Extérieur, corde, extérieur
by Javier Made True
Summary: Dix ans après la fin de la guerre, Teddy Lupin, passionné de quidditch, entame sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Son ami Tex préfère le torus, sport de vitesse sur balai bien moins médiatisé. Il rêve même d'en devenir un jour le numéro Un mondial, mais le chemin est long, et la concurrence acharnée !
1. 01 : Tex Ivay

**Petites notes et avertissements :**

Tous les personnages et lieux qui n'apparaissent pas dans l'œuvre originale de J.K. Rowling sont mes créations. De même, le Torus est une création originale, inspirée cependant par plusieurs sports de course (moldus), virtuels ou réels.

Cette fic a été en grande partie relue et corrigée par plusieurs beta-lecteurs, dont notamment **Aria Lupin** et **Owlie Wood**. dont les conseils me sont plus que précieux, me permettant de remodeler ce récit avec un résultat bien moins brouillon que ce qu'il était initialement. Je les en remercie donc chaleureusement.

* * *

**Prologue : Prent**

_Quelque part sur le sol des États-Unis d'Amérique, loin du regard des moldus._

Juché sur un balai volant à une dizaine de mètres du sol, Prent guettait le signal qui annoncerait le départ. Devant lui s'étendait une série d'immenses structures annulaires flottant dans les airs et émettant une légère lueur dorée. Disposées tous les vingt mètres, elles formaient un parcours tubulaire semés de virages de formes diverses et variées. Ce trajet s'étendait sur une zone d'environ trois kilomètres de rayon, et s'élevait par endroits à plusieurs centaines de mètres au dessus du sol.

À l'autre extrémité de ce parcours se trouvait l'objectif du jeune homme... qu'il lui faudrait atteindre avant les autres concurrents, cela va sans dire. En tout, une quinzaine de coureurs attendaient autour de lui, fixant avec la même concentration le juge de départ qui allait bientôt lancer la course.

Prent n'était pas étranger à ces quelques secondes de calme avant la tempête, pendant lesquelles l'adrénaline montait lentement, prête à se libérer au moment voulu. Il n'était guère plus étranger à franchir le dernier anneau en première position. Ses performances précédentes lui entrouvraient déjà les portes d'une grande carrière professionnelle. Peu à peu, son niveau de concentration montant, le monde extérieur disparut de son champ de perception. Les tribunes flottantes sur lesquelles plusieurs groupes de spectateurs hurlaient des encouragements s'évanouirent de son esprit. Même les concurrents les plus éloignés cessèrent de s'imprimer à sa conscience. Bientôt, n'existèrent plus que son balai, le doux bourdonnement du sort frontal anti-vent dont il était équipé, les coureurs les plus proches, et le nuage rouge flottant au dessus du premier anneau. Le changement de couleur de ce dernier, opéré par le juge de départ, était imminent.

Vert !

L'adrénaline se déchargea soudain dans les veines du coureur. La poussée formidable du balai propulsa d'un coup son pilote dans le parcours. Les anneaux défilèrent de plus en plus vite autour de lui. Prent n'entendait déjà plus que le souffle du vent, déchiré de part et d'autre du sort protégeant le coureur aussi efficacement qu'une bulle de verre. Déjà, le premier virage apparut. Les uns après les autres, les coureurs se déportèrent, et braquèrent soudainement. Le jeune pilote suivit le mouvement, serrant au plus près l'intérieur du virage, et s'écarta à nouveau du bord, regagnant progressivement de la vitesse. La trajectoire classique : « _extérieur, corde, extérieur »_, à la limite de la zone où les sorts de protection des anneaux pourraient le ralentir. Sortant du virage, il se dégagea brusquement de la file. Aplati à l'abri tout relatif du sort frontal du balai, il accéléra et dépassa deux concurrents aux gestes moins précis.

Virage sur virage, Prent doublait concurrent sur concurrent. Il se retrouva vite en bonne position. Une épingle particulièrement ardue arrivait cependant à lui, et un coureur plus coriace ne lâchait pas sa gauche. En un instant, la courbe serrée fut sur les deux adversaires. Prent tenta alors le tout pour le tout. Il ralentit et vint se placer en retrait de l'autre pilote. Le voilà ainsi libéré de toute contrainte pour négocier le virage le plus technique du parcours. Pari payant : à peine la difficulté franchie, il n'était plus en retrait de son adversaire que de quelques décimètres. Il laissa alors la puissance brute de son balai parler.

Déchiré par les sort frontaux, le vent hurlait aux oreilles des deux adversaires maintenant côte à côte. Le dernier virage du parcours se présenta droit devant eux. Prent passa à l'intérieur à une vitesse peu raisonnable. Il vit les bords des derniers anneaux se rapprocher dangereusement. Déjà, il commençait à entrer dans la zone d'effet des sorts de protections, tandis que l'autre passait plus au large.

Mais la trajectoire cavalière du jeune pilote s'avèra finalement encore une fois payante. La dernière section du parcours était verticale, et il se trouvait en tête. Dans les plaintes mêlées du vent et des sorts de propulsion des balais menés à rude épreuve, Prent franchit le dernier anneau talonné par son adversaire, sortant du parcours en fonçant telle une fusée vers le ciel.

Sourire aux lèvres, le vainqueur passa, poing levé, devant les tribunes desquelles les spectateurs l'acclamaient comme il se devait. « Une victoire de plus ! Et une belle ! » pensa-t-il alors qu'il redescendait sur la terre ferme où son entraîneur et ses parents le félicitèrent chaleureusement. Une fois de plus, il avait montré qu'il s'était engagé sur la voie du sommet. Et pourquoi pas, se prit-il a rêver, de devenir une légende ?

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Tex-Ivay**

_École de sorcellerie Poudlard, Écosse._

Tous les élèves de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie la plus réputée de Grande Bretagne, étaient présents dans la grande salle où était servi le petit déjeuner. Le plafond reflétait la pluie fine qui s'abattait dehors en cette matinée d'octobre. Attablé parmi les professeurs, Neville Londubat se restaurait tout en surveillant les élèves du coin de l'œil, à l'instar des autres membres du corps enseignant. L'ancien élève de Gryffondor avait décroché une maîtrise ès-botanique deux ans auparavant, et avait postulé pour le poste de professeur laissé vacant par Pomona Chourave. Chaudement recommandé par cette dernière, il avait obtenu cet emploi sans difficulté.

À sa droite, la directrice Minerva MacGonagall se tenait informée via la _Gazette du Sorcier_ des nouvelles du monde magique. En bas de page, elle aperçut l'annonce de la tenue d'un événement sportif : l'ouverture de la saison nationale de torus. L'article mettait en emphase la première course, organisée par la _Nimbus Corp._ le samedi suivant, et réservée aux jeunes de moins de dix-sept ans. En bas, un encart publicitaire mentionnait : « événement co-financé par _Champions of Facoa _»

– Ils vont jusqu'à en faire de la publicité dans la _Gazette_ désormais ! Une activité qui tient de la folie pure ! commenta la vieille femme d'un ton désapprobateur.

– Allons, Minerva ! répondit Neville à sa directrice. Je ne pense pas que ces athlètes soient moins en sécurité sur un parcours de torus que les joueurs ne le sont au milieu d'un terrain de quidditch.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, l'ancienne professeur de métamorphose avait tendance à s'émouvoir du danger dans lequel ses semblables pouvaient volontairement se placer. La doyenne de la table pestait ainsi habituellement contre les divertissements sorciers les plus périlleux. Les courses de torus, qui voyaient s'affronter des sorciers sur des balais spécialement profilés pour la vitesse, étaient l'exemple même de sport dont l'existence tendait à contrarier son ancienne directrice de maison.

– Tout de même Neville ! Avez-vous vu la vitesse que ces balais sont capables d'atteindre ? Cela frise l'inconscience ! En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ces jeunes peuvent se briser les os, ou bien pire... !

Elle tapa d'un geste énervé son journal du revers de l'index à l'endroit de l'article.

– Et tout ça pour le compte d'hommes sans scrupules comme ce _Facoa_ qui osent faire de l'argent sur leur dos !

– Tout comme les grands joueurs de quidditch ne sont pas à l'abri d'un tel sort, rétorqua Neville. Souvenez-vous de Victor Krum : il a du arrêter sa carrière en pleine gloire suite à sa chute. Nos propres élèves séjournent eux-mêmes régulièrement à l'infirmerie après un match.

– Cela reste sans commune mesure avec les blessures que sont capables de s'infliger ces fous de vitesse ! contra la directrice. C'est mettre sciemment sa vie en danger pour peu de chose ! Et à quel âge les font-ils commencer ? Voyez le jeune Azar : son père a tenu à ce que je lui donne l'autorisation de quitter l'école pratiquement toutes les fins de semaine afin qu'il aille chevaucher une de ces choses. Il n'est qu'en deuxième année !

Le regard de Neville se dirigea machinalement vers la table des Serdaigles, où ledit Azar, Tex-Ivay de son prénom, prenait son petit-déjeuner. Le garçon quittait effectivement l'enceinte du château le week-end pour s'entraîner. À ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, il avait même disputé ses premières courses dans un championnat national il y a peu, et y avait montré des capacités honorables.

Le professeur de botanique se souvenait de sa première rencontre avec l'élève, à la rentrée de l'année précédente. Sans se tenir à l'écart de ses camarades de Serdaigle, l'enfant était d'un naturel plutôt réservé. Toutefois, son regard s'illuminait dès que le sujet des courses de torus était abordé, dans ce même signe de passion qu'avait à l'époque Harry Potter à l'idée de poursuivre un vif d'or. Neville eut un sourire à ce souvenir et reprit sa conversation avec Minerva :

– À propos des deuxièmes années, avez-vous des nouvelles des aurors que vous avez sollicités comme intervenants extérieurs pour leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal ? demanda le botaniste, espérant détourner la conversation. Harry semblait enthousiaste !

– Eh bien, monsieur Potter s'est gentiment rendu disponible à la fin de l'année pour cela, lui indiqua la directrice, accédant tacitement à la maladroite tentative de changement de conversation du botaniste.

oOo

Le jeune Tex-Ivay vit arriver le courrier dans le traditionnel tintamarre de battement d'ailes et de ululements. Âgé d'une douzaine d'années, le Serdaigle était un garçon à la constitution svelte sans pour autant être chétif. Son visage gardait une rondeur enfantine tandis que ses yeux sombres, pratiquement noirs, et vifs lui donnaient un regard plus mûr. Ses cheveux bruns coupés très courts dégageaient un front assez large et des oreilles rondes.

L'un des messagers ailés de la flopée vint déposer un magazine coloré devant lui avant de repartir aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Tex prit en main la revue : il s'agissait du dernier numéro de _Torus-Passion_. Sur la couverture figurait la photographie d'un jeune homme asiatique d'une vingtaine d'années aux côtés de son balai avec pour gros titre « _Thomas Wozoya : future légende ? »_ L'image du coureur, magiquement animée, affichait un air sérieux, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de temps à autre de sourire tout en levant le pouce en signe de victoire.

– Qui est-ce ?

La voix qui avait posé cette question venait de la droite de Tex et appartenait à son meilleur ami : Teddy Lupin, lui aussi à Serdaigle en deuxième année. Le fils de Rémus avait vite grandi, et dépassait d'une demie-tête pratiquement tous les élèves de sa promotion. Il n'avait encore jamais entraîné son don de métamorphomage hérité de sa mère, et gardait donc son visage naturel, dont la ressemblance avec celui de son père était frappante. Ses cheveux, habituellement châtain, avaient néanmoins tendance à changer de couleur de manière incontrôlée au gré de ses émotions

Teddy connaissait les risques qu'il encourait à poser cette question à son ami : le jeune coureur avait une nette tendance à s'engager dans des envolées lyriques lorsque son sport favori entrait dans la conversation. Néanmoins, Lupin était doté de la rare capacité à faire revenir Tex à la réalité lorsque cela arrivait. Cette disposition s'expliquait en partie par le fait qu'il était lui-même sujet à ce genre d'excentricités dès lors qu'il était question de quidditch.

– Lui ? répondit Tex d'une voie enjouée, alors que son visage s'illuminait. C'est un type phénoménal ! Il y a quinze jours, il a battu le record absolu du parcours officiel de Kuala-Lumpur ! Un des plus difficile du monde, et il l'a terminé en moins de seize minutes ! Il utilise un balai ensorcelé par le grand maître Soichiro lui-même ! Et un de ses chefs d'œuvre en plus ! Les charmes qu'il utilise sont...

– C'est bon, c'est bon ! J'ai compris l'idée ! coupa Teddy en levant les mains devant lui dans un signe de reddition, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le métamorphomage préférait arrêter son ami avant qu'il ne se lance dans la description de la technique d'ensorcellement de balais par les maîtres japonais en la matière. Aussi captivant le sujet fût-il, la matinée entière n'y aurait pas suffi tant son ami était intarissable.

– Un encore plus dingues que les autres quoi ! résuma-t-il. Quand je pense que tu oses traiter le merveilleux quidditch de sport de furieux !

– Mais le quidditch est un sport de furieux ! répliqua Tex en se renfrognant légèrement. Rien que le concept des cognards que l'on renvoie pour faire tomber l'adversaire est une idée de barbare !

Le jeune Lupin planta son regard dans celui de son ami et afficha une moue sérieuse.

– Parce que tu crois vraiment que l'idée de risquer de s'emplafonner un anneau au moindre écart de trajectoire à une vitesse de cent nœuds est très raisonnable ?

– Ces anneaux portent justement les sorts qui nous protègent ! rétorqua le brun sur un ton professoral. Contrairement au quidditch, la chute lors d'une course de Torus ne fait pas de toi une crêpe étalée sur le sol à qui il faut passer huit jours à ressouder chaque os ! Et vois cette recherche de perfection dans la trajectoire. Cet enchaînement extérieur-corde-extérieur dans les virages. Notre sport est l'élégance même !

– Sauf bien sur quand tous les coureurs se retrouvent les uns sur les autres parce que cette trajectoire est bêtement unique ! Et ça se percute, et ça finit dans les anneaux ! Ah quelle classe ! fit Ted en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu veux de l'élégance ? Va plutôt voir du coté des techniques des attrapeurs de quidditch ! La virtuosité nécessaire pour attraper un vif, ça c'est beau !

– Comme la fameuse feinte de Wronski, qu'on pourrait rebaptiser Technique du Jardinier, vu le nombre d'attrapeurs qui se plantent dans le sol aussi sûrement que des graines de haricots en la tentant !

Les cheveux de Teddy avaient pris une légère teinte rouge. Les deux amis se jetèrent un regard mauvais... avant finalement d'éclater de rire de concert. Ces petites joutes verbales sur la barbarie supposée de leurs sports de prédilection avaient fini par devenir un véritable rituel dès que l'un ou l'autre se risquait sur un ton trop passionné. Teddy jeta un regard par dessus l'épaule de son ami pour lire les titres des articles. Ici, l'analyse d'un expert sur la dernière course du Championnat du Monde. Là, l'annonce de la rémission complète d'un coureur blessé lors d'une course. Le regard du jeune Lupin fut attiré par l'image d'un jeune garçon blond qui ne devait pas être plus vieux que lui. La brève qu'elle accompagnait avait pour titre : « _La relève est assurée ! »_ Intrigué, il en parcourut les quelques lignes :

_« S'il est en général risqué de miser sur la future carrière d'un junior, certaines valeurs n'en demeurent pas moins sûres. C'est probablement le cas du jeune Prent Elze, qui a décroché la semaine dernière le titre de champion des États-Unis dans la catégorie junior. À douze ans, il remporte ainsi son neuvième titre national. Notons aussi qu'il est en bonne voie pour remporter la compétition des Jeunes Flèches, et ainsi monter sur son premier podium international. L'équipe de Torus-Passion lui adresse ses félicitations et suit de près cette étoile montante ! »_

– Neuf fois champion à douze ans ? Mais comment c'est possible ? demanda, perplexe, le jeune amateur de quidditch. Il n'a pas pu commencer à quatre ans !

– Non, bien sûr ! Il a participé à plusieurs types de courses. Entre les parcours simples, les courses au sol, et les épreuves d'endurance, il y a de quoi faire ! Surtout aux États-Unis, expliqua Tex. Ici en Grande Bretagne, en junior on n'a que le tournoi « libre » réservé aux balais accessible au public, et celui « officiel » pour les balais dédiés au Torus. Ça laisse moins de possibilités !

Tex se renfrogna avant de poursuivre :

– En plus, il n'y a même pas réellement de compétition officielle nationale pour les courses au sol, et en endurance, il n'y a pas de classement junior du tout...

– Bref ! coupa Lupin une nouvelle fois, amusé. Son ami était tout aussi expansif lorsqu'il s'agissait de se lamenter sur la pauvreté des compétitions de torus britanniques. Il demanda :

– Et donc, ce gars là, quel est son palmarès ?

– Il ne participe qu'à des courses classiques, sur des parcours aériens. Mais dans plusieurs catégories, selon le balai qu'il utilise. Je crois qu'il a commencé la compétition à huit ans. Mais son tableau de chasse est phénoménal !

– Il est si bon que ça ?

Ted crut voir une lueur de défi dans le regard de Tex.

– Il est sacrément doué, d'autant plus qu'il a commencé vraiment tôt. Il remportait ses premiers trophées quand je commençais à peine à m'entraîner sur un parcours. Mais …

– … Un jour, tu atteindras son niveau, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non. Je le dépasserai !

Le jeune Lupin eut un demi-sourire. Tout comme lui, son ami avait vraiment la compétition dans le sang. Lui-même se laissait de plus en plus facilement gagner par cet esprit combatif depuis le début des premiers entraînements de l'équipe de quidditch de Serdaigle. Depuis sa sélection en tant que gardien, il n'avait eu se cesse de s'exercer, avec l'aide des poursuiveurs, à bloquer des tirs de souaffle tous plus vicieux les uns que les autres. Et ces heures de travail acharné paieraient. Cela, il le jurait ! Les serpentards, qu'ils affronteraient bientôt, n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir !

Ses cheveux s'éclaircirent peu à peu alors qu'il se laissait dériver dans son flot de pensées. Le perspective de vaincre l'équipe vert-et-argent, la plus dangereuse de leurs opposants, intensifiaient encore ce changement de couleur capillaire.

– Attention, tu blondis ! lui lança Tex, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Redescend sur terre, on a défense contre les forces du mal dans dix minutes !

Le métamorphomage revint à la réalité, ses cheveux reprenant leur teinte châtain. Quittant la table, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs premier cours de la journée.

oOo

Une fine pluie automnale tombait sur le terrain de quidditch de Poudlard alors que les équipes des maisons Serdaigle et Serpentard se préparaient à faire leur entrée. Les spectateurs et la plupart des joueurs s'en seraient fort bien passés, les premiers ayant dû user de vêtements ou de sorts les gardant au sec, alors que les seconds craignaient la baisse de visibilité et la perte d'adhérence sur le balai que ce temps entraînerait à coup sûr, augmentant le risque de chute pour un sport dont l'histoire avait prouvé à maintes reprise qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Cependant, de l'opinion de Teddy Lupin, cela ajoutait un peu de piment à la rencontre, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire : les réactions des poursuiveurs, qui n'avaient que peu l'habitude de manipuler un souaffle rendu glissant, devenaient plus difficilement prévisibles. Cela apportait une dose de challenge au gardien qu'il était : lesdits poursuiveurs avaient tendance à compenser leur perte de précision par une agressivité accrue, si bien que les actions s'enchaînaient bien plus rapidement. La partie n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Dans les tribunes, les élèves oublièrent la pluie aussitôt que les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain. Au milieu des cris d'encouragements, Tex-Ivay observait les deux équipes entrer sur le terrain de manière plus analytique. Celle des Serpentards était, cette année encore, constituée d'éléments dont le gabarit avait été probablement choisi dans le but de les favoriser en affrontement direct. Selon toute vraisemblance, les règles du fair-play allaient être une fois de plus malmenées lors de ce match.

Coté Serdaigle, l'équipe était plus classique : l'attrapeur, un troisième année du nom de Flavius Woodlog, était petit et fin, taillé pour la vitesse. Un bon profil pour un coureur de Torus, comme le nota Tex au passage. Les deux batteurs étaient de constitution plus massive, et n'auraient aucun mal à renvoyer les cognards avec force. Il avaient néanmoins aussi été choisi pour leur grande précision dans l'art de la balistique : le capitaine de l'équipe n'avait pas exclu la possibilité de ''riposter'' en cas de comportement trop peu civilisé de la part de l'adversaire.

Les poursuiveurs, dont le capitaine faisait partie, avaient une stature moyenne, devant être suffisamment rapides et agiles sans pour autant se trouver démunis en cas d'affrontement direct. Teddy avait également un physique similaire, son poste de gardien réclamant à peu de choses près les mêmes qualités qu'un poursuiveur. Il entra sur le terrain avec les cheveux jaunes-orangé, traduisant chez lui un niveau d'excitation extrême.

– Ah oui, quand même ! s'exclama Tex, hilare. Là, il est vraiment au taquet !

« J'attends de vous du fair-play durant ce match ! » L'expression, consacrée depuis des années, fut prononcée haut et clair par le professeur Bibine avant qu'elle ne lance le souaffle, ouvrant ainsi le match, et déclenchant la ruée des joueurs.

oOo

– La Feinte du Jardinier ! Il n'y a pas d'autre terme !

Tex-Ivay avait lancé cette affirmation à son ami sur un ton de reproche, tout en regardant d'un air désolé Flavius qui gisait sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Leur camarade était maintenu inconscient par une potion de sommeil sans rêves, tandis que le Pouss'Os, qui avait du être utilisé en renfort face au nombre faramineux de fractures constatées, accomplissait son œuvre réparatrice.

– Ce n'était pas une feinte ! objecta le gardien. Il a vraiment suivi le vif ! Il l'a même attrapé !

– Et à quel prix ! Sur les deux-cent six os que comporte le corps humain, combien lui en reste-t-il d'intacts ?

Le pauvre attrapeur de Serdaigle n'avait pour ainsi dire pas eu beaucoup de chance. Suivant le Vif, il était parti en piqué, l'attrapeur adverse sur ses talons. Tex n'avait pu qu'applaudir la maîtrise dont il avait fait preuve en attrapant la petite boule dorée, tout en redressant vivement pour éviter le sol : sa technique avait, il fallait le dire, été parfaite. Malheureusement, son homologue Serpentard avait fait preuve de moins d'agilité, et n'avait pas pu redresser à temps. En une tentative désespérée de limiter les dégâts, il avait choisi d'utiliser l'attrapeur adverse comme coussin amortisseur, et Flavius, à peine après avoir saisi le Vif, s'était retrouvé littéralement broyé entre le sol et son adversaire, sous les exclamations outrées de la majorité du public.

Dans le lit voisin, Teddy s'amusa à prendre au mot son ami en tentant une estimation du nombre d'os intacts de l'attrapeur de son équipe. Moins que lui, c'était certain. Un nouveau record allait sans doute être établi, pour peu que quelqu'un ait le courage de demander à l'infirmière une homologation officielle, ce qui relèverait sans doute du suicide. Le jeune gardien avait quant à lui dû faire face à une technique de marquage de but originale : avec l'énergie du désespoir, un poursuiveur Serpentard avait décidé d'escorter le souaffle jusqu'à l'anneau supérieur. Ted s'était interposé, mais le choc l'avait lui-même envoyé à travers le but. Son balai, arrivant en travers, n'avait malheureusement pas pu suivre. Lupin n'avait eu alors d'autre choix que d'accompagner à son tour le souaffle à la rencontre de la couche de sable étendue aux pieds des buts.

– Après un calcul rapide mais fort précis, je dirais : peu, énonça-t-il. Haussant les épaules, il ajouta d'un air enjoué :

– mais tu noteras qu'on a quand même gagné !

– Au prix somme toute très modique de trois joueurs sur sept à l'infirmerie pour la nuit, nota Tex en secouant la tête d'un air désapprobateur. Vous êtes vraiment des furieux ! ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire. Remets-toi bien en mon absence ! En ce qui me concerne, je participe à une NOBLE compétition demain !

Il acheva sa réplique en tournant les talons dans une démarche théâtrale.

– Eh ! Tex !

Le jeune coureur se retourna à nouveau vers son ami.

– Reviens en un seul morceau ! Un anneau de Torus à cent nœuds, sorts de protections ou pas, ça fait mal !

– Regardez dans quel état est celui qui me dit ça ! pouffa le jeune Azar. T'inquiète pas : je fais attention, moi !

Après un dernier sourire à Teddy, il l'abandonna au repos du guerrier – sous la surveillance stricte de l'infirmière – et quitta la pièce médicale, ses propres perspectives de victoire en tête.


	2. 02 : Mylord Facoa

**Chapitre 2 : Mylord** **Facoa**

_Londres, coté magique._

_« Champions of Facoa ». _L'enseigne de ce bâtiment avait été conçue pour ne pas manquer d'agressivité, sans pour autant être excessivement tape-à-l'œil. Animée magiquement, elle représentait trois silhouettes, chacune enfourchée sur un balai volant, passant à grande vitesse dans une série d'anneaux dorés. En regardant de plus près, on pouvait apercevoir au bas une petite ligne calligraphiée indiquant « _Torus-races Ludus »_. Ce lieu était l'endroit où un homme d'affaire connu sous le nom de Mylord Facoa avait établi son siège social.

La principale activité de ce businessman consistait à chercher de nouveaux coureurs de Torus dans le but de financer leur entrée dans le haut niveau du sport. Le matériel, à commencer par le balai et les équipements de protection, y devenait en effet excessivement coûteux, et ne constituait qu'une fraction des sommes qu'il était nécessaire de débourser. L'utilisation des portoloin transcontinentaux, nécessaires pour participer aux courses internationales, avait également un prix non négligeable. De même, les sorciers chargés de la vérification et l'ajustement des sorts des balais, à laquelle il était nécessaire de procéder à chaque course pour assurer la sécurité du coureur, demandaient une somme conséquente en rétribution de leurs services. Les amateurs de torus les moins fortunés passaient par des services de location de balais de course, qui leur épargnaient les frais d'achat. Cependant, cette solution restait encore hors de portée de bien des bourses d'aspirants coureurs.

Financer ces jeunes sportifs n'était pas une opération purement philanthrope de la part de l'homme d'affaires. Il avait bâti son modèle sur une idée de base qu'il pensait simple : utiliser la renommée que les joueurs acquerraient dans les courses amateur pour négocier des contrats publicitaires divers et variés. D'abord restreint au seul univers relativement fermé du torus, il avait, au fur et à mesure que son entreprise de développait, tenté de percer d'autres marchés. Ainsi, si initialement les coureurs de torus issus de cette organisation apparaissaient dans Torus-Passion pour promouvoir tel ou tel balai, nécessaire d'entretien ou vêtement de protection, il avait existé par la suite une époque où il avait été de moins en moins rare de voir de temps à autre ces mêmes joueurs dans les pages publicitaires de magazines plus éloignés du monde du sport tels que Sorcière-Hebdo.

L'arrivée de Mylord Facoa dans le monde du Torus avait été le résultat d'une série de coïncidences dont le début remontait à la fin de la guerre, une douzaine d'années plus tôt. A cette époque, on appelait encore l'homme de son véritable nom : Draco Malfoy. Un patronyme que la guerre avait, dans l'inconscient collectif, automatiquement associé à la situation de mangemort. Son père Lucius, tombé en disgrâce et dans l'attente d'un procès, lui avait à l'époque cédé son héritage avant l'heure. Après une condamnation relativement clémente pour un homme qui, bien qu'ayant participé activement au mouvement de Voldemort, n'avait eu l'occasion de perpétrer aucun crime, le patriarche Malfoy et son épouse s'étaient retirés de la société, et vivaient désormais loin de la vie publique et de leur fortune d'antan. Leur fils était ressorti blanchi des procès d'après-guerre, et s'était donc retrouvé à peine majeur à la tête de la fortune familiale. Depuis, il avait trouvé épouse en la personne d'Astoria Greengrass, dont la famille – tout aussi ancienne et traditionnelle que celle des Malfoy – ne rechignait pas au beau parti que Draco et sa fortune désormais personnelle représentaient, fût-il fils de mangemort ou non.

Gérer une fortune colossale à vingt ans n'est pas une tâche aisée, et Draco avait du faire face à ne difficulté supplémentaire : son nom, désormais frappé du sceau de l'infamie, l'avait rendu Persona-Non-Grata dans le milieu des affaires. Aucun commerçant, aucun artisan n'avait désiré prendre le risque de faire entrer des capitaux Malfoy dans son affaire, de crainte de se voir à son tour ostracisé par l'opinion publique. Le fils du mangemort avait donc commencé à vivre sur sa fortune, faute de revenus.

Ce fût cependant grâce à ses liens familiaux que l'ancien Serpentard en vint à placer des investissements sportifs : comme la plupart des grandes familles – sorcières ou moldues –, les Greengrass comptaient quelques membres qualifiés d'excentriques à cause des passions qu'ils entretenaient, dilapidant pour certains une partie de leur fortune dedans. C'était le cas d'un jeune cousin d'Astoria, un adolescent nommé Adam qui dès ses quinze ans s'était épris des courses de Torus. Refusant de le voir investir outre-mesure son argent dans une activité non lucrative, et par ailleurs désireux de tenir le jeune homme loin de la potentielle dangerosité de cette passion, ses parents avaient pris à son égard une série de mesures drastiques.

Adam s'était donc retrouvé du jour au lendemain, certes toujours nourri, logé et blanchi, mais sans le moindre galion venant de leur part. Son père lui avait enjoint de trouver par lui même de quoi financer son activité, en vantant l'excellent apprentissage du monde que cela constituerait. Il avait même ajouté que la volonté des Greengrass lui permettrait d'y parvenir, si vraiment sa passion était aussi forte qu'il le disait. De quoi, pensait-il, permettre à la nouvelle lubie du jeune homme de passer calmement.

Malgré cela, à la surprise de son père, Adam n'avait cependant pas baissé les bras. En bon Serpentard, il avait mis son réseau de relations en branle, et était ainsi via sa chère cousine Astoria entré en contact avec Draco, dont on disait qu'il recherchait des investissements à placer.

Mais à Serpentard, Serpentard et demi, et lorsque le jeune homme s'était présenté devant son cousin par alliance bien-aimé, ce dernier l'avait d'emblée accueilli avec l'un des fleurons des balais de fabrication italienne. Un "véritable petit bijou" ensorcelé par ceux qu'on appelaient _Les Maîtres d'Europe_ : les frères Bruno, Adriano et Marcello de Bologne en personne. Doté d'un tel argument, Draco n'avait eu aucun mal à imposer ses propres conditions : il financerait intégralement Adam sur le chemin du haut niveau, mais en contrepartie, le jeune homme cédait entièrement son image à son tout nouveau mécène.

Un an plus tard, Draco était déjà rentré dans ses frais : il avait fait de son champion une icône du _bad-boy_ évoluant dans un sport « dangereux » aux yeux du grand public. À l'occasion, il avait créé le pseudonyme de Mylord Facoa, anagramme de son nom, ainsi que la marque éponyme dans la foulée. Cette dernière, initialement destinée exclusivement à séduire le marché adolescent, était ainsi détachée du nom Malfoy – bien que la véritable identité de son propriétaire fût un secret de Polichinelle –. Le nouveau Mylord n'avait eu alors aucun mal à exploiter sa marque. On avait ainsi vu apparaître des balais et des vêtements estampillés « _Facoa »_, garantie d'une qualité certaine du produit d'une part, et y apportant d'autre part une touche rebelle qui attirait une proportion non négligeable de jeunes sorciers en manque d'anticonformisme.

Dans le même temps, la réputation de Facoa avait aussi grandi dans le monde du Torus, où il avait pris en charge d'autres joueurs sur le même principe : financement complet contre cession exclusive du droit à l'image. Le businessman était cependant loin de faire l'unanimité parmi les inconditionnels du Torus, dont une large portion affirmait qu'il dénaturait l'image du sport à des fins mercantiles. D'autres amateurs affichés comme tel voyaient d'un mauvais œil l'afflux massif de jeunes arborant fièrement un soi-disant « look torus », qui les dépouillaient d'une partie de leur identité publique. Malgré cela, Mylord n'avait jamais eu aucun mal à trouver de nouvelles recrues : pour beaucoup de coureurs amateurs d'extraction modeste, être approché par Facoa signifiait une entrée certaine dans les compétitions officielles amateur, puis professionnelles.

L'homme d'affaires avait commencé en approchant toujours lui-même ses futures recrues. L'expérience qu'il s'était forgé lui permettait d'être suffisamment efficace dans ses choix pour assurer la survie de son organisation.

oOo

Le cabinet du directeur avait été réalisé de manière simple, mais néanmoins luxueuse. Le bureau, un meuble de bois verni et finement sculpté de toute part était placé au centre, accompagné d'un siège, également en bois entièrement sculpté et dont le dossier, l'assise et les accoudoirs étaient rembourrées de velours vermillon. De l'autre coté du bureau se trouvaient deux chaises d'un style plus sobre, destinées à accueillir d'éventuels invités. Au fond, une petite table basse d'un style identique supportait une carafe de cristal contenant du whisky pur-feu, accompagnée de trois verres du même matériau.

Assis à ce bureau, MyLord Facoa examinait la liste des nouvelles recrues potentielles que son bras droit venait de lui apporter. Celui-ci était en fait une demoiselle qui, lorsqu'il l'avait recrutée en tant que joueuse, inspirait déjà le respect dans un sport traditionnellement machiste. Par dessus le marché, elle officiait à l'époque dans le secteur le plus rude et le plus clandestin du Torus : le Free-Fly. Dans ce milieu, la règle était simple : il n'y en avait pas. On y réalisait clandestinement les parcours au dernier moment, en s'aidant de ce que le terrain avait à offrir. Les anneaux étaient donc généralement faits de bois, de terre ou de pierre, et les sorts qui maintenaient leur cohérence duraient généralement juste le temps de la course, quand ils ne se désagrégeaient pas avant. Les participants courraient souvent sans la moindre protection magique ni même physique, réduisant de fait grandement leur espérance de vie. Ce monde clandestin regorgeait cependant de parieurs, et les coureurs qui avaient le privilège de ressortir vivants et en bonne place d'une telle course récoltaient une somme relativement conséquente. La première rencontre entre l'homme d'affaires et la joueuse avait été tout sauf cordiale.

oOo

_Plus de sept ans auparavant..._

– Freya Vennel ?

L'intéressée s'était retournée face à Draco, adressant un regard suspicieux à son interlocuteur. Ce dernier, désirant apporter un coté formel à cette première entrevue, avait revêtu un complet noir traditionnel, qui tranchait très nettement avec l'ambiance de l'endroit. Le blond avait par ailleurs adopté un visage parfaitement neutre.

– Permettez-moi de me présenter. On m'appelle...

– MyLord Facoa. L'excentrique millionnaire, bon samaritain des petits amateurs de Torus sans le sou, l'avait-elle coupé d'un air moqueur. Lui adressant un regard hautain, elle avait ajouté :

– Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? Cet endroit est bien loin de vos petits amusements...

Draco s'était arrêté net dans le salut révérencieux qu'il avait entamé. Apparemment, la jeune femme – elle n'était même encore qu'adolescente – n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner par une simple attitude aristocrate au contraire même. Il était plus avisé d'éviter les gestes trop cérémonieux. Par Merlin, quelle taille faisait-elle ? Malgré son âge, elle était pratiquement aussi grande que lui. Ses cheveux bruns vaguement coupés au carré entouraient un visage en lame de couteau bien peu amène. Ses yeux sombres, pointés sur lui d'un air sévère, n'inspiraient guère plus confiance. En outre, la coureuse était dotée d'une carrure d'athlète, bien éloignée des clichés de la jeune femme sans défense.

Se redressant, l'homme d'affaires avait adopté une moue faussement perplexe.

– Vraiment ? avait-il lancé. Puis, désignant les restes du parcours clandestin qui se trouvaient à proximité :

– Des anneaux, un parcours, des concurrents. Le premier arrivé est vainqueur.

– Ici, on se tire vraiment la bourre ! avait-elle rétorqué, avant d'ajouter d'un ton moqueur :

– Et on s'encombre pas de sort pour t'empêcher de te fracasser contre un anneau. C'est... on va dire plus franc du collier. Les gars disent « couillu » !

Son sourire s'était fait plus méprisant.

– T'es vraiment sûr de pas t'être perdu, le noblaillon ?

Draco avait mis son orgueil de coté et ignoré l'insulte : malgré ses défauts, il lui fallait cet élément. Il avait poursuivi la conversation sur un ton neutre :

– Pas si je me trouve bien en face de celle que l'on nomme communément « La Reine » dans le milieu du Free-Fly, et dont j'ai pu moi-même apprécier les performances encore aujourd'hui, sur ceci.

Il avait pointé de l'index le balai de la jeune femme, posé derrière elle.

-Ouaip ! s'était contenté de répondre Freya, glissant les yeux vers son propre balai avant de lancer :

– C'est pas le genre de truc que vous achetez à vos petits bourges hein ?

Draco s'était alors avancé en direction de l'objet, retenant un sourire victorieux : si la jeune femme comptait simplement mettre son expertise en défaut, le point était d'ores et déjà gagné pour lui.

– Un « Frelon », sorti de la maison Soichiro, bien que je doute que le maître ait lui-même ensorcelé celui-ci, avait-il constaté à haute voix avant de retourner la tête vers son propriétaire et d'ajouter, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres :

– Les sorts originaux ont de toutes façons été... disons légèrement altérés, n'est-ce pas ? Ces enchantements ont l'air... très anglais.

La coureuse avait acquiescé, semblant elle-même amusée, incitant le blond à poursuivre.

– Maniable, mais suffisamment rapide sur un parcours, comme j'ai pu le voir tantôt. Aucun sortilège de protection frontale, tout dans la propulsion. Il faut néanmoins une grande maîtrise pour remporter une course avec... Et ne pas craindre le vent.

Freya avait haussé les épaules.

– Vous connaissez votre affaire. Et donc, dites-moi : quel intérêt j'aurais à venir jouer chez vous ? Parce que bien entendu, c'est pour ça que vous venez me voir.

Tapotant son balai comme s'il s'agissait d'un chien, elle avait avancé :

– J'ai déjà le matos qu'il me faut et vous devez bien avoir une idée du nombre de galions que je me fait à chaque course. Si vous ne savez pas, figurez vous simplement que c'est loin d'être dégueu !

Draco s'était détendu d'un cran, la demoiselle semblant désormais moins agressive. Il était maintenant temps d'appâter.

– Eh bien, avait-il répondu sur un ton détaché, il se trouve que vous êtes le genre de personne à qui je pourrais éventuellement confier le _Faucon_ édition limitée dont je viens de faire l'acquisition.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'étaient écarquillés de stupeur l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'elle n'éclate finalement d'un rire méprisant.

– Regardez-moi ça ! L'aristo dans toute sa splendeur ! Ça se pointe avec un gros bijou hors de prix, et c'est persuadé que ça suffit à attirer la donzelle récalcitrante.

Dardant sur lui un regard qui n'avait rien d'amical, elle avait lancé d'un ton froid :

– Pas de ça avec moi, Malfoy ! Ce coup là marche peut-être avec vos pucelles au sang-pur, mais pas ici !

Draco avait marqué un temps d'arrêt à l'évocation de son nom. S'en apercevant, Freya avait enchaîné :

– Eh oui. Même ici, on connaît votre petit secret ! Franchement, ça vous surprend ? En tout cas, n'allez pas vous imaginer que vous pourrez simplement m'acheter.

Draco avait soutenu son regard, la surprise laissant place à une exaspération certaine. Tant pis ! Quitte à mettre fin aux négociations, autant le faire dans le plus pur style Malfoy. Aussi s'était-il lui-même composé un visage glacial avant de répliquer, d'un ton en phase avec son regard :

– Ne rêvez pas, je ne suis pas en train de vous faire la cour ! Je recrute un coureur. A vous de voir si mon offre vous intéresse.

Freya avait eu un sourire en coin en détournant les yeux de son interlocuteur avant de demander d'un ton redevenu neutre :

– Et bien entendu, votre offre signerait mes adieux Free-Fly ?

Le blond s'était permit un rire discret, avant de hausser les épaules en signe d'évidence, tout en ajoutant d'une voix traînante :

– Il m'importe en effet de conserver l'intégrité physique de mes collaborateurs, surtout lorsqu'ils chevauchent quarante-mille galions.

La coureuse l'avait à nouveau regardé d'un œil meurtrier. Nul doute que cette pique avait touché juste. Se laissant aller au plaisir de la joute verbale, Draco avait décidé de poursuivre l'offensive. Composant un sourire sarcastique, il avait mimé une révérence tout en ajoutant :

– Et en tant que personne issue de la haute société, il m'attristerait de voir un jour votre si joli minois éparpillé autour d'un anneau effondré, à l'instar de ce malheureux jeune homme la semaine dernière.

La jeune femme l'avait fusillé du regard, le souffle coupé. Draco avait pu littéralement sentir irradier sa colère et sa malveillance à son égard. Il n'avait alors ressenti que pure jubilation, la joute verbale ayant pris le pas sur son but initial. Rappeler ''involontairement'' à la jeune femme les circonstances du décès de celui qui avait été, à ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, l'un de ses meilleurs amis de longue date, n'était certes pas ce qu'il y avait de plus diplomate. Cependant, outre le fait d'apporter au businessman une satisfaction toute Serpentard, cela la replaçait face à la réalité du Free-Fly dans ce qu'elle pouvait offrir de plus sordide : le malheureux, âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, avait rencontré son destin lorsqu'un anneau avait lâché juste devant lui. Lancé à plus de cent-vingt nœuds, il était probable qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de voir arriver le choc. Son corps avait littéralement explosé sous l'impact.

Draco, désormais pessimiste quant à un éventuel recrutement de Freya, s'était néanmoins pris à espérer que ce souvenir ne pousse finalement la Demoiselle à venir à lui : si elle avait un tant soit peu le goût de la vie, elle se détournerait des courses clandestines, et il lui offrait une entrée dans le Torus officiel. Mais pour le moment, il valait mieux la laisser calmer son ire et méditer sur tout cela.

– Vous savez où me trouver ! La porte de mon ludus vous est ouverte, avait ainsi conclu le businessman en s'inclinant en guise de salut. Il s'était ensuite éloigné, faisant une dizaine de pas avant d'entendre la jeune femme hurler « Sale con ! », immédiatement suivi du bruit d'une chaise que l'on brise contre le sol.

Il ne s'était pas retourné.

oOo

La liste soigneusement établie par Freya se composait en large majorité de garçons âgés de onze à quinze ans. Chacun avait déjà été plus ou moins remarqué sur un parcours amateur, qu'il soit clandestin ou pas. Contrairement à l'époque de sa création, Champions of Facoa ne se contentait désormais plus d'un contrat sur l'image de ses coureurs, mais s'investissait dans leur carrière professionnelle. L'entreprise s'était dotée d'une équipe de coureurs professionnels, employés à part entière, et la part des prix qu'ils remportaient allaient à l'organisation. En contrepartie, ils avaient l'assurance d'un salaire à base fixe, avec néanmoins moult primes calculées en fonction leurs performances et de leur participation à la dimension publicitaire de la firme. Néanmoins, accéder aux sommets du Torus n'était possible qu'en débutant suffisamment jeune, ce qui posait donc une limite d'âge au delà de laquelle Facoa ne recherchait plus de recrues potentielles à former. Draco remarqua, selon les informations griffonnés sur la liste par son associée, que trois de ces garçons seraient alignés au départ de la course organisée par la Nimbus-Corp l'après-midi même. Une bonne occasion de les voir à l'œuvre. Draco rangea la liste dans un tiroir et sortit du bureau.

L'homme d'affaires poussa la porte du petit hangar attenant au bâtiment pour se retrouver dans une pièce immense. La salle, agrandie magiquement, était suffisamment vaste pour abriter un petit parcours où les coureurs pouvaient s'entraîner sur les parties les plus techniques. Freya s'y trouvait avec un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans, assis à califourchon sur un balai d'entraînement élevé à quelques centimètres du sol. Draco reconnut 'Nautilus', une des toutes dernières recrues, surnommée ainsi suite à un accident lors d'une course de Free-Fly qui l'avait envoyé au fond d'un lac. Il subissait apparemment une certaine mise au point : Freya gesticulait autour de lui en vociférant.

– T'as encore l'air d'une foutue statue ! Il faudrait penser à bouger un minimum autour de c'manche !

La coureuse s'était placé derrière son élève et l'empoignait désormais par les épaules, illustrant son propos en plaçant sans douceur le garçon dans la bonne position :

– 'Faut te projeter à l'intérieur du virage si tu veux que ça tourne sec ! Et anticipe ! Droite, Gauche, Droite ! Allez hop ! En piste !

Le garçon avait été poussé vers le début du parcours, et faisait à nouveau face à la chicane improvisée qu'il avait pour objectif de franchir à une vitesse respectable.

Draco héla l'entraîneuse :

– Freya ! n'oubliez pas la course du tournoi libre de cet après midi. J'aurai besoin de votre avis sur ces trois garçons !

– Ça roule, boss ! lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. Je sortirai le _Faucon_ ! Un peu d'esbroufe, ça fait pas de mal aux affaires, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco lui adressa un sourire entendu. Après être devenue son second, "la Demoiselle", comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, avait rapidement cerné quelques subtilités de base de l'aspect _Relations Publiques_ de la firme. Il tourna les talons et laissa sa meilleure coureuse à son élève, qui se réessayait au slalom serré.

– Allez Nautilus ! C'est ça ! Balance ! Balance !


	3. 03 : La famille Azar

**Chapitre 3 : La famille Azar**

_Quelque part, non loin du Mur d'Hadrien._

_Freya avait décidé d'effectuer le déplacement jusqu'au lieu de la course en volant. Utiliser le Faucon en dehors d'une épreuve officielle était une fantaisie qu'elle ne pouvait ce permettre qu'en ce genre d'occasions, son boss étant quelque peu pointilleux lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'objet de prix. Une fois le sort de désillusion qu'elle avait fait intégrer au balai enclenché, elle pouvait se permettre de voler à basse altitude sans craindre d'être vue des moldus._

_Droit devant, une petite colline, aussitôt passée. Le cours d'une large rivière s'étendait maintenant devant elle, serpentant jusqu'au loin. Freya eut l'espace d'une seconde un large sourire, puis descendit jusqu'à apercevoir son reflet dans l'eau. Arrivée à moins de deux mètres de hauteur, elle accéléra brutalement._

_Les berges de la rivière défilaient désormais à une vitesse folle, tandis que la main experte de la jeune femme guidait le balai précisément sur la courbe médiane du cours d'eau. Une minute plus tard, les sorts de propulsion commencèrent à se faire entendre. Freya avait déjà parcouru plusieurs kilomètres et arrivait à un point de bifurcation qui l'obligea à rejoindre la rive. Satisfaite de sa performance impromptue, elle revint à une vitesse plus conventionnelle, gagnant un peu d'altitude alors que la campagne écossaise défilait maintenant sous elle. Un sentiment d'extase l'envahissait._

_– __Deux-cents nœuds à l'aise ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et pas un ajustement a faire depuis sa création. Bonheur de chez bonheur ! Osamu s'est vraiment surpassé quand il l'a ensorcelé celui là !_

_La jeune femme s'était ensuite forcée à reprendre son sérieux : son point de destination allait bientôt être en vue..._

oOo

_Quelque part, dans la campagne écossaise._

Une chape nuageuse recouvrait la région en cette matinée d'octobre. Sous ce ciel nébuleux, la grande prairie accueillait plusieurs centaines de sorciers, occupés à des tâches diverses. Ici, les ensorceleurs de parcours, reconnaissables à leurs capes noires rayées d'orange, élevaient un à un les grands anneaux en position. Là, d'autres sorciers employés par la Nimbus Corp. étaient occupés à disposer des gradins flottants dans les airs à hauteur des anneaux. Un sorcier portant un appareil photo en bandoulière et un badge _Torus-Passion_ sur le revers de la veste observait le montage du parcours en attendant que les coureurs se montrent. Plus loin, une quinzaine d'abris rectangulaires de toile blanche avaient été montés, chacun accueillant un participant et son équipe de soutien.

A l'intérieur de l'une d'elles, un quadragénaire prénommé Victor se tenait accroupi face à deux tréteaux sur lesquels reposait un Éclair de Feu. L'homme était habillé de vêtements de travail moldus, dont il appréciait la souplesse et le coût en comparaison de leurs équivalents sorciers. Sa position accroupie ne flattait pas sa corpulence imposante, son ventre proéminent reposant sur ses cuisses. Sa tête nue et pratiquement rasée affichait un visage concentré dont les yeux bleus étaient fixés sur l'arrière du balai que touchait pratiquement la pointe d'une baguette. Victor maniait cette dernière d'une main que vingt ans de carrière avaient rendue très précise. Il procédait à l'ajustement des deux sorts de propulsion du balai, afin d'assurer une réponse parfaitement synchronisée de ces derniers aux sollicitations du pilote.

Au fond de la tente, Tex-Ivay enfilait sa tenue de coureur. Celle-ci, conçue pour associer légèreté, souplesse et protection quasiment intégrale, se composait d'une cuirasse en écailles de dragon, de jambières et protections des bras faits à partir du cuir de la même créature et renforcées au niveau des coudes et genoux. Elle était complétée par un casque qui, à l'instar des casques de quidditch, était fabriqué à base de cuir, mais dont l'extérieur avait été doublé d'une couche d'un matériau grisâtre. Cette dernière pièce était sans conteste la plus coûteuse d'un équipement solide, mais littéralement ruineux. La manufacture de cette coque nécessitait un niveau de maîtrise de la magie que peu de sorciers étaient capable d'atteindre. Travaillant la matière à une échelle moléculaire, ils en organisaient la structure de manière parfaitement régulière sur toute la surface de l'enveloppe extérieure du casque. L'ensemble était ainsi pratiquement indestructible.

Victor, qui en avait terminé avec le réglage des sorts de propulsion, effectua une dernière routine d'inspection des autre sortilèges posés sur le balai. Deux sorts d'entrave disposés à l'avant et à l'arrière, permettaient de ralentir la monture sans que celle-ci ne pique ou ne se cabre. « Check ! ». Le sort de répulsion frontal, écartant vent et insectes, était bien en place. « Check ! ». La partie purement physique de l'objet était correctement assemblée. « Check ! ».

L'homme se redressa, empoigna le balai et se retourna pour le tendre à Tex.

– Tout est paré, fiston ! annonça-t-il. La synchro' des sorts de propulsion est nickel-chrome ! Tu devrais filer droit maintenant !

Tex sourit à son père en récupérant le balai.

– Merci p'pa ! Je te dirai ça après la session !

Victor regarda son fils sortir, désormais entièrement équipé. Quittant à son tour la tente, il vit les autres coureurs se regrouper en attendant le départ. De tradition, l'entente entre participants aux courses de Torus était toujours cordiale, et cette journée ne faisait pas exception. Victor et Tex-Ivay connaissaient la totalité des concurrents du jour : depuis deux ans que le Serdaigle avait commencé à courir en compétition, il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'affronter la plupart d'entre eux. Quant aux autres, il s'agissait ici de leur première course de haut niveau, mais Tex avait déjà eu l'occasion de les croiser lors de sessions d'entraînement.

L'événement du jour ouvrait le championnat libre de Grande Bretagne de Torus amateur junior. Cette course était donc la première d'une série qui n'allait s'achever qu'au printemps suivant, peu avant l'ouverture de la saison internationale. La saison hivernale avait justement été retenue pour éviter ce chevauchement, cependant ce choix entraînait en contrepartie des conditions météorologiques bien moins clémentes. Et bien que les sorts de protections des anneaux offrissent aussi bien une couverture contre les précipitations naturelles, ils ne protégeaient pas du froid qui pouvait sévir. Ainsi, un an auparavant, plusieurs concurrents dont Tex avaient du stopper une course avant terme, trop engourdis pour continuer dans des conditions acceptables. Cette contre-performance avait coûté le podium au jeune Azar : il avait terminé la saison quatrième au classement général.

On annonça la fin de la préparation du parcours. La session d'essais était imminente. Victor se dirigea vers une des tribunes volantes qui allaient prendre place aux abords du parcours, tandis que son fils, à l'instar des autres coureurs, enfourchait son balai pour se positionner sur le départ du parcours. Cette première session était essentiellement l'occasion pour les coureurs de tester les ajustements des balais et de faire une première rencontre avec le parcours, avant de démarrer la session de qualification qui aurait lieu dans l'après-midi, elle même prélude à la course proprement dite prévue dans la soirée.

Le départ fut donné. Malgré la nature libre de cette session, les coureurs s'étaient lancés dans le parcours en déployant la majorité des capacités de leurs balais. De la tribune où il se trouvait, Victor avait vue sur trois des virages les plus délicats du parcours du jour. De quoi observer de près les performances de son fils sur ces points critiques. Comme d'habitude, père et fils avaient longuement étudié ces virages sur le papier, et sans jamais y être passé, Tex avait une idée précise de leur configuration. Cependant, il y avait toujours un certain fossé entre la connaissance théorique d'un virage et son franchissement réel, et il faudrait bien chercher à corriger ces éventuels points faibles avant la soirée.

Plus loin, Tex franchissait les premiers virages du parcours, au milieu des autres concurrents. De l'opinion de son père, ces courbes constituaient de petites mises en bouche dont il se débarrassa en effet rapidement. La première difficulté du circuit arrivait, au virage numéro cinq : serré sur la droite, et légèrement remontant en sortie. Tex le passa sans problème, tandis que les coureurs les moins expérimentés perdaient déjà de précieuses fractions de secondes en se laissant surprendre par la prise d'altitude finale. Victor gribouilla quelques notes sur un calepin, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Les concurrents étaient maintenant dans une portion trop lointaine du parcours pour que le père de Tex put les analyser précisément. Ils revenaient à une distance raisonnable pour la seconde difficulté du circuit : une série alternante de virages se terminant par une décente assez brusque. Sur cette portion là, le balai de Tex serait idéal : si la rapidité du vieillissant Éclair de Feu laissait à désirer malgré la préparation qu'il avait subie, sa capacité de changement de direction était en revanche très appréciable. Le Serdaigle arriva dans la chicane parmi d'autres coureurs, sous l'oeil attentif de son père. Celui-ci pencha la tête de gauche à droite dans le rythme où son fils prenait les virages, tout en commentant pour lui-même, dans un murmure :

-Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! Ah, dommage !

Sans possibilité de doubler au milieu de la succession de virages, l'avantage de la maniabilité se trouvait réduit par la proximité des autres concurrents. Tex passa cependant encore deux coureurs dans la décente finale.

Victor vit son fils s'éloigner à nouveau et entrer dans la partie la plus rapide du parcours. Techniquement sans problèmes, l'homme savait que le balai serait ici le facteur limitant. Au bout d'un moment, les premiers concurrents se rapprochèrent. Tex se trouvait désormais huitième. Pas encore la catastrophe, comme il le murmura. Il faudrait cependant que son fils se montre un peu cavalier dans la partie la plus audacieuse du parcours qui arrivait désormais : une décente verticale suivie d'un long virage hélicoïdal, que Victor avait surnommé « Le Tire-Bouchon ». De quoi laisser s'exprimer la maniabilité du vieux balai classique du genre. Gagné : l'Éclair de Feu pouvait se permettre, à l'intérieur de l'hélice, une vitesse que les autres ne pouvaient que difficilement atteindre sur le bord extérieur du parcours. Il remonta ainsi plusieurs adversaires, et sortit du virage à pleine vitesse. « Parfait ! » Victor finit d'annoter son calepin. Ce point du parcours n'allait poser aucun problème. Au contraire même.

Lorsque l'essai toucha à sa fin, Tex s'était positionné cinquième. S'il perfectionnait ses premiers virages pour ne pas être gêné dans ses passages de prédilection, il obtiendrait un classement plus qu'honorable. De l'opinion de son père, la saison commençait plutôt bien !

oOo

Une femme brune d'une petite quarantaine d'années avait pris place dans une des tribunes alors que le départ de la session de qualification allait être donné. Observant son fils s'aligner au départ, une certaine angoisse la gagnait peu à peu, comme toujours dans ces instants précédant la course. Un subtil mélange d'inquiétude face aux risques inhérents au sport et d'excitation engendrée par l'incertitude du résultat final. Au fil des années, elle avait vu grandir chez son fils la passion de la course, aidée certes par un père lui-même fanatique de Torus et ajusteur professionnel de balais. Cette femme avait pour nom Anna Azar.

Et voilà qu'une nouvelle saison en championnat national débutait. Pour Anna, cela signifiait encore plus de courses, encore plus de stress, et encore plus d'envolées lyriques chez son fils d'ordinaire si calme. Un véritable amour de ce sport animait ce dernier depuis la première fois où il avait passé ses premiers anneaux, à l'âge de sept ans. Il s'agissait d'un parcours d'initiation au sol dont les anneaux, entièrement créés magiquement, n'avaient aucune consistance physique. A califourchon sur un balai d'enfant bridé à une altitude maximale de trois mètres et ne dépassant guère vingt nœuds, le jeune Tex-Ivay avait passé l'après midi à apprendre à voler et à prendre ses premiers virages, sous les encouragements de son père, qu'elle avait elle-même du retenir un tant soit peu. Victor avait définitivement transmis le virus à son fils ce jour là, et ce dernier n'avait donné de répit à ses parents que lorsqu'il avait à nouveau chevauché un balai de Torus-enfant. Au départ réticente à l'idée de voir Tex sur un balai de Torus si jeune, Anna avait bien vite fini par capituler devant l'insistance des deux hommes de sa vie, son mari ayant été tout aussi enthousiaste que son fils.

Anna était donc maintenant assise dans cette tribune, la bouche pincée par son anxiété croissante tandis qu'elle croisait et décroisait régulièrement les doigts. Tel était le rituel qui prenait place à chaque nouvelle saison, son tendre Victor à ses côtés, et son cher Tex-Ivay au départ du parcours. Enfin, au premier virage désormais. Et tandis que son mari prenait des notes sur la trajectoire de son fils, elle avait les yeux rivés sur le peloton, dans lequel Tex était placé en bonne position. Les coureurs se tenaient tout de même à une distance fort courte les uns des autres au goût d'Anna, dont le rythme cardiaque accélérait à chaque fois que son rejeton passait un virage en rasant un concurrent de près.

Tex arriva cette fois à la chicane en bonne position, ce qui lui permit de prendre une certaine avance sur la plupart des concurrents. Anna savait que c'était un bon point, son mari ayant lourdement insisté dessus à midi lors du débriefing du premier essai. La femme ne pouvait désormais plus voir avec précision les coureurs qui étaient entrés dans la partie rapide du circuit. Comment son fils en sortirait-il ? C'était la partie la plus difficile pour lui à ce qu'elle avait compris. Pourvu qu'il limite les dégâts ! Les voilà qui se rapprochaient, fondant sur eux comme le parcours passait à nouveau près d'eux. Surprise, Anna écarquilla les yeux en voyant réapparaître Tex. Cinquième ! Son fils avait la cinquième place ! Avait-elle mal compris la discussion du midi ou était-ce une très bonne position pour lui à cet endroit de la course ? Un coup d'oeil vers Victor, dont le regard oscillait entre son calepin et Tex alors qu'un large sourire barrait son visage, confirma son analyse. Les concurrents allaient maintenant entrer dans ''le tire-bouchon'' comme son mari l'appelait ; c'était tout bon pour Tex, ça !

– ALLEZ TEX ! GAAAZ ! s'entendit-elle hurler alors qu'elle se levait brusquement.

– Oups ! Visiblement, elle s'était un peu trop laissé emporter par la course. Légèrement piteuse, elle se rassit, non sans donner une tape sur le haut du crâne de son mari, qui avait éclaté de rire face à la réaction inattendue de sa chère et tendre, peu habituée à ce genre de démonstrations.

L'essai s'acheva, Tex arrivant en troisième position. Cette performance lui permettant ainsi de partir sur la deuxième ligne lors de la course proprement dite.

– Eh ben c'était pas mal ça ! s'exclama Victor d'un air enjoué. S'il nous ressert ça ce soir, on pourra vraiment dire que la saison commence bien !

Tournant la tête vers Anna, il ajouta avec un sourire :

-Il commence même à déchaîner les passions on dirait ! avant d'éclater de rire devant le regard faussement courroucé de son épouse.

oOo

Pour la troisième fois dans la journée, Tex se retrouva à attendre que le nuage à l'entrée du parcours passe au vert. L'excitation le gagnait peu à peu alors que le top départ approchait. Cette course était la bonne : la seule dont le classement final allait compter. Après deux essais, il avait suffisamment bien enregistré le parcours. Selon toute logique, la performance serait belle.

Vert ! Et pour la troisième fois, il se rua dans le parcours. la plupart des concurrents étaient à ses trousses, seulement deux devant lui. Mais, comme d'habitude, son vaillant destrier manquait de puissance, et un concurrent le passa avant le premier virage. Ce dernier arriva cependant légèrement trop vite dans la bifurcation, et passa un peu au large. Tex avait parfaitement pris la corde et grappilla ainsi les précieux centièmes de seconde qu'il avait perdu au départ. il repassa devant son adversaire.

– Haha ! Sans maîtrise, la puissance n'est rien ! pensa-t-il alors que sa prise de virages pratiquement parfaite lui permettait de conserver sa position. Il se rapprochait même du second. Avec un peu de chance, il serait suffisamment proche de lui à l'entrée du virage numéro cinq pour tenter un dépassement. Mais pour cela, il faudrait être particulièrement précis.

Le fameux virage double arriva enfin. Tex, aux talons de son adversaire, analysait la trajectoire de ce dernier tout en peaufinant la sienne. Le concurrent avait bien pris le premier virage, mais partait définitivement trop haut pour la sortie.

– Allez, ça se tente !

Le jeune Azar garda une trajectoire basse, et braqua au plus près des anneaux dans la remontée. Comme il l'avait prévu, son adversaire dût ralentir sensiblement pour conserver sa trajectoire. Tex passa à vitesse soutenue par l'intérieur du virage remontant et se retrouva deuxième.

– Yes !

Le Serdaigle avait réussi, il ne savait lui-même pas très bien comment, à ne pas se faire à nouveau dépasser avant l'entrée de la chicane. Il entra dans celle-ci alors que le sifflement des concurrents parvenait à ses oreilles.

– Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! Et hop !

C'en était déjà terminé de la série de virages. Il fit pivoter son balai de façon à se retrouver tête en bas, franchit ainsi le virage descendant en bout de chicane, et se remis à l'endroit. Il était désormais sur les talons du premier, alors que la partie rapide du circuit arrivait.

Tex se ratatina contre son balai. Il s'efforçait de tirer le meilleur de celui-ci dans la partie rapide du circuit. Cependant, il pouvait entendre les plaintes des sorts de propulsion qui indiquaient clairement qu'il atteignait leurs limites. Pire, il risquait de les endommager si par malheur il les sollicitait davantage. C'est ainsi qu'il finit par se faire rattraper et dépasser trois fois avant avant d'arriver dans une zone plus sinueuse.

Enfin, « l'Alambic ». Tex préférait ce surnom à celui de « Tire-bouchon » pour son passage de prédilection. Quoi qu'il en fut, ce virage était sa dernière chance de remonter dans le classement du jour. Talonnant un concurrent, il s'engagea dans le long virage. Le garçon devant lui était clairement en difficulté dans cette partie, et dévia vers l'extérieur. Il laissait ainsi à Tex tout le champ libre pour passer. Le troisième du moment était par contre bien plus difficile à dépasser : il restait bien à l'intérieur du long virage et maintenait une vitesse suffisante pour empêcher toute tentative de dépassement par l'extérieur. A moins que...

Tex se positionna légèrement en retrait de son adversaire, et attendit alors une erreur de ce dernier. Celle ci survint à la sortie de l'Alambic, où le virage se desserrait alors légèrement. Le concurrent, ajustant mal sa bifurcation, se retrouva trop près des anneaux. Les sorts de protections commencèrent à le ralentir. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour que Tex le passe par l'extérieur.

– Oh le coup de bol ! Merveilleux !

Sans plus tergiverser, le jeune Azar se rua dans la dernière partie du parcours, ayant pris suffisamment de distance par rapport au maintenant quatrième. C'est en troisième position qu'il franchit l'anneau final. Première course de la saison, premier podium. Son père avait raison : la saison commençait fort !

oOo

Tex quitta la séance photo du podium quelque peu éreinté par sa journée. Après un dernier salut aux autres concurrents et à leurs familles, les Azar rejoignirent les abris afin de récupérer leurs affaires avant de rentrer. Le petit trophée de bronze que le fils venait de remporter aurait sa place sur l'étagère du salon, en compagnie des autres. Le jeune garçon savait qu'il restait beaucoup de place libre sur le meuble, et comptait bien le remplir un jour.

Ils aperçurent un couple fort peu commun marcher dans leur direction. Une grande femme brune dont on pouvait deviner des yeux très sombres était flanquée d'un étui à balai. Elle était accompagnée d'un homme à peine moins grand, d'un blond très pâle aux yeux clairs habillé d'un costume chic, qui détonnait avec l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Arrivés à leur niveau, Tex leva la tête et une expression de totale surprise s'afficha sur son visage.

– Hé, je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes Freya Vennel ! La championne du _Trophée des Voyageurs ! _lança-t-il.

La coureuse qu'il avait vu plusieurs fois dans Torus-Passion se tenait maintenant devant lui, en chair et en os.

– Ravie d'te rencontrer, Tex ! répondit Freya, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire face à sa réaction. Visiblement, elle avait un fan ! Elle salua ensuite les parents.

L'homme qui l'accompagnait fit alors un pas en avant, semblant désireux de procéder à des présentations plus conventionnelles. Il s'inclina légèrement avant de prendre la parole :

– Permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis Mylord Facoa, gérant du centre du même nom. Auriez-vous quelques minutes à nous consacrer ?


	4. Interlude : Le Trophée des Voyageurs

**Note de l'auteur : **ceci n'est pas réellement un chapitre de _Extérieur-corde-extérieur_. Il s'agit d'un petit interlude réalisé à l'occasion du septième défi _Des Mots et des Idées_ du forum francophone. Il s'agit d'écrire un texte avec quelques mots imposés (indiqués en caractères gras). Bien que compréhensible sans avoir lu le début de la fic, il n'est pas pour autant dénué d'intérêt pour le lecteur assidu : il apporte une vision de l'historique de l'univers dans lequel les héros évoluent dans cette fic.

* * *

**Interlude : Le Trophée des Voyageurs**

_Cinq ans auparavant..._

Pour les moldus, l'île d'Avalon était un mythe. Certaines légendes en avaient fait la dernière demeure du roi Arthur, le lieu de résidence de la Fée Morgane et celui de naissance de Merlin. D'autres récits la décrivaient comme le seul lieu où la magie avait perduré, mais qui était devenu inaccessible depuis des temps immémoriaux.

Pour les sorciers, Avalon avait effectivement été créée à l'époque de Merlin. Elle n'était cependant que l'œuvre d'une poignée de mages désireux d'adopter une vie d'ermitage. Tout féru d'histoire de la magie pouvait consulter les rééditions du **Journal Intime** _de Kurvin le Solitaire_ relatant la construction de ce lieu unique. A l'heure actuelle, ce dernier était devenu un plaisant lieu de villégiature. L'île, dont la largeur n'excédait pas quinze kilomètres, était totalement incartable, et de puissants sorts de désillusion la masquait des non-sorciers. Elle était en temps normal peu habitée : on y trouvait seulement une poignée d'anciens manoirs cossus, occupés par les quelques familles fortunées qui y vivaient à l'année. L'été, le camping était littéralement pris d'assaut par des sorciers en vacances et en mal de détente. Le lieu offrait quelques promenades pédestres et de nombreuses plages. En outre, les sorts de protection de l'île permettaient la pratique du balai volant sans risque d'être aperçu par des moldus.

Une jeune femme brune apparu dans la petite prairie qui faisait office de zone d'arrivée par portauloin de l'île. Le soleil de Juin, contrastant avec le faible éclairage du hangar d'où elle était partie, lui fit plisser les yeux. Autour d'elle, une cinquantaine de sorciers venaient également d'atterrir sur l'île. Tous ces arrivants étaient muni de balais, pour la plupart spécialement profilés pour la vitesse. A chacun avait été donné un dossard affichant nom et prénom ainsi qu'un numéro. Celui de la jeune femme indiquait : _72 – Freya Vennel_.

La monture de Freya possédait un manche d'un bois presque blanc contrastant avec la brosse qui était composée d'un fagot de branches noires. A l'avant du balai était inscrit en lettres dorées le nom de son créateur : _Osamu_. De l'autre coté, on avait apposé de la même couleur le caractère japonais signifiant _Faucon_. Petite excentricité de sa propriétaire, les liens du fagot avaient été colorés en **rose**, une manière pour elle de marquer sa féminité en moquant au passage la dernière mode des possesseurs de balais, qui consistait à y apporter une touche décorative personnelle, le plus souvent agressive.

Freya quitta la prairie d'un pas rapide pour se rendre à l'hôtel du **Poney** _Agile_ où elle avait une chambre pour la nuit. Une foule, inhabituelle pour l'endroit, abondait sur le chemin allant de la zone d'arrivée vers l'unique ville d'Avalon. A l'entrée de cette dernière, une grande banderole traversant la rue principale annonçait :

_Trophée des Voyageurs 2004 – 28 Juin_

Une série de noms de firmes ayant sponsorisé l'événement défilaient magiquement en bas de l'annonce. Freya distingua immédiatement le logo de _Champions of Facoa_ et éclata d'un **rire cristallin**. Ainsi, son nouveau patron avait finalement pris part au financement de cette édition de l'événement annuel, non content de la laisser finalement participer à ce qu'il avait au départ appelé « la course de Torus sauvage ». Comme disait l'adage : business is business !

Le Torus. Depuis qu'elle était en âge de tenir sur un balai, Freya vouait à ce sport un **amour éternel**. À l'époque, ces courses n'étaient pas très connues du public sorcier, du moins en Europe. En France où elle avait grandi, on n'avait d'yeux que pour le quidditch à l'instar du Royaume Uni. Son sport favori avait alors la réputation d'être aussi dangereux que coûteux, et pratiqué uniquement par quelques fous du manche. En réalité, les instances officielles du torus offraient à leurs courses une sécurité accrue, bien loin de l'image du sorcier solitaire casse-cou qui hantait l'inconscient collectif. Néanmoins, ce sport avait connu en quelques années une recrudescence du nombre de spectateurs et de pratiquants, même s'il était encore loin de tenir le devant de la scène, où le quidditch était solidement ancré depuis des générations.

Le nombre de spectateurs qui abondaient sur la place centrale reflétait l'engouement grandissant des sorciers pour les courses de Torus. Ces amateurs du sport de vitesse affichaient de plus en plus leur passion sur leurs vêtements. Ici, une poignée de supporters de quelque coureur exhibaient fièrement des robes de sorcier portant la griffe de leur idole. Là, juchée sur les épaules de son père, une fillette était vêtue d'un **petit pull en laine** sur lequel était représenté un **nounours** juché sur un balai, au dessus duquel s'affichait le mot _Torus_ en grandes lettres colorées. Ses **yeux d'un bleu profond**observèrent avec intérêt Freya lorsque cette dernière passa devant elle, son _Faucon_ en main. La coureuse lui sourit en lui faisant un signe de main amical et poursuivit son chemin.

Sur la place centrale, Freya eut la surprise de rencontrer une vieille connaissance du nom de Zackary Loisson, un coureur qui, tout comme elle, avait évolué dans le milieu du Free-Fly : les courses de torus clandestines. Elle se souvenait surtout de l'homme pour sa forte propension au machisme, courant dans cette branche. A l'époque, il n'avait de cesse de tenter des attaques verbales misogynes pour la déstabiliser, la comparant à une moldue dont elle avait oublié le nom, mais qui, selon le coureur, « était à sa place à s'occuper des **bébés phoques** ». Freya lui adressa un sourire moqueur en le croisant. Loisson était équipé d'un **Étoile Filante** _IV_ flambant neuf. Une fois de plus, il affichait sa volonté d'en mettre plein la vue, mais ne serait selon toute vraisemblance au final qu'un bien piètre défi. Elle n'avait jamais perdu une course contre lui, et ce jour ne ferait pas exception à la règle. Le seul changement qui marquerait ce nouvel affrontement serait l'absence de quolibets lancés à voix haute : entrée dans les courses officielles oblige, le fair-play et le respect affiché des adversaires étaient ici de mise. La Fédération Internationale de Torus y veillait, surtout depuis que le grand public avait commencé à s'intéresser aux courses. Adieu donc, remarques puériles mais oh combien jouissives à lancer à l'arrivée. Pas même un commentaire sur la technique de vol de son adversaire, qu'elle avait jadis comparé à celle du **petit oisillon tombé du nid,** avant d'attaquer sur un registre bien plus grivois.

La coureuse arriva dans sa chambre d'hôtel et se débarrassa sommairement de ses affaires. Le bâtiment avait été entièrement construit en bois, et ce matériau composait en grande partie la pièce où la jeune femme venait de s'installer. Elle était meublée de façon minimaliste, contenant simplement un lit, une petite armoire, une table et une chaise. Le tout avait un aspect rustique qui donnait à la chambre une ambiance reposante dont la jeune femme pourrait profiter avant de s'élancer dans la course qui aurait lieu dans l'après-midi.

Freya s'étendit sur le lit sans prendre la peine d'enlever la **couette** afin de s'accorder quelques minutes de repos. Son cher patron Facoa n'avait pas tout à fait tort : de toutes les courses de torus officielles, le Trophée des Voyageurs était celle qui se rapprochait le plus du stéréotype dont souffrait encore le sport. Le tracé partait du centre de l'île et allait en effectuer le tour complet à très basse altitude. Alors que les parcours classiques étaient délimités par une série d'anneaux espacés les uns des autres d'une dizaine de mètres, constituant une sorte de 'tube' dans lequel passaient les concurrents, le parcours de l'île n'était repéré que tous les cent mètres. Cette disposition particulière interdisait le tracé de virages serrés, et le résultat était un parcours extrêmement rapide, dans lequel les erreurs de trajectoires pouvaient se terminer dans un arbre ou une habitation. En raison du grand nombre de participants, cette course avait pris la forme d'un contre-la-montre. Les coureurs allaient donc s'élancer chacun leur tour, à intervalles réguliers. Néanmoins, la moindre erreur ne pardonnait généralement pas sur ce parcours, et beaucoup des éditions précédentes avaient été le lieu de fins de carrières tragiques. Certes, les courses de free-fly auxquelles Freya participait jadis était nettement plus vicieuses, mais elle devrait néanmoins être au maximum de sa concentration durant toute la durée de l'épreuve à venir pour assurer une performance honorable. La coureuse fit le vide. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus profonde. Un à un, ses muscles se relaxèrent tandis qu'elle fixait le plafond sans le voir.

Au loin, un clocher sonna deux heures. On y était. La course allait bientôt commencer. Freya sortit de sa méditation et, après un étirement en règle, quitta sa chambre pour se rendre au départ. Enfin pourrait-elle pousser son balai dans ses derniers retranchements.

La semaine suivante, elle devait faire la une de _Torus-Passion_, trophée en main. Une entrée dans le Torus professionnel pour elle, un rayonnement accru pour Champions of Facoa.


	5. 04 : Freya

**Chapitre 4 : Freya**

Freya pénétra dans le hangar privé de Champions of Facoa à la suite de son patron et de leurs invités du jour. Un petit parcours très sinueux y avait été installé, permettant à une poignée d'apprentis pilotes d'entraîner leur technicité, sous l'œil attentif d'un coach qui les guidaient d'une voix forte. La pilote observa un instant, amusée, l'expression de Tex alors qu'il découvrait l'endroit. Comme toutes les recrues potentielles, il était resté bouche bée devant le spectacle. Le parcours était certes de dimensions réduites par rapport aux tracés des courses officielles, cependant c'était là la seule différence. Il était rare, pour un apprenti, de pouvoir s'entraîner sur un parcours privé.

Victor n'avait pu retenir un sifflement d'admiration.

-Vous avez mis les moyens ! apprécia-t-il.

Sa femme leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement blasée par son enthousiasme. Le temps de la surprise passé, Facoa entama son discours de visite habituel, que Freya avait fini par connaître par cœur. Elle anticipait maintenant même ses gestes et expressions qui, s'ils avaient l'air parfaitement naturels, avaient pourtant été minutieusement calculés.

– Et voici donc l'un de nos parcours privés, énonça Facoa d'une voix posée en désignant la suite d'anneaux. Les anneaux sont les mêmes que ceux utilisés en compétition internationale !

Le propriétaire des lieux tourna la tête, portant son regard spécifiquement sur les parents.

– Bien entendu, ils sont installés par des ensorceleurs professionnels de premier plan. Sécurité oblige.

Cette dernière information était en effet tout particulièrement destinée aux adultes. Le jeune Azar était de toute manière désormais trop absorbé par la contemplation des installations pour réellement écouter ce qui se disait. Freya savait, comme Draco le lui avait expliqué, qu'il s'agissait du but de la manœuvre : l'objectif était de convaincre les parents, à qui la décision revenait. Appâter le jeune avec la partie la plus impressionnante des équipements de l'établissement permettrait simplement de faire pencher la balance en leur faveur, et laissait en outre le temps de discuter avec les parents des aspects les plus inquiétants pour eux.

« Sécurité oblige ». La coureuse avait toujours un imperceptible sourire en coin en entendant cette conclusion. Elle était devenue l'un des leitmotiv de Champions of Facoa, qui devait se montrer rassurant pour briser l'image tenace de dangerosité extrême qu'avait encore le Torus. Freya se rappelait pourtant une époque où tout ceci était bien loin des préoccupations de son patron. Ce dernier avait, au grand regret de sa collaboratrice, du en passer par l'expérience pour comprendre que le modèle économique initial de son affaire n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus sain ni pour lui, ni pour les jeunes avec qui il traitait. La leçon avait été brusque, et avait bien failli causer la disparition prématurée de la jeune organisation.

oOo

_Quatre ans auparavant..._

_Freya avait fait une entrée fracassante dans le bureau du directeur pour rendre le Faucon à Draco, la seule dette qu'elle avait envers lui. Toute volonté de collaboration avec cet homme avait disparu. Le visage fermé, elle avait déposé le balai sans douceur sur le bureau, derrière lequel se trouvait le blond._

_– __Désolée Boss, avait-elle lancé._

_Sa voix se voulait calme, mais était chargée de colère et de déception._

_– __Coller un ''Samouraï'' entre les jambes de Thorn et le lâcher en pleine nature alors qu'il était jamais monté sur quelque chose de plus costaud qu'un Brossdur IX, c'était une connerie à pas faire ! avait-elle poursuivi._

_La jeune femme avait soupiré, alors que Draco avait gardé son habituel masque impassible, avant de conclure : _

_– __M'étonnerais que ça aide vos affaires. Bon courage pour la suite !_

_Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, Draco l'avait interrompu : _

_– __Freya ?_

_L'interpellée s'était arrêtée, tournant la tête vers son désormais ex-patron, qui avait toujours la même expression neutre sur le visage._

_– __Comment va-t-il ?_

_Moquant l'attitude habituelle du blond, la pilote avait répondu sur un ton faussement badin en haussant les épaules :_

_– __Oh, fort bien pour quelqu'un qui s'est décalqué contre un arbre pendant un de ses ''entraînement en solo'' avec un vrai balai de torus. Il survivra. Dans quel état, ils peuvent pas encore dire par contre._

_Pinçant les lèvres, elle avait poursuivi plus sérieusement : _

_– __Ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit en état de passer pro un jour en tout cas. Ça sera déjà un miracle qu'il puisse remonter sur un balai quand il sortira de Sainte Mangouste... S'il en sort un jour._

_Elle avait vu le blond oublier l'espace d'un instant la composition de son visage et blêmir, le temps d'assimiler l'information. Fait exceptionnel dans cet homme qu'elle connaissait si froid et distant. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas dire avec certitude si l'assurance d'un avenir morose pour ce jeune de seize ans avait réellement touché son patron, ou s'il se souciait plus simplement de la perte d'une de ses pancartes publicitaires ambulantes et de la nette baisse de popularité que cette affaire allait sans doute lui coûter. Probablement un mélange des deux._

_– __Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? avait-elle explosé. Vous appelez votre boite un « ludus » et vous entraînez même pas vos gars ! Vous les suivez même pas de loin ! C'est pas étonnant qu'ils se fassent massacrer avant même d'être dans l'arène ! Même le Free-Fly, c'est ''safe'' à coté !_

_L'entretien s'était arrêté là, sur un claquement de porte._

Les mois suivants cette discussion, Freya avait eu la surprise de voir apparaître dans les revues spécialisés plusieurs annonces d'offre d'emplois pour des ensorceleurs de parcours, médicomages, et professeurs de balai avancé pour le compte de son ancien patron. Quelques semaines plus tard, il se présentait à nouveau chez elle. Elle avait éclaté de rire.

_– __Qui voilà ! Vous pouviez plus vous passer de moi ou quoi ? lui avait-elle lancé, d'un faux air aguicheur._

_– __Très amusant ! Je suis marié, souvenez-vous, avait-il marmonné._

_Récupérant bien vite sa prestance, il avait continué : _

_– __Par contre, j'ai besoin d'un bon entraîneur, et un bon manager pour le personnel que je vais recruter._

_– __Et vous m'imaginez à quelle place ? s'était enquise la coureuse en haussant un sourcil._

_Semblant ignorer sa question, Draco avait poursuivi, la regardant dans les yeux :_

_– __J'ai aussi besoin de quelqu'un en qui j'ai suffisamment confiance pour déléguer toute la direction technique de l'école, pour me concentrer sur l'aspect commercial et financier de l'affaire._

_Devant l'air interloqué de Freya, il avait simplement haussé les épaules._

_– __Après tout, c'est là que j'excelle, n'est-ce pas ? Une telle personne aurait donc carte blanche._

_Freya avait à nouveau marqué un temps d'arrêt. Si elle avait bien compris, il venait de lui proposer pas moins que de la placer comme second de son organisation. Draco lui avait ensuite révélé ses plans pour le futur de Facoa : suivant le constat qu'elle avait énoncé – si posément – lors de leur précédente rencontre, il avait décidé de revoir son approche : il engagerait les coureurs en tant que professionnels, sous un contrat de termes similaires à ceux des joueurs de quidditch. Comme auparavant, il recruterait les jeunes les plus prometteurs, mais il leur offrirait une formation, dont le prix serait compensé par un engagement à faire partie de son organisation en tant que coureur professionnel pour une certaine durée. Pour mener le projet à bien, il comptait fournir fonds et relations commerciales, tandis qu'elle apporterait son savoir faire et sa connaissance du milieu._

_Freya avait du reconnaître que, malgré ses nombreux défauts, l'homme était capable d'apprendre de ses erreurs. Travailler avec lui pouvait redevenir intéressant..._

oOo

Sortant de ses souvenirs, Freya observa à nouveau les parents de leur nouvelle recrue potentielle. Le père avait l'air d'ores et déjà conquis, pratiquement aussi enthousiaste que son rejeton. La mère semblait moins emballée. Pendant ce temps, Draco poursuivait la présentation :

– Les juniors pris en charge par Facoa ont un accès illimité aux parcours, en dehors des plages d'entraînement des coureurs pros. Ceci dit, nous plaçons ces dernières en semaine, pendant les cours. Il n'y a donc pas en pratique de problème de chevauchement.

– D'ailleurs, à propos des cours, intervint Anna. Cela va sans dire mais nous tenons à ce que Tex ne les laisse pas de coté, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en lançant successivement à son fils puis à son mari un regard les dissuadant d'objecter.

Freya retint un rire en voyant la réaction identique du père et du fils, dont l'enthousiasme était soudain nettement retombé. Anna semblait être le contrepoids à la passion un peu trop dévorante de Victor et Tex. Contrepoids sans aucun doute nécessaire, pensa la coureuse.

Draco se tourna vers la mère inquiète et lui répondit avec un sourire assuré accompagné d'un ton quelque peu pompeux :

– Guère plus que moi ! Il en va de l'honneur de la maison : je ne puis permettre que l'on dise de Champions of Facoa qu'il est un regroupement d'ignares. La réussite scolaire, sinon l'excellence, restent une condition sine-qua-non.

Devant la légère moue dubitative d'Anna, il ajouta en haussant les épaules :

– En réalité, disposer de jeunes talents brillants tant scolairement que sur le plan sportif constitue une excellente publicité pour ce ludus.

Freya retint un nouveau rire devant l'air estomaqué d'Anna. Facoa n'hésitait pas à dire les choses franchement lorsqu'il en ressentait la nécessité. Préciser son point de vue de manière totalement pragmatique ne l'avait probablement pas rendu sympathique aux yeux de son interlocutrice, néanmoins il s'agissait sans doute du meilleur moyen de la convaincre de la véracité de ses propos. Le jeune Tex avait quitté le parcours des yeux pour se tourner vers Draco, un air inquiet sur le visage.

– J'ai des bonnes notes à Poudlard vous savez !

– Et personne ici ne désire que cela change, n'est-ce pas ? avait rétorqué le blond.

Freya compatit intérieurement. S'ils faisaient affaire, l'année allait s'annoncer tant sportive que studieuse pour le garçon. Facoa ne plaisantait pas sur ce point. D'ailleurs poursuivit-il sur un ton détaché, mais affichant cependant un visage strict que Freya savait destiné à Tex :

– Une insuffisance dans les résultats scolaires de nos juniors se traduit automatiquement par une interdiction de parcours la fin de semaine suivante, qu'il s'agisse d'un simple entraînement ou d'une compétition.

Puis, avec un sourire amusé alors qu'il regardait à nouveau Anna, il ajouta :

– Cependant, cela ne se produit que rarement dans la pratique.

À en juger par l'expression soulagée de cette dernière, elle était sans doute pour le moment totalement rassurée sur le point scolaire. Facoa ne paraissait plus un obstacle aux futures Buses et autres Aspics de son fils.

oOo

La session d'entraînement des recrues de Facoa venait de s'achever, et Tex avait reçu l'invitation de Draco de s'essayer au parcours sitôt la visite terminée. Le garçon ne s'étant pas fait prier, Victor et Anna observaient leur fils filer à travers les anneaux sur son Éclair de Feu, revêtu d'une tenue de coureur d'emprunt. Le jeune Nautilus s'était lui aussi attardé sur le parcours, et semblait fournir à Tex un défi coriace.

Victor affichait un air perplexe. Il finit par demander à Draco :

– Il y a juste une chose qui m'échappe... Pourquoi Tex ? Je pensais que vous auriez d'abord fait la proposition au vainqueur d'hier ?

Ce fut néanmoins Freya qui lui répondit :

– Le jeune Anderson a déjà toute une équipe derrière lui. Il avait un balai taillé pour ce genre de parcours, et à mon avis son ajusteur personnel avait bien fait son boulot.

Regardant Victor, elle se reprit :

– Je ne dénigre pas le votre, hein ? L'Éclair de Feu de Tex est préparé au p'tits oignons, mais ça reste un Éclair de Feu première génération, qui accuse bien ses quinze ans. Et quand je vois ce que Tex a pu faire avec, il y a clairement une différence de potentiel !

Victor et Anna acquiescèrent en silence et se regardèrent. Ils essayaient de garder une attitude neutre, mais rayonnaient intérieurement de fierté en entendant cela. Ils savaient leur fils talentueux, mais l'entendre dire de la bouche d'une personne extérieure, professionnelle de surcroît, faisait toujours chaud au coeur. Freya reprit la parole :

– Vous savez, j'ai jamais vu aucun gosse arriver très loin dans le Torus sans être soutenu par sa famille. Vous avez l'air à fond derrière Tex, et ça, ça joue vraiment beaucoup. J'ai vu des p'tits gars envoyés chez les plus grands profs aux quatre coins du monde. Tant qu'ils étaient coupés de leurs proches ou ne se sentaient pas supportés, on n'a jamais rien su en tirer.

Victor émit un léger rire tandis que sa femme lui lançait :

– Tu vois ? Ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée de toutes façons !

Devant l'œil interrogateur de Freya, il expliqua :

– Au début, j'avais pensé envoyer Tex à Salem, pour qu'il puisse aller aussi dans une école de Torus américaine. Sauf que nous, on avait prévu d'y aller régulièrement ! contra-t-il à l'attention d'Anna. Les portoloins transatlantiques, ce n'est pas si cher après tout !

– Les States forment de très bon joueurs, confirma la coureuse. Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise idée ! Tant que les parents gardent un lien fort et que le jeune est pas totalement dépaysé, ça peut rouler. D'ailleurs, les jeunes de chez Facoa viennent de toute l'Europe, et ils s'en tirent bien !

Victor hocha négativement la tête.

– De toutes façons, j'ai laissé tomber l'idée des USA il y a deux ans. Quand il y a eu cette histoire avec le neveu de Mike Gilet, vous vous souvenez ? Tex était né la même année...

Freya acquiesça tristement, se remémorant l'événement qui avait retenti avec force dans l'univers du Torus, et même au delà. Mike Gilet, champion du monde de Torus à plusieurs reprises, était issu d'une famille dont pratiquement tous les membres baignaient dans ce sport dès leur plus jeune âge. Son neveu, prénommé Hamlin, n'échappait pas à la règle, et était entré très tôt en compétition. Il était âgé d'une dizaine d'années quand, deux ans auparavant, il avait pris part à une course au sol, variante où les anneaux étaient remplacés par des demi-cercles plantés en terre et dont la disposition privilégiait la technique à la vitesse. Dans un virage, le garçon lancé à trop vive allure était sorti du parcours. Il s'avéra que les sorts de protections des arches à cet endroit là n'avaient pas été en mesure de retenir le jeune coureur, qui avait donc poursuivi sa course à l'extérieur du tracé. Ce fut une tribune, installée face au virage et au plus près du parcours, qui avait finalement stoppé net l'enfant.

Le choc avait mis sur le coup un terme à sa vie.

– Je peux me tromper, mais je pense que les instances britanniques serrent un peu plus la vis au niveau sécurité, résuma Victor, une expression sans joie sur le visage. Et quoi qu'il en soit, ici, on peut s'assurer de-visu de la manière dont sont montés les parcours. Le Torus n'est déjà pas sans risques, alors autant ne pas en rajouter ! C'est aussi à nous de nous assurer qu'il n'y a pas de problème.

– A propos de cela, intervint Draco, notre établissement est assuré en cas de dommages corporels sur nos pilotes. Tous les soins éventuels sont entièrement pris en charge.

Freya ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant le manque de tact de son patron. Cela avait au moins le mérite de briser un tant soit peu l'ambiance lourde qui s'était installée. Elle vit Victor, légèrement décontenancé, acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

– D'ailleurs, concernant l'aspect financier, l'admission de Tex-Ivay dans notre établissement peut se faire à l'année, de manière traditionnelle, poursuivit son patron. Les frais étant cependant élevés, nous disposons d'un système interne de bourse, consistant en un engagement de l'élève sur le plan professionnel, d'une durée proportionnelle au nombre d'années financées. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous nous occupons bien évidemment de fournir tout le matériel, balais et équipement.

Draco montra d'un signe de main les râteliers sur lesquels étaient entreposés les balais.

-Comme vous avez pu le constater, nous suivons là aussi les exigences matérielles des compétitions internationales, étant donné qu'elles sont le but de nos joueurs.

Freya retint une moue contrariée. Comme à l'habitude, le discours de son patron ne contenait aucune trace de la moindre passion pour le sport. Même si le rôle de de directeur de Draco lui imposait de se montrer pragmatique sur les aspects les moins palpitants du Torus, elle avait espéré qu'avec le temps, il se montrerait intéressé par le sport en lui-même. Or, elle n'avait jamais décelé en lui aucun signe de passion naissante. Une fois de plus déçue, elle reporta son attention sur les performances du garçon sur le parcours d'entraînement, son œil professionnel anticipant déjà sur les points qu'il lui faudrait améliorer.

oOo

Tex avait reposé pied au sol, après plusieurs passages dans le parcours contre Nautilus, améliorant sans cesse son temps. Son adversaire avait cependant une supériorité matérielle et technique indéniable, et était resté hors de sa portée.

– Tu te débrouilles pas mal dis donc p'tit ! lui lança celui-ci. On fera la revanche quand tu reviendras, et à balais égaux ! En attendant, je crois qu'on t'appelle.

Tex vit effectivement son père lui faire signe. Après avoir salué son concurrent d'un instant, il rangea les protections qu'il avait empruntées, et courut vers ses parents. Tous trois accompagnèrent leurs hôtes dans le bureau de la direction. Après les avoir invité à s'asseoir, Facoa leur remit un dossier complet d'inscription.

– Comme je vous le disais, l'entrée dans Champions of Facoa est un engagement sur le long terme. Bien entendu, n'hésitez pas à prendre votre temps pour étudier les termes du contrat, ainsi que les possibilités de financement qui s'offrent à vous. Je vous demanderai seulement de me donner votre réponse d'ici un mois.

– Excusez moi, interrompit timidement Tex, en levant la main de la même manière que s'il se trouvait en classe. La saison nationale a commencé ! Si je viens ici tous les week-ends, ça veut dire que je pourrai pas la continuer cette année ?

– Bien sûr que si ! lui répondit Freya. Les compétitions priment sur les entraînements évidemment !

Elle vit passer sur le garçon un soulagement non feint et précisa :

– Tu continueras dans un premier temps sur ton Éclair de Feu, le temps que tu apprennes à bien maîtriser un balai dédié au Torus. A ce que j'ai vu, je pense qu'on pourra essayer le classique Orée des Bois.

Le visage de Tex s'illumina.

– C'est vrai ? lança-t-il d'un air ravi.

Les yeux de son père s'étaient agrandis l'espace d'un instant. Le balai dont il était question ne se trouvait en effet pas dans les boutiques habituelles. Il s'agissait d'un modèle dédié à la pratique du Torus pour les jeunes.

– Là, on est rendu directement dans la cour des grands ! s'exclama Victor. Vous pensez quand même pas déjà aux flèches, si ?

Freya eut un demi-sourire. L'homme faisait référence à la compétition des _Jeunes Flèches_ : une rencontre internationale spécialement dédiée à ce modèle de balai et dans laquelle s'affrontaient quelques uns des meilleurs jeunes espoirs mondiaux.

Elle temporisa :

– Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Nous considérerons toutes les options en fonction des perf's de Tex sur ce balai. Mais il se peut que dans un an ou deux, il fasse parti de nos internationaux.

– Ah oui ! Pas dès la prochaine saison alors ! s'exclamma Tex, redescendant des sommets de la gloire où Freya le soupçonnait de s'être déjà projeté, pour revenir à la réalité. Elle ne put retenir un rire à cette pensée.

– Je te le répète, chaque chose en son temps ! lui répondit-elle. Il te faudra beaucoup d'entraînement pour maîtriser ce balai à la perfection, et tu m'épaterais franchement si tu y parvenais en cinq mois. Pour le moment, tu as le championnat libre de Grande-Bretagne qui t'attend, non ?

Tex acquiesça, retrouvant son attitude réservée.

« Ah, ces gosses ! » pensa-t-elle. Si on voulait en faire quelque chose, il fallait constamment veiller à ce qu'ils ne prennent pas le mors aux dents, et celui là n'échappait pas à la règle. Cependant, ce n'était rien qu'elle ne savait gérer.

Freya espérait bientôt pouvoir prendre en main la formation de cet intéressant jeune homme, mais la balle était désormais entre les mains de ses parents.


	6. 05 : Teddy

**Chapitre 5 : Teddy**

_Hôpital magique Ortensa Violins, États-Unis d'Amérique._

_Assis sur une chaise, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés appuyés sur une table, un père attendait, anxieux, le réveil de son enfant. Ce dernier, inconscient depuis vingt-quatre heures, était selon les médicomages hors de danger et ne garderait même aucune séquelle. L'inquiétude ne retombait cependant guère chez l'homme, qui observait le lent écoulement de la clepsydre. Celle-ci égrenait les secondes dont il ignorait exactement le nombre qui le séparait du réveil de son fils._

_Ce dernier ouvrit enfin un œil. Il voulut parler mais se rendit vite compte que les sortilèges de guérison posés sur lui l'avaient momentanément rendu aphasique. Faiblement, il attrapa sa baguette et traça magiquement dans l'air :_

_LE SORT D'ENTRAVE AVANT A LÂCHÉ_

_L'homme prit doucement la baguette des mains de son fils. _

_– __Chut ! Repose-toi ! lui murmura-t-il, en caressant ses cheveux blonds._

_Le garçon referma les yeux et se laissa glisser à nouveau dans un sommeil réparateur. Le père était devenu blême. Il alla se rasseoir sur la chaise et s'affala sur la petite table._

_– __Merde ! lâcha-t-il pour lui-même._

_Ça n'aurait pas du se produire. C'était une négligence. Qui était chargé de la vérification du balai ? Peu importe. Lui-même supervisait. Il aurait du s'en assurer. Il aurait du voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. La faute lui incombait. Et le résultat était là._

_Il avait failli y rester..._

oOo

_École de sorcellerie Poudlard_

L'alarme stridente du réveil-matin sonna, éveillant Teddy Lupin tout aussi efficacement qu'une douche froide. Il en venait même à se demander si l'objet ne lançait pas automatiquement un _Enervatum_ dès qu'il se déclenchait. Le gardien des Serdaigle était sorti de l'infirmerie la veille, parfaitement rétabli. Néanmoins, la nuit avait été courte, son cher ami Tex-Ivay ayant été intarissable depuis son retour, alors qu'il lui narrait les événements des deux derniers jours. Aussi, il réduisit au silence le désagréable appareil, considérant le bien que ferait une dizaine de minutes de sommeil supplémentaire.

– Teddy ! Eh ! Ted !

L'interpellé ouvrit un œil et tourna la tête en direction du lit voisin, lequel appartenait à Tex.

– Dix minutes, Tex. J'arrive dans dix minutes... répondit-il d'une vois ensommeillée.

– Ted ! C'est important !

Le jeune Lupin écarta le baldaquin de son lit et vit son ami qui le regardait, tout sourire.

– J'ai fait un podium avant-hier !

C'en fut trop pour le jeune Teddy, qui replongea la tête sous son oreiller, non sans grommeler à son ami :

– 'suis au courant, tu m'la déjà dit une trentaine de fois.

– Ted ?

Le brun avait soulevé l'oreiller sous lequel se cachait son ami.

– On a DCFM dans quarante minutes ! lui annonça-t-il.

Cela acheva de réveiller le jeune métamorphomage qui se redressa vivement, la montée de stress ayant l'espace d'un instant fait blanchir ses cheveux. Le professeur Martin Pager, qui avait repris le poste jadis maudit, n'était pas homme à tolérer le moindre retard de la part de ses élèves. Mieux valait donc se dépêcher. C'est ainsi que Teddy s'extirpa de la douceur de son lit.

– Au fait, Ted, je t'ai dit que j'avais fait un podium ?

Tex évita de justesse l'oreiller lancé dans sa direction avant de sortir du dortoir en riant.

Dehors, un rayon de soleil matinal avait réussi à percer, et le plafond de la grande salle le reflétait, baignant l'un des murs d'une lumière orangée. A la table des Serdaigles, Tex-Ivay, assis face à Teddy, prenait un malin plaisir à taquiner ce dernier.

– Regarde ! même le soleil est revenu ici saluer ma jolie performance d'avant-hier ! lui soutint-il, n'ayant rien perdu de son sourire.

Fermant les yeux, Ted pris sa tête entre ses mains, se couvrant les oreilles des paumes et lança plaintivement :

– Pitié !

C'est à ce moment que le courrier arriva. Le numéro de la semaine de _Torus-Passion_ atterrit devant Tex, avant de disparaître aussitôt. Relevant la tête, le jeune coureur vit son ami en possession du précieux magazine, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

– Je te le rendrai plus tard. Ça t'apprendra ! lui dit-il alors qu'il écartait rapidement la publication de la main que Tex avait vivement tendu pour récupérer son bien.

Il adopta une attitude qui se voulait stricte et ordonna :

– Mange ! On a cours dans vingt minutes !

Puis, reprenant son expression faussement sadique, il conclut :

– En attendant, moi, je lis !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Teddy commença à feuilleter la revue, parcourant rapidement les différents titres et chapeaux d'articles.

– Tiens, tu t'intéresses au Torus ? entendit-il. Je croyais que tu étais à fond dans le quiditch.

La question venait de son voisin de droite, qui n'était autre que l'un des batteurs de l'équipe de quidditch. Il s'agissait d'un élève de quatrième année du nom de Chance Roublois. Issu d'une vieille famille française, le travail de ses parents l'avait mené en Grande Bretagne. C'était un garçon au visage carré dont la constitution solide, les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleu clair lui assuraient un certain succès auprès de la gente féminine.

– De loin, lui répondit Ted. Le magazine appartient à cet individu, qui en est trop accro' pour son bien, dit-il en désignant Tex du menton.

– Ah oui ?

Roublois regarda ce dernier, surpris. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce garçon à l'air si timide puisse se passionner pour un tel sport. Teddy eut un sourire en coin à cette pensée et repris sa lecture, le français jetant un œil par dessus son épaule.

– Ah mais tu es coureur en plus ? Et en niveau national ?

Surpris, Lupin leva à nouveau les yeux de sa lecture vers Chance. Le batteur regardait Tex avec une expression ébahie et empreinte de respect. Tex le regardait en retour, d'un air perplexe.

– Euh oui... lui répondit-il. Mais comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? Ted t'en a parlé ?

Le jeune coureur avait désormais une expression intéressée.

– Tu en fais toi aussi ?

Le métamorphomage était aussi interrogatif que son ami. Il vit le blond pointer le magazine en guise de réponse, sans pour autant comprendre davantage. Le fait que le brun possédât une revue spécialisée ne le définissait pas à coup sur comme un coureur de niveau élevé. A son tour, il regarda la revue qu'il tenait entre les mains. L'espace d'un instant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses cheveux prirent une jolie teinte vert bouteille, sous l'effet du choc.

– Quoi ? Quoi ?

Tex s'était levé, essayant de voir par dessus le magazine, que Teddy referma brutalement.

– Rien ! Rien ! Tu verras ça plus tard ! répondit ce dernier d'un air paniqué, avant de se lever brutalement. Viens ! On va être en retard !

Il courut hors de la grande salle, emportant avec lui la précieuse revue.

– Teddy ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a là dedans ? lui cria Tex en le poursuivant, laissant sur place Chance qui les observa quitter la pièce, amusé.

À la dernière page sur laquelle Ted avait posé les yeux, on annonçait les résultats de la course d'ouverture du tournoi libre junior de Grande Bretagne. L'article était accompagné d'une petite photographie animée représentant le podium, sur la troisième marche duquel se trouvait Tex qui, tout souriant, tenait son Éclair de Feu de la main gauche tandis que la droite brandissait une petite coupe de bronze.

Le jeune Lupin redoutait pour sa tranquillité l'instant où le principal intéressé poserait les yeux sur cette page.

oOo

L'horloge de la salle commune des Serdaigle sonna discrètement un coup pour annoncer la demie de six heures du soir. La pièce, conçue magiquement pour adapter la luminosité ambiante à celle de l'extérieur, s'était déjà assombrie. Les étoiles scintillant au plafond laissaient cependant l'endroit dans une lumière suffisante pour avoir une vision claire. La salle commune reflétait ainsi l'ambiance de la nuit tombante, renforcée par la dominante bleutée des tapisseries recouvrant les murs. Seules les tables étaient éclairées d'une lumière chaude et plus vive, afin de permettre une lecture agréable.

Attablé face à un imposant livre, Teddy passait en revue les caractéristiques des fleurs de millepertuis. Ce temps libre avant le repas du soir était pour le jeune Lupin propice à l'étude : la salle commune de sa maison n'était pas encore trop occupée, la plupart de ses condisciples lui préférant la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Aussi profitait-il du calme ambiant pour se concentrer sur la composition de la rédaction sur la potion de bien-être mineure qu'il devait rendre trois jours plus tard. En face de lui, Tex-Ivay repassait le cours de métamorphose du jour.

Teddy referma le livre, et tendit à son ami le dernier numéro de Torus-Passion, qu'il avait précautionneusement tenu caché toute la journée.

– Au fait, tiens! lui dit-il. La réponse à ta question de ce matin est à la page quarante-deux.

Tex s'empara, avide, du magazine, et l'ouvrit à la page indiquée.

– Ah mais oui ! Ils avaient envoyé un photographe sur place ! s'exclama-t-il, en relevant la tête vers Teddy, un large sourire aux lèvres. Génial !

– Non, Tex ! Du calme ! l'avertit le métamorphomage d'un faux air menaçant, qu'il ne put cependant garder bien longtemps.

Le coureur leva les yeux au ciel face aux soi-disant craintes de son ami : le jeune Lupin ne pouvait de toutes façons pas s'empêcher de le relancer sur le sujet lorsqu'il était temps de se détendre. D'ailleurs, face au manque de réaction de Tex qui était replongé dans sa lecture, retenta-t-il :

– Prochaine étape : la une ?

– Silence, je lis ! s'entendit-il répondre par son ami qui affichait une expression moqueuse.

Teddy n'en démordit pas et, se prenant au jeu, il retenta sur un ton conspirateur. :

– Il te faudra battre cet américain qui accumule les médailles... Il en est à combien maintenant, d'ailleurs ?

– Qui ça ? Prent Elze ?

Tex releva les yeux, une moue de reproche au visage, avant de s'exclamer :

– Tu m'as séquestré ce numéro toute la journée, et tu n'as même pas lu les brèves !

Il eut un rictus contrarié, et expliqua :

– Pour l'instant, il se remet d'une petite sortie de parcours. Je dois te donner raison sur un point : apparemment, d'avoir percuté un anneau à pleine vitesse, ça lui a fait mal.

Lupin mima une expression de douleur.

– Ouille ! Je me tue à te le dire. Il va bien ?

– Bah ! Ils écrivent que dans un mois, il sera totalement remis, répondit son ami d'un ton optimiste. Ce qui est dommage, c'est que ça lui a coûté la première place des _Jeunes Flèches_ de cette année. Tu sais, le championnat international...

Teddy leva les yeux au ciel avant de commenter d'un air consterné :

– Il va mettre un mois à s'en remettre et toi, tu trouves juste dommage qu'il ne soit que second ! Et après, tu oses nous traiter de furieux. C'est vraiment le chaudron qui se fout de la marmite !

– Eh ! Il n'aura pas de séquelles ! C'est quand même un incident rare, un peu comme la chute de Viktor Krum pendant Bulgarie-Egypte l'année dernière. Nous au moins, ne remplit pas l'infirmerie à peu près à chaque fois !

– Sauf que nous, on n'y reste que deux jours au maximum ! répliqua Ted faussement indigné, avant de rajouter :

– Enfin... D'habitude.

Tex-Ivay eut un léger rire à la remarque de son ami, puis redevint sérieux.

– Mais tu sais, avant d'atteindre son niveau, il faudrait que j'aie une chance de monter en international. Et c'est franchement pas gagné...

– Dit-il alors que Facoa lui fournit un ticket d'entrée avec le tapis rouge en prime, se moqua Teddy. Ce n'est pas toi qui me disait qu'il n'y avait que des très bons la bas ?

– Sauf que ce ticket risque de ne jamais être utilisé ! lui répondit une voix exaspérée.

Tex, qui avait une mine frustrée, expliqua d'un ton plus calme :

– Mes parents m'ont dit après la visite qu'ils n'étaient "pas vraiment enchantés à l'idée de tirer des plans de plusieurs années sur la comète".

Devant l'incompréhension du jeune Lupin, il lui narra en détails l'entrevue de la veille, ainsi que les paroles de Facoa concernant l'engagement sur le long terme.

– Si je comprends bien, c'est cher à moins que tu signes à l'avance en tant que coureur pro chez eux, c'est ça ? résuma Teddy. Il faut quand même avouer que ça demande réflexion ! D'autant que tu te débrouilles déjà très bien sans eux, non ?

– Attends, c'est une occasion unique ! Je pourrais m'entraîner toutes les semaines sur des parcours réels ! Et ils fournissent des balais pro ! Mon Éclair de Feu est très bon, mais ça reste incomparable ! Et de toutes façons, je ne pourrai pas monter en international avec. En tout cas, pas dans les grosses compètes officielles. Et acheter ou louer un vrai balai de Torus, on n'a pas les moyens. C'est pas comme si c'était juste un passe-temps ! Ça a toujours été mon rêve de devenir professionnel !

Tex acheva sa tirade en poussant un soupir résigné.

Teddy compatit silencieusement. Il avait été tenté d'interrompre son ami par un commentaire sur la longueur et la fougue de ses considérations, mais avait renoncé face à son air plus grave qu'à l'habitude : le sujet avait l'air sensible. De plus, il comprenait assez aisément la frustration de son ami. S'imaginant lui-même recevant une offre de formation du centre d'entraînement de quidditch affilié au célèbre _Club de Flaquemare_ dont il était un fervent supporter, il se voyait signer sans hésiter, s'ouvrant la voie royale du quidditch professionnel. Mais il devinait aussi sa grand-mère Andromeda s'y opposer farouchement, vantant à la place les mérites de ce qu'elle appellerait un « vrai travail ».

Oui. Si cela arrivait, il le vivrait sans doute assez mal. Désireux de réconforter son ami, mais ne sachant que répondre, il préféra détourner la conversation.

– Il faudra que je dise à mon parrain d'acheter ce numéro, dit-il en désignant le magazine que Tex tenait encore en main. Il faut qu'il voie ce qui se fait encore avec un balai comme le sien !

– Pourquoi ? Il veut se mettre au Torus ?

Tex avait haussé un sourcil, intéressé. Teddy éclata de rire à l'image mentale du bien sérieux auror fonçant à travers un parcours sur ce qu'il appelait son balai culte. Connaissant cependant le caractère parfois encore fougueux de Harry, il conclut à voix haute :

– Le pire, c'est qu'il serait bien capable d'essayer ! Il faudra absolument lui montrer ça !


	7. Interlude 2 : une sale histoire

**Note de l'auteur : **Ce second interlude a été, comme le premier, écrit dans le cadre du défi « Des mots et des idées » du Forum Francophone. L'objectif était de réaliser un one-shot contenant les mots _commissaire, chat, livre, aimer, parler, vendre, bruyamment, rigolo _et _joli_. Ce non-chapitre peut donc être lu sans avoir lu le début de Extérieur-Corde-Extérieur.

Cependant, sa lecture apportera au lecteur régulier un élément historique important de l'univers du Torus.

* * *

**Interlude 2 : Sale histoire**

_Quelque part dans l'Indiana, États Unis d'Amérique, début du XX-ème siècle._

Quelle horreur !

Je dois être le shérif du comté le plus calme de l'état, et je m'en portais très bien jusqu'à présent. Mais non. Il a fallu qu'un malade sévisse dans MA juridiction. J'ai encore peine à croire que le rapport du **commissaire** que je suis en train de relire soit réel. On croirait un de ces mauvais **livres** policier, qui exagèrent toujours les crimes. Il faut croire que pour une fois, la réalité à dépassé la fiction.

Vu l'ampleur de l'affaire, il va falloir que je me déplace pour garantir à la famille de la victime que justice soit faite. Et cette histoire a intérêt d'être résolue au plus vite, sans quoi je vais me retrouver avec un lynchage sur les bras, et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce que ça arrive. Le problème, c'est qu'on n'a nulle trace d'un suspect, ni un moindre début de piste sérieuse. Pour un meurtre qui va **bruyamment** résonner dans tout le pays, on est bien mal barré !

Le rapport indique que la victime est un homme de type caucasien. Identifié comme étant le dénommé Burn Wilbrik, âgé de... dix-sept ans. On l'a retrouvé empalé à une sorte de pieu en bois fiché dans le mur de la maison familiale. La cause du décès semble être due à une destruction du cœur par ledit pieu. Le corps n'a pas été déplacé avant l'arrivée de la police. La mère de la victime déclare avoir entendu un cri de son fils, suivi d'un choc. Plusieurs témoignages viennent corroborer ces dires. Le pieu a traversé le mur de la maison, mais n'était pas taillé en pointe.

Ce dernier détail me sidère. Mais quelle force avait celui qui a trucidé ce pauvre gosse ? On n'a retrouvé aucune trace de lutte, que ce soit sur le corps de la victime, sur le mur ou au sol. Il semblerait qu'un seul coup violent ait été porté ! Aucun témoin oculaire de ce qu'il s'est passé, ni aucune présence suspecte reportée. Aucun touriste, aucune personne inconnue, pas un **chat** ! En définitive, on ne dispose que d'un cadavre accroché sur un pal, et de cinq personnes qui ont entendu la scène mais n'ont rien vu. On a juste retrouvé aux pieds de la victime un petit tas de brindilles que la victime transportait probablement dans le but d'allumer un feu de cheminée, ainsi qu'une fine cordelette que les proches de la victime n'ont pu identifier. C'est peut-être le seul indice matériel concernant le meurtrier, et c'est, inutile de le préciser, plus que maigre.

Le commissaire a ajouté une note personnelle officieuse. Il songe à un... ''tir de scorpion'' ? Ah oui, l'arme de siège. Il est **rigolo** lui ! Si d'aventure il a raison, il y a dans mon comté un frappadingue qui **aime** se balader avec une pièce d'artillerie moyenâgeuse et s'en servir sans que personne ne le remarque. Soit mon subordonné a un peu trop goûté à la bière locale, soit je suis vraiment dans de beaux draps ! Meurtre sur mineur, dans des circonstances sordides. Sans le criminel derrière les barreaux ou sur la Veuve, ma réélection s'annonce mal...

oOo

_La veille au soir, non-loin de là._

– Accio Foudre-de-Guerre !

Rien ne se passa.

– Accio Foudre-de-Guerre !

Sans plus de succès.

Le sorcier courut une cinquantaine de mètres dans le champ, pointa sa baguette en l'air, et concentrant toute sa magie, hurla à nouveau, de désespoir :

– ACCIO FOUDRE-DE-GUERRE !

Il attendit quelques secondes, dans l'espoir de voir réapparaître son bien, sans plus de résultat. Il lui fallait se rendre à l'évidence : l'objet avait définitivement disparu.

– Mon **joli** prototype… perdu ! lança-t-il, bras écartés en signe d'impuissance, à son ami Tobias qui l'avait rejoint.

– Allez viens Adonis, rentrons ! lui répondit celui-ci d'un ton compatissant. S'il ne réapparaît pas, c'est qu'il est détruit. Il a du s'écraser contre un arbre.

– Oh non ! Je dois tout recommencer maintenant ! Ce balai avait une accélération et une vitesse de pointe exceptionnelles ! Tu te rends compte du travail qu'il m'a fallu pour créer un enchantement aussi puissant ? se lamenta le jeune inventeur.

Son ami le regarda, hésitant. D'un air penaud, il lui annonça :

– Je sais que tu veut faire ça pour me rendre service, mais concevoir un balai, ça ne s'improvise pas tu sais ? Si le balai devient fou comme ça pendant une course, c'est dangereux ! Surtout quand on voit la vitesse à laquelle le tien est parti !

Adonis le fixa un instant, la larme à l'œil. Il renifla bruyamment et commença à marcher lentement, voûté sous le poids de l'échec, vers sa maison.

– Au fait, à la base, je venais te voir pour te dire qu'on a essayé d'utiliser le chemin que tu as délimité avec tes espèces de structures toriques flottantes. Tu sais, les gars ont trouvé ça génial ! annonça Tobias.

Le regard d'Adonis s'illumina à nouveau.

– Ah oui ? J'ai fait ce tracé en fonction de ce que tu m'as dit, mais je ne savais pas comment doser la difficulté. Ils ont vraiment aimé ?

– Autant le parcours que la façon de le délimiter ! D'ailleurs, tu sais, la fédération qu'on essaye de monter pour organiser des courses de balai, ils se demandent si tu pouvais nous en **vendre** d'autres. C'est possible d'en fabriquer encore ?

Adonis s'était redressé, enthousiaste.

– Bien sûr ! Mais par contre, il me faudra un peu de temps : il faut leur faire une structure parfaitement torique pour qu'ils soient suffisamment stables pour durer longtemps ! Mais... vous voulez me les acheter ? Vraiment ?

Tobias lui sourit avant de répondre :

– Ne dis pas que je te l'ai dit, mais en fait ils **parlent** même de t'embaucher à temps plein pour les avoir le plus rapidement possible.

– Mon invention fonctionne ! J'en revient pas !

Le jeune inventeur se leva brusquement.

– Moi, Adonis Alpini, ai réalisé une invention qui sert ! déclara-t-il solennellement.

Un sourire radieux éclairait son visage.

Tobias était toujours étonné de la capacité de son ami à changer d'humeur aussi subitement. Il eut juste le temps de s'en faire la remarque que déjà, le génial inventeur l'entraînait avec lui.

– Viens ! Allons fêter ça ! lui lança ce dernier. Au fait, il vous faut un nom qui sonne bien pour votre sport. Vous allez faire des courses dans des structures en forme de tore. Courses toriques ? Courses de tore ?

Un éclat de rire répondit à Adonis. Son ami se demanda fugacement où avait pu atterrir le balai prototype, avant que l'inventeur de ce dernier ne les fasse transplaner au pub le plus proche.

L'année suivante, l'utilisation des structures d'Adonis, ainsi que le nom de _Course de Torus_ était définitivement adopté par la toute jeune fédération.


	8. 06 : La famille Azar II

**Chapitre 6 : La famille Azar II.**

Victor et Anna étaient assis face à face, chacun d'un coté de la table. Selon les souvenirs de la femme, cela faisait maintenant longtemps que cette scène ne s'était pas produite. Elle constituait un véritable petit rituel qu'ils répétaient plus ou moins volontairement dès qu'il s'agissait de prendre des décisions sur le long terme : après en avoir parlé à maintes reprises au détour d'une conversation, ils finissaient par tout remettre à plat dans une discussion, au bout de laquelle la décision était prise. C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient acheté leur maison, qu'ils avaient décidé d'avoir un enfant même leur mariage avait été réglé de la sorte. Le sujet du soir était l'inscription de Tex-Ivay au centre d'entraînement de Champions of Facoa.

– Décidément, j'aime pas bien ça, résuma Victor en achevant de relire le contrat de Facoa. Si jamais il veut arrêter avant l'heure, on devra payer la totalité de la formation rubis sur l'ongle. Soit la bagatelle de mille Galions par année, plus deux-mille de rupture de contrat. »

Il imita un haussement d'épaules désinvolte en concluant :

– Une peccadille quoi !

– Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il arrête ? demanda Anna avec un air étonné.

– Il a douze ans ! répondit son mari sur le ton de l'évidence. On ne peut pas être sûr qu'il soit toujours aussi enthousiaste à seize. Et tu sais, faire du torus si on n'a plus le feu sacré, ça vaut pas la peine, surtout en haut niveau.

– Tu parles comme s'il s'agissait d'une lubie passagère pour Tex ! répliqua Anna, stupéfaite. Tu l'emmène sur des parcours depuis qu'il a six ans, et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que lorsqu'il est sur un de ces fichus balais ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait été un peu plus distant si ça avait été une simple distraction pour lui ?

Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant Victor bouche bée. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réflexion de sa part.

– Même si je n'aime pas voir Tex sur un parcours de Torus, il n'est pas difficile de comprendre que ça le passionne vraiment ! précisa-t-elle. Et franchement, je ne me berce pas d'illusions : il est parti pour continuer sur cette voie, et il deviendra professionnel s'il peut y parvenir. C'est ce qu'il veut depuis cinq ans, à mon grand désespoir !

Elle balaya de la main ce point de la discussion et reprit :

– Ce qui m'inquiète le plus dans cette histoire, c'est de le laisser entre les mains de ce Facoa. Le peu que j'avais entendu dire sur lui il y a quelques années n'était pas vraiment fameux...

– Effectivement ! répondit Victor avec un demi-sourire. Tu m'aurais posé la question il y a cinq ou six ans, je t'aurais dit que le type était un guignol. Il sponsorisait n'importe quel clampin, pour peu qu'il accepte d'aller faire le beau dans Sorcière-Hebdo ! Mais maintenant, c'est plus ça, sa boîte : les gars qui y sont passé après que Vennel est devenue dirlo sont tous devenus pros, et à un niveau qui est loin d'être mauvais !

Il pouffa avant de conclure :

– D'ailleurs, vu le caractère de la cocotte, je pense que c'est elle qui le mène à la baguette dans l'histoire !

Anna ne répondit rien mais jeta un regard désapprobateur à la plaisanterie de son mari.

– Plus sérieusement, reprit ce dernier, aujourd'hui il y a pas de soucis de ce coté là. Tu l'as vu comme moi : matériellement ils ont mis les moyens. Et les coaches qui y bossent maintenant, c'est pas des rigolos ! Y'en a même deux pour qui j'ai bossé quand ils faisaient de la compétition : Michael Stronge et Duncam Cameli. Tu te souviens d'eux ? Déjà à l'époque, ils entraînaient quelques gamins, et ils le faisaient bien ! S'ils sont là et qu'ils sont resté, c'est qu'on peut avoir confiance !

Victor se renfrogna avant de continuer :

– Par contre, il y a un autre point que j'aime vraiment pas, c'est que ça obligera Tex à passer les premières années de sa carrière professionnelle chez Facoa. Ce qui veut dire : aucune liberté dans le choix des compétitions. Il devra courir là où on lui dit, et uniquement là où on lui dit. Et franchement, ne pas avoir son mot à dire dans ces choix là, c'est loin d'être génial.

Anna hésita quelques instants, une moue perplexe au visage.

– Et il n'est pas possible de raccourcir cette durée ? demanda-t-elle. Si on règle nous-même une partie des frais, non ?

– Si, c'est une possibilité. A ce moment, les sommes versées diminuent d'autant le temps que Tex devra à Facoa, en proportion de ce qu'il aura déboursé pour sa formation.

– Et comment est-ce calculé ? S'enquit Anna, soupçonneuse. Facoa peut avancer le chiffre qu'il veut, non ?

– Les comptes sont tenus par un gobelin de Gringotts, ça permet de garantir qu'il n'y a pas d'entourloupe, la rassura Victor. Pareil pour le contrat : un bon vieux contrat magique, avec tout ce que ça implique, notamment le la garantie que les deux parties sont conscientes de toutes les clauses.

L'homme ricana avant de préciser :

– Le plus marrant, c'est que Facoa prend toutes ces précautions précisément pour obtenir la confiance de ses clients !

– Alors, je suis définitivement d'avis de laisser Tex y aller, conclut Anna. On pourra toujours faire en sorte qu'il ne soit engagé qu'un minimum de temps.

Elle soupira, avant d'afficher un demi-sourire tout en lançant sur un ton fataliste :

– Tant pis pour ma sérénité ces prochaines années !

Cette dernière remarque masquait à peine son impatience de voir son fils évoluer dans des compétitions de haut niveau. Décidément, pensa-t-elle, elle devait avoir fini par attraper le virus elle aussi. Ou était-ce simplement la perspective de voir les rêves de son rejeton se réaliser ?

Victor posa le dossier d'inscription sur la table.

– Allez ! Ainsi soit-il ! conclut-il. Malgré ça, il reste encore un point à traiter !

Anna lui jeta un regard interrogateur. La mine grave que son mari s'efforçait d'afficher laissa cependant place à un large sourire et il demanda :

– On envoie un hibou à Tex dès ce soir ou on attend ce week-end pour lui dire ?

oOo

_Centre d'entraînement de Champions of Facoa, dix jours plus tard._

Trente-et-un octobre. La pluie battante tapait sur les carreaux de la salle de briefing, éclairée par quelques torches magiques où brûlaient des flammes blanches. La pièce, qui ne contenait que quelques sièges, aurait pu sembler inutilisée si les murs n'avaient été recouverts de divers affiches et schémas. Au centre d'un de ces murs était accroché un tableau noir de style ancien, entièrement bordé de bois verni.

Assis sur l'un des sièges, Tex-Ivay écoutait avec attention sa nouvelle entraîneuse. Freya avait pris sous son aile la nouvelle recrue et s'employait à lui expliquer les grandes lignes du déroulement de sa formation. La mise en place du calendrier des entraînements nécessitait de prendre en compte les sept courses de la saison nationale libre auxquelles le jeune pilote avait prévu de participer, et qui l'emmènerait jusqu'au mois de Mars. Une fois l'emploi du temps établi, ils passèrent dans le hangar. Un parcours simplement composé de quelques virages basiques les y attendaient dans un coin, laissant la majorité de l'espace vide. Tex regarda son entraîneuse, stupéfait par la facilité du parcours qui l'attendait.

– Je sais ce que tu penses ! répondit-elle à son interrogation muette. Pourquoi un parcours de débutant pour quelqu'un qui mange des courses nationales au petit déjeuner ? Eh ben monte là-dessus, tu vas vite comprendre !

Tex prit en main le balai que Freya lui tendait, remarquant la différence profonde de conception par rapport à son Éclair de Feu. Celui qu'il tenait était légèrement plus court, et avait l'air plus adapté à sa taille. La forme du manche était cependant singulière : le décrochement au deuxième tiers, déjà présent sur son ancien balai, avait été nettement plus marqué. Le pilote s'asseyait donc dans une sorte de creux dans le manche. Un système d'étriers métalliques était accroché, offrant aux pieds un appui qui assurerait une stabilité nettement accrue en vol. Bien qu'imposante, cette pièce ne semblait pas déséquilibrer le balai outre mesure. L'avant du manche avait été appointé et légèrement recourbé vers le bas, offrant une touche agressive à l'ensemble. Juste à l'arrière de cette courbure, le bois avait été recouvert d'une matière nettement moins glissante, offrant une accroche solide aux mains.

– Orée des Bois modèle II, balai spécialement adaptée à la course de Torus junior, lui précisa Freya. Deux sorts de propulsion couplés, deux sortilèges d'entrave : un à l'avant, un à l'arrière. Et bien sûr, un sort anti-vent, anti-insectes, anti-grêle, anti-quoi que ce soit qui t'arrive dans la poire. Comme tu dois t'en douter, le pilotage est assez différent.

L'entraîneuse s'avança et passa une main devant ses yeux, le sortant de sa contemplation.

– Monte dessus, je te dis ! lui intima-t-elle.

Le jeune coureur chevaucha sa nouvelle monture et se laissa flotter à un mètre d'altitude. Freya s'approcha pour corriger sa position.

– Avance un peu tes mains, sur la bande adhérente. Voilà. Penche ton corps en avant, bras légèrement fléchis. Tu dois être en appui sur le manche, ce qui t'amène naturellement derrière le sort anti-vent.

Elle accompagna ses instructions en guidant les mains de son élève, l'aidant à ajuster sa position.

– Voilà qui est mieux ! apprécia-t-elle. Au niveau des jambes, tu dois être autant en appui sur les étriers qu'assis sur le manche : tu n'en seras que plus stable.

Lorsque son élève fut dans une position correcte, l'entraîneuse fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette deux boules lumineuses espacées d'une vingtaine de mètres l'une de l'autre.

– Tiens ! Essaye de faire quelques ''huit'', pour sentir le balai. Vas-y doucement d'abord : c'est pas ton Éclair de Feu !

Tex eut une moue dubitative devant l'exercice plus que basique, mais accéléra néanmoins doucement en direction de l'exercice improvisé. Sa monture, bien plus nerveuse que l'ancien balai mythique, s'élança vigoureusement, surprenant son pilote qui ralentit en amorçant son premier virage, juste après le premier repère... et passa au travers du second.

– Stop !

Le jeune coureur s'arrêta, attendant Freya qui marchait tranquillement vers lui. Au large sourire qu'elle affichait, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle s'attendait à ce résultat.

– Je disais donc : ''c'est pas ton Éclair de Feu'' ! répéta-t-elle. Pour résumer, il pousse plus fort, mais il braque moins bien ! Donc, pour cette séance, on va refaire la base.

Elle désigna le parcours de la main.

– Virages simples, et ''double-droit'' ! annonça-t-elle. Mais avant, tu vas me faire quelques essais hors-parcours, pour le prendre un petit peu en main.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Tex partait à l'assaut du parcours. L'Orée des Bois était décidément époustouflant. Les sorts de propulsion et d'entrave réagissaient à la moindre sollicitation. Cependant, le moindre virage lui demandait autant d'effort qu'il était nécessaire pour réaliser un demi-tour avec son Éclair de Feu. C'est ainsi qu'il passa la première bifurcation du parcours largement à l'extérieur, et se vit contraint de fortement ralentir pour éviter le bord du parcours. Les suivants furent tout aussi spéciaux à appréhender. Son entraîneuse avait raison : le balai s'avérait bien plus délicat à manier que sa monture habituelle, et la position fortement penchée, si elle était nettement avantageuse pour compenser les accélérations musclées, n'aidait en revanche pas à bifurquer aisément. Tex rejoignit le point de départ un air clairement perplexe sur le visage. Freya l'y attendait, et lui fit signe de s'arrêter devant elle, au niveau du sol.

– Bon ! lança-t-elle. Il va y avoir des mauvaises habitudes à perdre ! Autant sur l'Éclair tu n'avais qu'à pousser un peu le manche pour tourner, autant sur celui-là, comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, ça ne marche plus : C'est un balai de torus, donc, 'va falloir vraiment l'emmener dans le virage.

Elle se plaça à sa droite et poursuivit :

– Les mains et les pieds restent fixés là où ils sont. Et c'est tout le reste du corps qui se déplace vers l'intérieur.

Elle le tint par la taille et le mena doucement sur le coté tout en continuant son explication :

– Avant d'entrer dans le virage, tu te prépares à te déporter. Tout en freinant, tu t'avances un brin, et tu sors une fesse dans le vide, voire les deux si ça tourne sec. Juste avant l'entrée du virage, tu déhanches, et tout ton corps vient vers l'intérieur de la courbe. Tant que tu es tu es encore à l'abri du sort anti-vent, tu n'es pas assez décalé.

Elle vint placer une main à l'avant du manche et poursuivit :

– Quand tu entres dans la courbe, tes pieds poussent, et tes bras tirent. Bien entendu, tu ne touches plus au sort d'entrave à ce moment là ! Dans la sortie, tu te remets en place, tout en ré-accélérant en douceur. Tu vois le principe ?

Tex acquiesça d'un signe de tête, mais demanda cependant :

– Du coup, la trajectoire reste la même ?

– Totalement ! Et à ce que j'ai pu observer dans ta course d'il y a trois semaines, sur ce point tu maîtrises ! sourit l'entraîneuse. Par contre, pour la maintenir aussi précisément qu'avec ton Éclair, je ne te cache pas que ça va demander beaucoup de boulot !

Quelques minutes plus tard, après divers essais en dehors de tout balisage solide, le jeune apprenti vint se positionner à l'entrée du parcours et s'élança, sous les yeux attentifs de son entraîneuse.

oOo

Tex ne reposa pied à terre qu'en fin d'après-midi. Sa technique de prise de virage avait encore été hésitante lors du dernier essai, et c'est donc avec une frustration certaine qu'il rangea l'Orée des Bois sur son râtelier.

– C'est quand même vraiment pas évident ! lâcha-t-il. Même au niveau de la vitesse, je n'arrive pas à être précis !

Il entreprit de retirer ses protections en soupirant.

– Tu t'en tires bien pour une première séance ! contra Freya. Après, je te l'ai dit : c'est du boulot ! Pour la vitesse, tu t'habitueras vite !

L'entraîneuse l'invite d'un signe de la main à passer dans la pièce voisine.

– Bon ! Debriefing ! lança-t-elle une fois que son apprenti eut franchi le pas de la porte. Le positionnement sur le balai commence à te venir naturellement. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, le contrôle de la vitesse manque de précision, et du coup la trajectoire dans les virages n'est pas toujours très heureuse. Donc, la semaine prochaine, on commencera par une petite séance d'essais accélération-freinage hors-parcours, pour que tu le sentes bien. Après, selon le résultat, on ré-attaquera les virages simples.

– Je pourrai venir m'entraîner demain aussi : c'est Dimanche.

– Oh non ! Demain, c'est Poudlard ! rétorqua Victor, qui était apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il paraît que tu as une sacrée quantité de boulot à rendre la semaine prochaine, et tu te souviens de ce que ta mère et moi t'avons dit !

Tex vit le visage strict qu'avait adopté son père se fissurer peu à peu, laissant place à des yeux pétillants.

– Alors, c'était comment cette première séance ? Demanda l'aîné, visiblement avide d'en savoir plus.

– Génial papa ! Mais l'Orée des Bois est super dur à manier !

Victor vit sur son fils une expression perplexe qui n'apparaissait que rarement. Visiblement, Tex-Ivay ne s'était pas attendu pas à une telle difficulté. Il lui adressa un sourire en coin légèrement moqueur, qui signifiait clairement : « Je te l'avais bien dit ! »

– J'allais te dire la même chose que ton père pour demain ! intervint Freya. D'autant que Samedi prochain, je te rappelle que tu as la course d'Orcanie, donc entraînement repoussé au dimanche, donc le week-end totalement pris.

– Bref, comme ta mère m'a dit de te dire : ''demain, tu bosses !'' conclut Victor, tout en gardant son air taquin.

Tex se résigna et accepta de mauvaise grâce, maugréant derrière une moue contrariée. Cependant, il oublia rapidement sa frustration lorsque son père lui lança :

– Dépêche-toi de te préparer ! Tu voudrais pas arriver en retard à Poudlard pour le repas d'Halloween, si ?

C'est donc finalement avec un enthousiasme retrouvé qu'il rassembla ses affaires avant de rejoindre l'école de magie par cheminette. Il fallait aussi absolument qu'il raconte cette journée à Teddy !


	9. 07 : Harry

**Chapitre 7 : Harry**

Harry Potter arriva devant la grille d'entrée de Poudlard à la nuit tombante. Il avait décidé de transplaner à Pré-Au-Lard pour ensuite se rendre à l'école à pied, plutôt que d'emprunter le réseau de cheminette : il retraçait ainsi une partie du parcours qu'il avait effectué plus de dix ans auparavant en tant qu'élève. À sa droite se dressaient les tribunes du terrain de quidditch. Les souvenirs qu'elles rappelaient firent poindre une once de nostalgie chez l'auror, qui entreprit de faire un détour pour retrouver quelques instants le oh combien fabuleux endroit.

Ce n'est qu'arrivé à proximité du terrain qu'il remarqua une silhouette solitaire juchée sur un balai. L'élève – c'en était un, à en juger par sa taille – effectuait des tours de stade en slalomant entre les tribunes les plus hautes. Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt alors que le jeune passait plus près de lui. Ça alors ! Un Éclair de Feu ! La première version, identique à son propre balai mythique ! Il semblait cependant à l'ancien attrapeur que les performances de vol de celui-ci étaient supérieures au sien à moins que son propriétaire fut plus doué que lui en son temps. Sa manière de passer au plus près des constructions de bois relevait en effet de l'exploit au juger de l'ancien gryffondor. Le fougueux pilote lui adressa un regard fugace avant d'entreprendre d'accélérer encore le mouvement.

L'horloge du château sonna six heures alors que Harry observait encore l'élève évoluer autour du terrain. Malgré l'heure tardive, celui-ci ne semblait pas disposé à arrêter sa course. L'obscurité qui régnait désormais dans le parc l'avait cependant obligé à fortement ralentir son allure. L'auror héla l'élève et lui fit signe d'atterrir, profitant de ce laps de temps pour se composer une attitude stricte.

– Eh bien jeune homme ! N'avez-vous pas entendu sonner l'heure ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait sévère. Vous ne voudriez pas faire perdre bêtement des points à votre maison en ne rentrant pas à temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Le petit brun qu'il avait en face de lui se gratta la tête en lui adressant un sourire d'excuse.

– Désolé ! J'ai pas fait attention, lui répondit-il. – Je ne vois pas l'heure passer quand je vole !

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant l'expression du garçon changer alors que son regard glissait vers son insigne d'auror, puis vers sa cicatrice.

– Eh mais, vous ne seriez pas le parrain de Teddy ? demanda l'enfant. Enfin, de Ted Lupin, je veux dire.

– En effet. répondit l'intéressé.

Harry avait marqué un temps d'hésitation : il s'était attendu à être une fois de plus reconnu comme le héros de guerre qu'il était bien malgré lui. Mais, en y réfléchissant, l'enfant qui se tenait devant lui appartenait à la génération d'après guerre, à l'instar de son filleul ainsi que de ses propres rejetons. Contrairement aux sorciers adultes, ils n'avaient pas connu la période de fanatisme pour ''Le Survivant''.

L'auror sourit fugacement à cette pensée et demanda en retour :

– Vous êtes un de ses amis ?

– Oui ! Je suis à Serdaigle avec lui ! Je m'appelle Tex-Ivay.

– Ah oui ! Teddy m'a déjà parlé de vous. Le coureur de Torus, n'est-ce pas ?

Tex acquiesça, visiblement fier d'avoir été reconnu.

– Eh bien, voilà qui explique votre façon singulière de voler tout à l'heure, si peu en rapport avec le quidditch ! déduisit Harry.

Il adopta un ton qui se voulait sévère avant de reprendre :

– Allons, rentrons ! Pour cette fois, je vous raccompagne. Mais tâchez de respecter les horaires à l'avenir, ou bien je ferai retirer moi-même des poins à Serdaigle !

oOo

Les repas du dimanche soir avaient pour habitude d'animer particulièrement la grande salle. Reposés après deux jours de relâche, les élèves s'en donnaient en effet à cœur joie dans leurs discussions. De plus, les professeurs eux-même se montraient plus tolérants vis-à-vis du niveau sonore à ne pas dépasser. Ce soir là ne faisait pas exception à la règle, la perspective des vacances de Noël débutant à la fin du vendredi suivant ne jouant en outre pas en faveur du retour au calme. C'est ainsi que Harry, attablé parmi les membres du corps enseignant de Poudlard, dînait dans un relatif vacarme. Comme le voulait l'usage, Minerva Macgonagal avait effectué sa présentation officielle aux élèves en début de repas, annonçant son passage dans les cours de défense contre les forces du mal de la semaine à venir.

– Alors, vieux ! Comment trouves-tu Poudlard maintenant ? lui demanda Neville. Le boulot de restauration a été plutôt réussi, non ?

– Ça, on peut le dire ! On a l'impression que rien n'a changé depuis notre première année ! lui répondit Harry avec un sourire. Ça rappelle des souvenirs !

Des bons, comme des moins bons pensa l'auror intérieurement. Néanmoins, les marques de la guerre avaient été soigneusement effacées dans l'école. Seul le monument aux morts qui avait été bâti à proximité de la tombe de feu Albus Dumbledore rappelait les événements historiques qu'avait connu l'endroit plus de dix ans auparavant. Neville reprit la conversation, sortant Harry de ses pensées :

– Le terrain de quidditch a été rénové aussi ! Il n'avait pas subi de gros dégâts, mais maintenant, il est comme neuf !

– J'ai pu voir ça en arrivant. D'ailleurs, comment sont les équipes cette année ? Teddy m'a soutenu que Serdaigle avait la meilleure équipe du monde, mais je le soupçonne d'être partial ! rit Harry en glissant machinalement un regard vers son filleul.

– Eh bien, les quatre équipes me semblent pour ainsi dire au coude à coude, intervint Minerva avec une expression enjouée peu en phase avec son habituelle austérité.

Harry ne lui connaissait ce visage que lorsque le quidditch, et plus particulièrement les performances de Gryffondor, était en question. La directrice poursuivit avec une pointe de nostalgie :

– Les rouges et or n'ont malheureusement plus la suprématie depuis votre départ, mais cela n'en rend le tournoi que plus palpitant ! Les Serdaigles ont d'ailleurs remporté le match contre les lions de très peu !

L'ancien attrapeur de Gryffondor acquiesça en souriant.

– A propos du terrain de quidditch, j'ai aperçu un élève tenter d'établir un record de vitesse en slalom entre les tours des gradins, glissa-t-il d'un air innocent. Pensez-vous que les sports de vitesse sur balai finiront par supplanter notre sport favori ?

– Ah, ne m'en parlez pas ! répondit Minerva d'un ton exaspéré. Je suppose qu'il s'agissait de Monsieur Azar, l'élève de Serdaigle qui est assis en face de votre filleul, n'est-ce pas ? Ce jeune garçon pratique des courses de torus en compétition ! Vous rendez-vous compte, Harry ? À douze ans !

Cette dernière remarque fit sourire Harry.

– Vous m'avez permis d'être attrapeur dès la première année, Minerva ! Et sur un Nimbus 2000, qui n'était pas un petit balai poussif ! remarqua-t-il.

Neville lui signifia d'un mouvement de tête discret qu'il s'aventurait dans une cause perdue d'avance. L'auror poursuivit cependant d'un ton sérieux :

– De plus, à ce que j'ai pu voir de sa manière de voler, si ce garçon était attrapeur de Serdaigle, c'est la suprématie des bleu et bronze qui serait assurée pour les prochaines années !

– Eh bien, je préfèrerais ! coupa sèchement la directrice avant de lever les yeux au ciel, comprenant au large sourire de Harry qu'il s'agissait d'une boutade.

Ce dernier prit cependant rapidement un air grave avant d'indiquer :

– L'inconvénient du torus, c'est sa partie clandestine. J'ai eu plusieurs fois entre les mains des affaires concernant ces ''free-flyers'' comme ils s'appellent eux-même.

Il soupira, un rictus passant sur son visage, et reprit :

– Le plus souvent, on a simplement besoin de dépêcher une équipe d'obliviators pour s'occuper des moldus qui ont vu des vestiges de leurs courses, et de nettoyer le terrain.

Sa mine s'assombrit encore alors qu'il poursuivait :

– Malheureusement, il n'est pas rare non plus que l'on doive identifier un corps. Et il faut ensuite aller l'annoncer à la famille.

Le visage de Minerva s'était décomposé. Harry devina les pensées de son ancien professeur de métamorphose, sans doute en proie à une image mentale des plus déplaisantes concernant le jeune élève de Serdaigle. Aussi précisa-t-il, d'un ton optimiste :

– A mon avis, c'est tout aussi bien de voir ces jeunes pratiquer cette activité dans un milieu encadré : ça baisse largement mes chances de les rencontrer dans le cadre de mon travail !

oOo

Harry sortit de la salle de cours à la suite de ses élèves. La classe, qui regroupait les Gryffondor et les Serpentard de quatrième année, connaissait une ambiance nettement plus sereine que ce à quoi l'ancien rouge et or s'attendait. Certes, la compétition entre maisons était toujours vivace, mais les élèves n'hésitaient pas à se mélanger, et ne nourrissaient pour la plupart aucune animosité envers l'autre maison. Non sans joie, il en conclut que la nouvelle génération était décidément bien différente de ses contemporains. Certaines traditions semblaient néanmoins vivaces : ainsi, le groupe des serpentards comptait un membre qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler son ancien ennemi Draco Malfoy. Le garçon, nommé Mathias Anderson, était en effet entouré de quelque camarades qui s'obstinaient à lui emboîter le pas. Harry avait cependant cru comprendre que la popularité du jeune homme s'expliquait uniquement par sa pratique du torus en compétition. Ses suiveurs arboraient en effet divers accessoires se rapportant au sport de vitesse, pour la plupart estampillés de la marque Facoa : des chaussures montantes et rigides enserraient leurs pieds, tandis que leurs robes de sorcier étaient renforcées aux niveaux des coudes, des épaules et du dos, à la manière des tenus de coureur. Le tout donnait à ces fans une allure plus imposante, du fait de l'épaisseur du vêtement, notamment aux épaules. En outre, tous avaient une coupe de cheveux très courte à l'image de la plupart des sportifs sur balai. Harry s'amusa quelques instants de l'étrange groupe, et marcha vers la sortie du château, en direction de la cabane de Hagrid, qui l'avait invité à partager le thé.

La porte de la hutte s'ouvrit sur un demi-géant légèrement voûté et dont la barbe et les cheveux commençaient à grisonner. Malgré la longévité accrue que sa condition d'hybride lui conférait, l'âge semblait finalement rattraper Hagrid. Le gardien des clés accueillit chaleureusement son hôte.

– Harry ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. Entre ! Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à te remettre de la petite fête la dernière fois ? Ronald et toi ne tenez vraiment pas le whisky pur-feu !

L'auror passa la porte le sourire aux lèvres, se remémorant la soirée qui s'était achevée tout sauf dignement. Soudain, il se figea.

Devant lui, assis à l'unique table de la cabane, le regardaient deux élèves de Poudlard. Le premier n'était autre que son filleul, qui tentait tant bien que mal de masquer son hilarité. L'autre, que Harry reconnut comme étant Tex-Ivay, était littéralement médusé par la remarque de Hagrid. Visiblement, le blason du prestigieux auror avait soudainement perdu de son éclat aux yeux du jeune garçon. Harry salua les deux enfants d'une voix légèrement crispée. Derrière lui, le demi-géant, s'étant rendu compte de sa gaffe, lâcha :

– Oh ! J'aurais pas du dire ça !

oOo

– Anderson et sa clique ! Ceux là, moins je les vois, mieux je me porte ! lança Teddy, une pointe de mépris inhabituel dans la voix.

Il se trouvait toujours en compagnie de son parrain, de Tex-Ivay et de Hagrid, autour de la table de ce dernier. La conversation avait dévié vers le torus, si bien que Harry avait naturellement évoqué le Serpentard qu'il avait vu dans l'après-midi.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? s'enquit Hagrid.

Harry discerna un soupçon de méfiance dans la voix du demi-géant. Pour lui, la maison vert et argent rimait toujours avec mise-en-garde.

– Oh ! C'est juste sa manière de se pavaner avec son groupe de fans, tous déguisés en champions de torus ! répondit Ted, dont les cheveux avaient fugacement viré au rouge. Je n'ai jamais vu un mec aussi m'as-tu-vu !

– Eh ben ! s'exclama le demi-géant. Un vrai Serpentard celui-là !

Harry eut une légère moue contrariée. Il semblait en définitive que les querelles inter-maisons ne fussent pas complètement éteintes à Poudlard. Hagrid dut s'en apercevoir car il ajouta :

– Enfin, ils sont pas tous comme ça !

– Mais au fait, il court dans les mêmes courses que toi, non ? lança Teddy à Tex qui, malgré le sujet de conversation, était resté en retrait. Il n'est pas trop dur à supporter ?

Son ami haussa les épaules.

– Ben, il n'est pas très causant, répondit-il. Mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait attrapé la citrouille, et pourtant il est bon ! Il a terminé premier aux deux dernières courses, celles des régions d'Orcanie et de Carmélide. Mais il a l'air de s'en moquer un peu. J'ai du mal à le comprendre...

Après un instant de flottement, il conclut avec un sourire en coin :

– Par contre, pour ses fans, je suis d'accord avec toi ! A commencer par Caredig Carvalho : celui-là, c'est un vrai crétin !

Harry fit un signe d'apaisement.

– Allons ! Pas de conclusions hâtives. Comme le dit l'adage, nous sommes tous le crétin de quelqu'un !

Tex fit un pâle sourire d'excuse. Teddy, sentant la timidité de son ami revenir à la charge, repris la conversation :

– Au fait, c'est quand ta prochaine course ? lui demanda-t-il avant de se tourner vers son parrain. On pourrait aller le voir !

Le visage de Tex s'illumina à nouveau.

– Tu viendrais ? s'enthousiasma-t-il. C'est ce week-end ! La course du Pays de Galles, le parcours de Caerdid samedi ! Sinon après, il y a celle de Gaunes, le dimanche vingt-sept !

– Caerdid et Gaunes, maintenant ! releva Hagrid en riant doucement. Je n'ai jamais entendu ces noms depuis le cours d'histoire de la magie de première année ! Pourquoi est-ce que les organisateurs appellent les lieux comme au temps de Merlin ?

– Des noms légendaires pour des courses légendaires ! se moqua gentiment Teddy.

Tex lui lança un regard faussement courroucé, avant de concéder :

– Le pire, c'est que c'est à peu près ça !

– Mais au fait, du coup, tu va avoir des tas d'entraînements pendant les vacances, non ? demanda soudain Ted. Je voulais t'inviter à passer quelques jours à la maison !

– Ah oui, flute ! Ça va être compromis ! s'excusa son ami. Je vais alterner entre le torus et les devoirs !

– Eh bien, tu as des vacances chargées, jeune homme ! intervint Harry. Il faudra donc que l'on vienne te voir en compétition !

L'auror se tourna vers son filleul.

– Tu diras à ta grand-mère que je t'y emmène, si elle est d'accord. De plus, à Gaunes, nous ne serons pas très loin du Mont Saint Michel. Et il paraît que sa partie magique vaut le détour !

Il vida sa tasse de thé et se leva.

– Allons ! Nous devrions rentrer au château. Le repas va bientôt être donné.

– Oh, c'est vrai. Mais dis-moi, t'es bien ponctuel ! s'étonna Hagrid. Le métier d'auror t'a bien changé, mon grand !

– Cette semaine, je suis professeur ! Et nous avons surtout deux élèves à qui il faut montrer l'exemple ! répondit Harry d'un ton amusé.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi des deux élèves et de leur hôte. Les quatre sorciers rejoignirent ainsi l'enceinte de l'école, sous les diverses explications de Tex concernant la course qui devait avoir lieu trois jours après.


	10. Interlude 3 : coupures de presse

**Interlude III : Coupures de presses**

Le magazine Torus-Passion. Que peut-il bien se lire dans cette revue que Tex-Ivay feuillette le lundi matin avant de se rendre en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? En voici quelques petits extraits...

oOo

(29 Juin) Encart publicitaire :

**Sessions d'essais Facoa : ouvert à tous !**

Champions of Facoa vous accueille les 11, 18 et 25 Juillet sur ses parcours privés. Vous aussi, découvrez le grand frisson du Torus ! Après-midi de trois sessions (environ 10 minutes chacune), cours de prise de virage le matin. Balais disponibles sur place en location.

25 Galions l'après-midi. 45 Galions la journée (cours + sessions).

Location de balai (modèles Jess-Air et Jess-X-Air des ateliers Osamu) : 50 Galions, caution de 150 Galions.

oOo

(16 Novembre)

**A quelque chose, malheur est bon.**

Dans un communiqué, la fondation Hamlin Gilet s'est félicitée des fruits de son programme d'amélioration des anneaux de torus. "Les nouveaux enchantements [des anneaux de torus] mis au point par la fondation sont devenus des standards de-facto, protégeant la vie des coureurs." a déclaré l'ancien champion du monde Mike Gilet, à l'origine du programme. "Le jeune Prent Elze a eu la vie sauve après une sortie de parcours à pleine vitesse. L'issue aurait pu être différente sans ces enchantements." a-t-il conclu.

Créée en mémoire de Hamlin Gilet, victime d'un tragique accident il y a deux ans, la fondation a pour but de promouvoir la sécurité dans les courses de torus en niveau amateur et professionnel.

oOo

(23 Novembre)

**Mama-mia ! Que Bellisimo !**

A l'occasion d'un petit détour par Bologne, votre serviteur a eu l'occasion de chevaucher le dernier chef d'œuvre des frères Bruno, Adriano et Marcello : le _Del'Via_.

Les Maîtres d'Europe tentent de relever le défi d'allier Torus et utilisation polyvalente en un seul balai. Il en ressort un objet à l'allure surprenante, où le support repose-pieds vient se juxtaposer à un manche "pépère". A la prise en main, on ressent un sort de coussinage des plus confortable, qui n'a rien à envier aux _NiceTown_ britanniques ou aux _Ailes d'Or_ de chez Soichiro.

Quid de l'utilisation à la longue, que ce soit sur parcours ou simplement pour aller rendre visite à mémé ? Pour le savoir, lisez notre dossier complet page 12.

oOo

(14 Décembre)

**La légende américaine**

Le président d la Fédération Internationale de Torus a annoncé le choix des différents parcours du championnat du monde 2010. Surprise aux États-Unis : c'est le "Parcours Légendaire" qui a été retenu. Mis au point il y a plus d'un siècle par Adonis Alpini, il est considéré comme le premier parcours de Torus jamais créé. Il regorge toutefois de virages vicieux comme on n'en fait plus. De quoi assurer une belle bagarre en perspective !

A confirmer : plusieurs autres compétitions américaines et internationales de second ordre pourraient profiter de l'occasion pour intégrer l'illustre parcours dans leurs programmes. Les traditionnelles séances de vol libre qui font la joie des non-compétiteurs se tiendront également. Attention toutefois : les places seront limitées !

oOo

(21 Décembre)

**Championnat du monde : tickets en vente !**

Vous pouvez acheter dès aujourd'hui vos places pour assister au parcours de Grande Bretagne qui aura lieu le 20 Mars prochain au lieu dit « _La Pierre d'Argent ». _Elles sont en vente dans nos locaux sur le Chemin de Traverse, chez Facoa à Pré-Au-Lard, ou directement par hibou à la Fédération Britannique de Torus. Prix :entre 10 et 30 Galions selon placement. Places ''V.I.P'' : 50 Galions (tribune réservée et séances publiques de vol libre inclus).

oOo

(4 Janvier)

**France : les Sarthois toujours au taquet !**

Cette année encore, nos amis ensorceleurs de parcours outre-manche ne chôment pas. Le mythique parcours de la Sarthe va être monté une bonne dizaine de fois cette saison. Comme d'habitude, on le verra en Mai pour le championnat du monde, et en Septembre pour la course d'endurance "a la française" où les coureurs les plus téméraires s'épuiseront par équipes dans l'espoir de réaliser le plus e traversées en vingt-quatre heures. Le parcours sera utilisé pour diverses compétitions secondaires tout au long de la saison. C'est à se demander s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux le laisser en place une fois pour toutes !

On me glisse à l'oreille que les moldus n'apprécieraient pas... Rabats-joie !

oOo

(11 Janvier)

**Une charte pour les Jeunes Flèches, équipes de soutien et parents inclus !**

Signez en bas après la mention « _Lu et approuvé » _: je m'engage à me tenir à carreaux ! La fédération internationale de Torus a décidé de tenir nos chers jeunes espoirs à l'œil... ainsi que leur entourage. Les participants aux _Jeunes Flèches_ de cette année devront en effet signer une charte avant d'être admis à participer à la série. Elle vient compléter et expliciter le règlement de la compétition par quelques potions de rappel que certains ont malheureusement tendance à oublier. Petite sélection :

– « Respectez les juges de course et le personnel en charge du déroulement de la course. Toute réclamation devra être adressée de manière courtoise à l'arbitre principal. Toute incivilité entraînera une disqualification. »

– « l'esprit sportif et le respect des autres coureurs quelque soit leur origine est de mise. »

– « Laissez votre zone personnelle comme vous l'avez trouvée. Veillez notamment à ne laisser aucune trace magique d'aucune sorte en quittant les lieux (objets divers, traces de sorts, etc.) »

– « Toute attaque physique ou magique contre qui que ce soit se traduira par une exclusion du fautif et sera ensuite traitée en fonction des lois en vigueur. »

– « Parents : encouragez vos enfants à respecter officiels et concurrents, et souvenez-vous que leur participation a pour but leur propre amusement – avant le votre ! –. »

A bon entendeur, salut !


	11. 08 : Freya II

**Chapitre 8 : Freya II**

_Samedi 27 décembre, non loin de Cardiff, Pays de Galles._

Le parcours de la course de Caerdid avait été dressé au dessus d'une grande colline boisée. La neige, qui était tombée avec une abondance exceptionnelle quelques jours auparavant, recouvrait pratiquement entièrement les arbres. Un paysage presque irréel s'étalait ainsi, offrant un bien singulier spectacle à quiconque avait la possibilité de s'élever au delà des plus hautes branches. Plus loin se trouvait une zone dégagée, délimitée d'un coté par la lisière du bois et de l'autre par une étendue d'eau de quelques centaines de mètres de long. Les sorciers avaient dressé dans cette clairière les abris de la quinzaine de coureurs de Torus qui participaient à l'épreuve du jour, ainsi que les autres éléments logistiques nécessaires à la tenue de la course.

Semblant perforer la couche de neige, un dragon rouge apparut soudainement au dessus des la forêt et s'éleva dans le ciel à une vitesse fulgurante. Il s'arrêta soudain avant de déployer en grand ses ailes et de pousser un cri en direction des grandes tribunes flottantes. Les spectateurs qui s'y trouvaient applaudirent vigoureusement la créature symbolisant la région. L'animal fantastique repiqua ensuite vers le sol avant de disparaître par l'endroit d'où il était venu.

À quelques centaines de mètres de la manifestation, de l'autre côté du lac, se tenait un auror. Il avait entièrement attaché la veste de son uniforme, se protégeant du froid du mieux qu'il pouvait. Sur sa poitrine était accroché un insigne en forme de masque qui le désignait comme étant un maître désillusioniste. L'homme jeta un œil inquiet sur le dragon, avant de procéder à une énième vérification des sorts posés sur sa zone. Un sortilège repousse-moldus avait été mis en place la veille sur toute le secteur, avant d'être complété par une série de puissants sorts de désillusion masquant les angles les plus exposés à la vue des moldus. Ces derniers revêtaient une importance capitale dans le dispositif de sécurité, car eux seuls assuraient qu'aucun habitant des villages moldus ayant une vue directe sur le sommet de la colline ne puissent ne serait-ce qu'entrapercevoir une partie des festivités magiques.

L'auror soupira de soulagement, produisant un nuage de condensation qui disparut rapidement. Son propre sortilège, qui masquait la manifestation aux moldus installée à Cwmdare, avait parfaitement rempli son rôle : le sort d'alarme du ministère de la magie, conçu pour se déclencher au moindre signe d'agitation moldue, était resté muet. Selon le programme de la journée, ce dragon était la plus visible des manifestations magiques à surveiller ce qui, pour l'officier, signifiait la fin de l'état d'alerte maximale même si sa vigilence était toujours de mise jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Il espéra que ses collègues en charge de Maerdry, Treorchy et Blaencwm connussent autant de succès. L'escouade d'obliviators, mobilisée pour parer à toute éventualité, n'avait pas bougé, ce qui apaisa une fois de plus l'homme de terrain. Il eut cependant un regard agacé vers l'endroit où ses congénères s'amusaient.

– Définitivement, organiser une course ici est une bêtise ! marmonna-t-il en reprenant sa surveillance.

Ses supérieurs avaient considérés cet endroit comme étant le lieu le plus proche de la ville de Cardiff où il était possible d'organiser un événement de cette importance ''avec des risques acceptables'' selon leurs propres termes. Il s'agissait en effet d'un second choix, la fédération brittanique de Torus ayant essuyé un refus d'organiser la course dans le conté même de Cardiff. Néanmoins, le désillusioniste persistait à considérer que le Pays de Galles abritait des endroits bien plus discrets, plus adaptés à ce genre de manifestations. Mais non ! Ces fanatiques de vitesse tenaient à leur course de Caerdid, et il était hors de question qu'elle se tienne encore plus loin de la ville qui lui avait donné son nom.

D'un geste las, l'officier prit en main un petit carnet où il griffonna une note qu'il roula et confia ensuite aux serres d'un minuscule hibou qui assurait la communication avec ses collègues. Le volatile appartenait à une race créée spécialement pour délivrer rapidement de petits messages.

La note disait : « _Rien à signaler. »_

oOo

Freya regarda le dragon disparaître, amusée. Les sorciers gallois affichaient toujours fièrement leurs symboles à chaque manifestation sportive se déroulant sur leur territoire, et cette épreuve du tournoi national libre junior de torus n'échappait pas à la règle. C'est ainsi que diverses représentations traditionnelles de la province étaient apparu à plusieurs reprises dans la journée. Ce dragon n'était qu'une animation magique – aucune des races existantes n'étant suffisamment ressemblante à l'emblème du Pays de Galles – mais elle se mouvait exactement à la manière d'une créature vivante, démontrant au passage la grande maîtrise du sorcier qui la contrôlait. Cette démonstration, qui faisait office de prélude à la course, était le point culminant de ces représentations traditionnelles.

Durant la matinée, la chape nuageuse grise avait laissé place à un ciel entièrement bleu. L'air étant redevenu sec, la jeune femme avait une très bonne vue sur le départ depuis la tribune où elle était installée. Parmi les concurrents, Tex-Ivay se tenait prêt, attendant le signal. Pour la première fois, son Éclair De Feu était resté dans sa housse : après plusieurs séances d'entraînement, l'entraîneuse l'avait jugé apte à utiliser un balai plus véloce en compétition. C'est ainsi qu'il chevauchait désormais, et pour le reste de la saison, un _Grand-Duc_ : un balai de fabrication autrichienne, ensorcelé dans l'atelier _Kate & M._ Cette monture était, aux dires de son créateur, « une réplique civile » du _Super-Duc_, son modèle entièrement dédié au Torus. Elle offrait ainsi une transition parfaite entre le vieux balai de Tex et l'_Orée des Bois_, que le jeune coureur était, de l'avis de Freya, loin encore d'avoir en main.

Pour l'entraîneuse, cette course constituait l'occasion parfaite d'observer son élève évoluer sur un balai profilé de manière bien plus sportive : le garçon avait rapidement appris à se positionner correctement, mais il restait à savoir jusqu'à quel point le maniement du balai lui était devenu naturel en véritable situation de course. La séance d'essai, qui s'était déroulée dans la matinée, avait été frustrante pour Tex : ses vieux automatismes tendaient à reprendre le dessus en course, si bien qu'il avait du concentrer son attention sur son positionnement, négligeant du même coup la course en elle-même. Le jeune coureur avait réussi à identifier ce problème lui-même, ce qui était une première étape vers sa résolution. Et de fait, lors de l'essai de qualification, Freya avait constaté, non sans satisfaction, que la performance de son apprenti avait été nettement meilleure. Malgré cela, il ne s'élancerait dans la course qu'en sixième position. Néanmoins, s'il retrouvait la dextérité dont il avait d'ores et déjà fait preuve lors des dernières séances d'entraînement, il s'assurerait un bon classement.

Victor et Anna avaient pris place dans la même tribune, juste à coté de Freya. Le père de Tex attendait impatiemment le départ : déchargé de son rôle d'entraîneur, il pouvait désormais se vouer entièrement à encourager son fils tout au long de la course. Son œil entraîné n'avait malgré tout manqué aucun détail de sa progression lors des essais. Anna guettait elle aussi le signal du départ, avec autant de fébrilité que son mari. De la même manière que lors des courses précédentes, Freya l'avait d'abord sentie inquiète au départ du premier essai, avant d'être peu à peu gagnée par l'ambiance sportive du moment. Durant la course proprement dite, Anna encourageait toujours pleinement son fils, même si elle avait toujours un mouvement de recul lorsque Tex suivait une trajectoire trop audacieuse à son goût.

Derrière les parents Azar se trouvait un autre couple. L'homme, de haute stature, avait les cheveux d'un noir corbeau et plaqués en arrière. La femme était quant à elle châtain, sa chevelure ondulant jusque derrière ses épaules. Tous deux observaient le début du parcours d'un air suffisant. Freya avait reconnu l'homme comme étant Valerius Anderson. Il avait été champion de Grande Bretagne l'année où elle-même avait découvert son intérêt pour le Torus. Malheureusement, une blessure soignée trop tardivement l'avait contraint à abandonner la pratique du torus à haut niveau. L'entraîneuse identifia la femme qui l'accompagnait comme étant probablement son épouse. Tous deux affichaient la même expression suffisante alors qu'ils observaient eux aussi le point d'entrée du parcours, où leur fils partait en pole-position.

Loin de l'attitude des Anderson, les Azar se tenaient désormais totalement immobiles, les yeux rivés sur le petit nuage situé au dessus du premier anneau du parcours et dont le changement de couleur donnait le départ. Ils semblaient ainsi prêts à s'élancer eux-mêmes dans le parcours, à l'instar de leur fils et des autres concurrents. Freya reporta son attention sur Tex, qui fixait en effet également le nuage avec une concentration extrême. Comme elle le lui avait expliqué, le _Grand-Duc_ lui offrait des performances en accélération comparables à celles des montures de ses adversaires. Il pourrait ainsi dans le pire des cas conserver sa position, et optimalement gagner quelques places avant le premier virage. La qualité de son départ était ainsi devenue primordiale : les coureurs qu'il n'aurait pas devant lui seraient autant d'obstacles en moins à devoir dépasser durant le reste de la course.

Freya avait fortement insisté sur ce point : pour Tex, le départ était d'autant plus critique que sa prise de virages avec le Grand-Duc n'atteignait pas encore le niveau qu'il avait sur son Éclair De Feu. Ce manque de précision en courbe devait absolument être compensée par des accélérations et des freinages que l'entraîneuse avait qualifié de _millimétrés_. Elle savait que son élève avait profité des essais pour mémoriser le parcours dans son intégralité. Il s'agissait d'une condition sine-qua-non pour obtenir un classement honorable, et Tex en était parfaitement capable.

Freya se concentra. Il lui fallait analyser un autre aspect important au début de la course : la manière dont Tex allait se placer par rapport ses concurrents pendant les premières secondes. Il devait être capable de donner toute la puissance de son balai sur la totalité de la première ligne droite. Il lui fallait donc se placer de manière à ne pas être gêné par des éventuels concurrents plus lents. En l'occurrence, les deux coureurs juste devant lui étaient moins précis au départ. S'il réussissait à allier un départ parfaitement synchronisé avec le signal et une bonne stratégie de placement, il pourrait tenter de gagner la troisième place avant le premier tournant.

oOo

Vert ! Et Tex s'élance dans le parcours. Pour la première fois, il accroche le peloton de tête. Le coureur devant lui a été moins vif au démarrage. Il se rapproche, fait au dernier moment un léger écart, et commence à dépasser. Mais déjà le premier virage arrive, à droite. Tex l'anticipe et se déhanche. L'air fouette son visage alors qu'il passe hors de la protection du sort anti-vent. Enfin, le concurrent est entièrement franchi. Tex décélère brusquement et tire sur le manche. Il plonge vers l'intérieur de la courbe, reprend progressivement de la vitesse en sortie de virage. Il talonne désormais l'actuel quatrième. Un sourire satisfait passe sur ses lèvres : virage parfaitement négocié. Il sait en outre que la vigueur de sa monture lui fera tenir sa position dans les lignes droites.

« Plus véloce que l'Éclair de Feu, plus maniable que l'Orée des Bois. Tu verras:il sera parfait pour Caerdid ! » lui avait dit Freya. Tex en voit toute la vérité alors qu'il progresse dans le parcours. Les séances d'essais l'ont réhabitué au balai. Les virages lui viennent de plus en plus naturellement, et sa précision ne cesse de s'accroître. Un long virage montant, un adversaire qui passe trop large Tex se retrouve quatrième. Une sortie de virage, un concurrent qui ré-accélère une fraction de seconde trop tard, il s'empare de la troisième place.

Tex-Ivay a désormais franchi les trois quarts du parcours. le Serdaigle se rapproche inexorablement du pilote en deuxième position. Une lueur de défi s'est allumée dans son regard :

_– __Mathias Anderson. Cette fois, je te tiens !_

Le Serpentard est malgré tout digne de sa réputation. Il manie parfaitement le _Triomphe_ qu'il chevauche depuis le début de la saison. Il ferme toutes les portes à son concurrent, ne lui laissant aucune occasion de dépasser. Un virage double serré, vers la gauche, puis vers le bas. Une fois de plus, Mathias coupe volontairement sa trajectoire. Peu fair-play, mais efficace. Malgré sa frustration montante, Tex se reprend et attend sa chance.

Ils sont en passe d'entrer dans le dernier virage. Après cela, une portion en ligne droite débouche sur l'arrivée. Une fois de plus, Anderson adopte une trajectoire parfaite, suivi de près par Tex-Ivay.

Le Serdaigle se place précisément derrière son adversaire. Ainsi coupé du vent, son balai gagne quelques précieux nœuds de vitesse. Au dernier moment, Tex déboîte et commence à dépasser.

Les deux adversaires franchissent le dernier anneau au coude-à-coude.

Tex ralentit, reprenant son souffle qu'il avait coupé sans s'en rendre compte. Son esprit, sortant de la concentration de la course, reprit conscience des environs alors que les autres concurrents sortaient à leur tour du parcours. Le Serdaigle resta un instant en altitude afin de profiter du paysage qui s'étalait devant lui : la couche de neige recouvrait encore presque entièrement sol et arbres, le soleil couchant lui ayant fait prendre une vive couleur orangée. Les ombres, désormais longues, soulignaient le relief de la région. Au loin, légèrement sur sa droite, l'astre du jour commençait à disparaître, se reflétant sur le Canal de Bristol.

oOo

L'ambiance se faisait de plus en plus fébrile dans la clairière où s'étaient regroupés les coureurs et leurs équipes de soutien : l'annonce du classement final de la course se faisait attendre bien plus longuement que d'ordinaire. La première place ne faisait certes aucun doute : la victoire du jeune Félix Verpey avait été incontestable. La suite du classement posait néanmoins problème : il n'avait pas pu être établi sur le moment qui de Tex ou de Mathias avait franchi le dernier anneau avant l'autre. Freya avait malgré tout chaudement félicité son élève : le podium lui était acquis, ce qu'elle avait qualifié de « belle performance ! » pour une première fois en compétition sur un nouveau balai. Elle avait ainsi revu ses objectifs à la hausse pour la fin de la saison hivernale : Tex était entré dans une phase où ses progrès allaient en s'accroissant. L'entraîneuse sentait en son apprenti le potentiel de remporter la victoire dans une course prochaine. De plus, l'accession au podium général de la compétition se dessinait également de plus en plus nettement.

Freya observa Tex du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci se tenait à proximité du podium et discutait avec Mathias Anderson. L'impatience du Serdaigle se faisait clairement sentir, tandis que son interlocuteur avait, au contraire, une attitude bien plus détachée. Les parents Azar se tenaient en retrait de quelques mètres, guettant tous deux les moindres mouvements de l'arbitre principal. Celui-ci, posté à coté du podium encore vide, analysait les derniers instants de la course grâce à une paire de multiplettes qui lui avait été remises par le juge en charge d'observer la sortie du parcours. L'homme manipulait fébrilement l'objet, détaillant image par image le franchissement du dernier anneau par les concurrents : il lui appartenait de juger quel coureur avait passé le dernier anneau avant l'autre. Si son évaluation était conforme avec celle du juge de sortie, le classement serait fixé.

Freya reporta son attention sur le jeune Anderson. Elle avait vu ses parents quitter le lieu de la course sans même en attendre le résultat. Elle avait pu entendre le couple dire avoir « beaucoup de travail », mais leur brusque changement d'attitude, survenu au moment où il devenait clair que leur fils ne remporterait pas la victoire, avait été flagrant. Elle se sentait peinée pour l'adolescent, qui n'avait cependant pas eu l'air de particulièrement s'en émouvoir. De plus, son entraîneur personnel ne lui laissait guère un instant de répit en ce jour de course. Le garçon restait ainsi au maximum de sa concentration pendant toute la durée des épreuves. Freya soupçonnait là de la part de son confrère un moyen détourné de faire en sorte que le jeune n'ait pas à se préoccuper du manque de soutien familial, mais restait cependant dubitative quant à l'efficacité de la démarche. En outre, à ce que Tex lui avait raconté, le Serpentard s'était constitué à l'école un petit ensemble de supporters personnel. Si sa principale motivation dans la pratique du Torus à ce niveau était ce groupe de camarades, Freya doutait que ce jeune homme poursuive la compétition une fois sa scolarité passée.

Elle soupira. Le jeune Anderson avait un talent certain, était correctement entraîné, mais définitivement, elle ne décelait pas en lui cette étincelle de passion qui permettait de surmonter les moments les moins agréables de la carrière d'un coureur de Torus. Si, comme elle soupçonnait que ce fut le cas ce jour là, ses parents le lâchaient à la moindre contre-performance, il ne passerait jamais le cap. L'ambition qui l'avait envoyé à Serpentard ne serait pas suffisante.

Freya haussa les épaules. Peut-être se trompait-elle après tout. Elle tirait ces conclusions de ce qu'elle avait observé, ce qui ne constituait en définitive qu'une infime partie de la vie du Serpentard. Il deviendrait peut-être un grand joueur. Elle l'espérait pour lui.

Un sourire en coin passa fugacement sur le visage de l'entraîneuse alors qu'elle apportait intérieurement une autre conclusion à son fil de pensées :

– On a quand même bien fait de miser sur Tex !

oOo

L'arbitre ôta les multiplettes de son visage et inscrivit son classement sur un morceau de parchemin. Le juge de sortie de parcours lui présenta un feuillet similaire, où il avait inscrit sa propre observation quelques minutes auparavant. Après comparaison, les deux officiels s'avancèrent vers les joueurs, et l'arbitre annonça d'un ton cérémonieux :

– Après analyse des images, nous pouvons maintenant vous annoncer le podium de la course de Caerdid. Premier : Verpey. Deuxième : Azar. Troisième : Anderson !

La photographie qui immortalisa l'événement fut des plus insolites : le vainqueur arborait un air satisfait, mais c'est sur la deuxième marche du podium que l'on voyait le sourire le plus éclatant : Tex rayonnait, brandissant fièrement le trophée d'argent fraîchement remporté. De l'autre coté du vainqueur, l'expression désinvolte et vaguement satisfaite de Mathias Anderson venait compléter l'image.


	12. 09 : Mylord Facoa II

**Chapitre 9 : Mylord Facoa 2**

Draco Malfoy attarda son regard sur le parchemin qui se trouvait sur son bureau, et s'autorisa un sourire de satisfaction avant de le ranger précieusement dans un dossier marqué _Contrats._ La journée de la veille avait été bonne : le nom de Champions of Facoa avait été officiellement ajouté à la liste des partenaires du championnat du monde de Torus. Le document désignait l'organisation comme étant le seul et unique intermédiaire à la vente de produits estampillés de l'appellation _Torus World Championship_, appellation officielle de la compétition internationale reine du sport de vitesse. Cette exclusivité avait coûté à l'homme d'affaires une partie non négligeable de la trésorerie de son entreprise, mais il était persuadé que le retour sur investissement serait des plus profitables.

Facoa nota mentalement d'offrir une prime substantielle à l'homme auquel il avait offert le poste de chef-commercial de son organisation. Ce dernier était assis de l'autre coté de son bureau, et affichait un air réjoui et fier de sa réussite. Il s'agissait d'un sorcier d'origine américaine du nom de Seamour Serjo, qui avait en effet été un élément crucial dans l'accomplissement de ces négociations : son expérience dans les pourparlers avec les businessmen d'outre-atlantique avait été la clef de cette réussite. Draco accorda en retour un de ses rares sourires à l'homme.

– Bien ! Voici une bonne chose de faite ! dit il en rangeant le dossier. Je vous laisse carte blanche dans le choix de nos sous-traitants, mais je vous demanderai de me rédiger un rapport dès le mois prochain.

Seamour acquiesca. Draco lui avait confié la charge des relations avec tous les fournisseurs de Facoa, et il lui faisait désormais suffisamment confiance pour lui donner toute liberté d'action.

– Il nous faudra aussi nous concentrer sur Stonehenge. Il s'agit de ne pas laisser passer cette opportunité ! poursuivit le dirigeant.

Plusieurs championnats de Torus se rassemblaient pour leur dernière épreuve à proximité du monument historique. Cet événement, qui s'étalait sur deux jours, attirait chaque année de plus en plus de sorciers, passionnés ou simples curieux. Draco avait décidé d'insister sur la publicité de ses produits dérivés de Champions of Facoa lors de ce rassemblement, qui aurait lieu au début du mois de Mars.

– À ce propos, je pense que l'affluence battra des records cette année. répondit Seamour, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Draco haussa un sourcil interrogateur, incitant son employé à poursuivre. Il avait fini par s'habituer à la manie de ce dernier, qui faisait toujours précéder ses annonces – même les plus anodines – par une déclaration peu claire suivi d'un silence destiné à piquer la curiosité de son interlocuteur. L'américain finit par délivrer l'information :

– Ceci devrait fortement intéresser la sorcière au foyer de moins de cinquante ans ! dit-il en tendant à Draco un exemplaire du dernier numéro de Sorcière Hebdo, sur lequel il avait mis un article en évidence. Le blond en parcourut rapidement le début.

_Harry Potter, fan de torus ?_

_Plusieurs témoignages concordent : Harry Potter, Sauveur du Monde Sorcier qui n'avait pas réapparu en public depuis plusieurs années, aurait été aperçu dans le public de la course de torus de Gaunes, dans la Bretagne française ! Celui-qui-a-survécu se serait-il lassé du quidditch, son sport favori depuis sa plus tendre enfance ? Il est de notoriété commune que Le Survivant fut un grand attrapeur lors de sa scolarité. Son mariage avec Ginny Weasley, la pulpeuse vedette des Harpies de Holyhead, marqua sa passion pour le sport aux quatre balles. Mais c'est la vitesse qui semble maintenant intéresser notre icône nationale. Avec un tel supporter, gageons que le Torus gagnera des adeptes ! Amies sorcières, il est désormais clair que ce n'est plus dans les gradins des terrains de Quidditch que l'on aura une chance de croiser notre héros national !_

Sidéré, Draco referma le magazine, et lâcha d'une voix traînante :

– Dix ans après, Potter est encore la coqueluche inaccessible de des dames, et dix ans après, le niveau des articles de ce torchon est descendu encore plus bas que je pouvais l'imaginer !

Se rendant compte qu'il n'avait lui-même plus guère utilisé ce ton depuis cette époque, il se surprit à laisser les souvenirs l'envahir, et les chassa rapidement de son esprit. Ces temps n'avaient, et il s'agissait d'un euphémisme, pas été les plus heureux de sa vie.

– Il nous faudra rapidement réfléchir sur des articles susceptibles d'attirer ce nouveau marché, songea-t-il à haute voix. Vêtements féminins, objets de décoration, et caetera. Je doute que cette mode ne dure longtemps.

– Ce n'est pas si sur ! répondit l'américain. Votre héros national s'est pour ainsi dire cloîtré depuis la fin de la guerre, et pourtant le grand public ne l'a pas oublié. Cet article en est la preuve !

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et poursuivit :

– Je pense que le ''label'' Harry Potter restera vivace encore un bon moment si on ne l'utilise pas trop souvent : il n'a jamais usé de sa notoriété, et les gens le voient toujours comme un modèle. Si on a la possibilité de, disons sous-entendre qu'il apprécie l'entreprise, c'est Jack-pot !

Draco pouffa discrètement. Potter donnant une image respectable à l'entreprise d'un Malfoy, voilà qui serait ironique ! Il ne parvenait cependant à imaginer aucun scénario probable permettant d'arriver à une telle situation. Aussi mit-il en garde Seamour :

– Vous savez, pour avoir partagé les bancs de Poudlard avec Potter, je connais assez bien le personnage. Soyez conscient qu'il n'autorisera aucune référence d'aucune sorte à son nom pour soutenir quoi que ce soit, et qu'il est capable d'assigner devant le magenmagot quiconque outrepassera sa vie privée. Et je ne parle même pas du devoir de réserve des aurors.

– Voilà pourquoi il vaut mieux laisser les journaux s'en occuper à notre place, lui répondit son employé. Il suffi de leur glisser à l'oreille : ''Potter et Facoa étaient à l'école ensemble'' et d'observer !

Draco resta un moment interloqué devant le sourire carnassier de son employé, et laissa cette fois librement échapper son rire.

– Facoa est suffisamment implanté sur le marché du Torus, approuva-t-il. Je suppose que le fait que les gens se rappellent de mon véritable nom et de mon passé n'a plus beaucoup d'importance en terme d'image commerciale désormais.

Il laissa un instant passer avant de conclure :

– Je vous laisse propager l'information. En toute discrétion bien entendu.

Le sourire de l'américain s'agrandit encore.

– A vos ordres !

oOo

La salle de réunion avait été aménagée et décorée dans un style sobre. Le mur face à l'entrée était percé de trois grandes fenêtres qui, même en ce jour hivernal, fournissait la majeure partie de la lumière. Une série de chandeliers flottants avaient néanmoins été disposés le long du mur opposé. Au centre de la salle trônait une grande table ronde de bois verni autour de laquelle siégeaient quelques uns des principaux employés de Champions of Facoa. Seamour et Freya étaient présents, ainsi que les deux principaux coatches de l'organisation : Michael Stronge et Duncam Cameli. Stronge était un homme élancé rivalisant en taille avec sa supérieure et son grand-patron. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, bruns et courts. En revanche, Cameli était légèrement plus corpulent, et de taille moyenne. Ses cheveux châtain clair lui arrivaient aux épaules, tout en se faisant rares sur le haut du crâne. Il entretenait en outre une barbe de plusieurs jours. La dernière personne présente était le responsable des parcours privés, un sorcier nommé Ivan Lesner.

– Bien ! Vous disposerez du hangar principal pour ces deux jours, indiqua Draco à Lesner. Je vous laisse vous assurer de la disponibilité du matériel nécessaire. Passez commande de tout ce dont vous aurez besoin.

– Entendu, patron, répondit l'employé, avant de jeter un œil hésitant vers Freya.

Celle-ci ajouta, avec un léger sourire compatissant :

– Allez-y. Je sais que vous avez une après-midi chargée.

– Merci chef !

Lesner se leva pour quitter la pièce. En sus de son travail habituel, il se retrouvait en charge de la préparation de la formation annuelle portant sur les dernières évolution en matière d'ensorcellement de parcours.

– Ah, Ivan ! l'interpella Freya alors qu'il passait le pas de la porte. Pensez à prévenir le staff que tout le monde est tenu d'y assister, comme d'habitude.

Le chef des ensorceleurs acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Draco joignit les mains.

– Passons aux joueurs maintenant. Je ne vous cacherai pas certaines manifestations précises nous intéressent tout particulièrement. Si Facoa pouvait y être représenté sur le plan athlétique...

Il vit le visage de Freya se renfrogner. Les deux autres entraîneurs restaient dans l'expectative, mais leur inquiétude pouvait néanmoins se lire sur leur visage. Malfoy savait qu'il s'aventurait une fois de plus dans une conversation délicate. Il lui fallait placer des joueurs dans ces courses stratégiques tout en ayant l'accord de ses interlocuteurs. Or, de l'avis du blond, ceux-ci restaient souvent trop timorés dans les choix d'évolution de leurs poulains. Draco fit un discret signe de tête à Seamour, qui prit la parole d'un ton se voulant assuré, mais d'où transpirait une appréhension certaine face au trio des entraîneurs.

– Il faudrait que vous placiez cette année des joueurs sur des compétitions à haute visibilité, le plus possible en phase avec le public que nous visons. Cette année, nous nous re-concentrons sur le marché ado...

– Bref ! le coupa Freya en balayant les explications du commercial du revers de la main. Dites-moi où, je vous dirai ce que nous avons de prévu, et éventuellement ce que nous pouvons faire.

Seamour parut légèrement décontenancé, mais se reprit néanmoins rapidement.

.

La conversation dura deux heures, tantôt courtoise, tantôt houleuse. Draco avait laissé, non sans amusement, son chef commercial éprouver son talent face aux trois coatches, qui avaient eux-même clairement laissé entendre leur voix. Il s'agissait d'un véritable baptême du feu pour l'américain. Un compromis avait néanmoins fini par émerger entre le commercial et les trois entraîneurs : les vétérans de Facoa se concentreraient sur les championnats d'Europe, que le public britannique affectionnait tout particulièrement. Les épreuves d'endurance, moins spectaculaires et suscitant par là même moins d'intérêt, seraient écartées des feuilles de route. Freya, trop occupée par son poste au sein de l'organisation pour participer convenablement à toute sorte de compétition, se limiterait au Trophée des Voyageurs et à quelques courses d'exhibition.

Draco prit une discrète respiration. La discussion sur les juniors allait débuter, et son expérience lui rappelait toute la délicatesse du sujet. Il avait quelques projets en tête, mais ceux-ci risquaient de ne pas être du tout au goût de Freya, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien imposer à son bras droit dans ce domaine qui était sous la responsabilité exclusive de la jeune femme. Diplomatiquement parlant, il lui était moins risqué de commencer par une simple question, puis tenter de convaincre l'entraîneuse par une série d'arguments ''raisonnables''. Il avait d'ailleurs pris soin les préparer la veille.

Concluant son fil de pensée, Facoa prit enfin la parole, adoptant un ton très posé :

– Comme Seamour avait tenté de le dire, nous désirons assurer notre prise sur le marché adolescent. Nous aimerions mettre en avant les jeunes de Facoa qui réussissent particulièrement. Pouvez-vous me dire quelles sont vos projets pour nos meilleurs espoirs ?

Le visage de Freya se fit soupçonneux. Elle répondit néanmoins :

– Kilian Trail est considéré comme numéro un de Grande Bretagne en course au sol, malgré l'absence de clssement officiel.

Elle se tourna vers les deux autres entraîneurs.

– Duncam, c'est toi qui le suit, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire de lui ?

– Il a pas mal mûri cette année ! répondit l'interpellé d'une voix haut perchée. A mon avis, il est bon pour entamer la série européenne.

– Ça, ça peut être un bon élément ! commenta Seamour. Ce n'est pas la compétition qui a le plus d'impact auprès du marché ''jeunes'', mais en insistant sur le terme « champion », sans plus préciser, on devrait pouvoir faire une bonne com' dessus. Il présente bien, ce garçon ?

Freya lança à l'américain un regard meurtrier. Draco se rendit compte au même moment qu'il avait omis de mettre en garde ce dernier sur la délicatesse du sujet. L'entraîneuse imaginait déjà certainement l'un de ses poulains vantant tel ou tel produit dans quelque magazine, ce qui était d'ailleurs très probablement l'idée de base de Seamour.

Cependant, l'expression de Freya s'adoucit légèrement devant le regard surpris du chef commercial. Elle lui répondit toutefois sèchement :

– Bon. Je présume que le Boss a oublié de vous le signaler, alors je vais vous le dire, et je ne le répéterai pas : on - ne - touche - pas - aux - gosses. Laissez les coureurs adultes jouer les pancartes publicitaires si ça vous chante, mais ne vous avisez jamais d'impliquer mes jeunes là-dedans !

Draco accorda un sourire d'excuse à l'américain.

- Effectivement, mea culpa ! lui dit-il en levant les mains devant lui. Dans cette tranche d'âge, nous nous limitons à utiliser les classements officiels de nos joueurs, jamais davantage. Les restrictions légales en matière d'image des mineurs sont de toutes manières trop contraignantes.

L'américain parut dans l'ordre interloqué, puis scandalisé par le ton de Freya, puis encore plus surpris par l'absence de défense de Draco. Dépassé par la situation, il préféra abdiquer, et se replia dans un mutisme prudent.

_« Et voilà qui est mal engagé ! » p_ensa le blond, avant de se raviser : la situation lui était encore relativement favorable : Seamour avait concentré sur lui toute l'antipathie des entraîneurs, tandis que lui-même avait semblé à coté faie preuve de plus de mesure. En jouant bien, il pourrait peut-être encore parvenir à convaincre son bras droit de ne pas s'opposer à ses plans...

– Bref ! repris Freya. En épreuve d'endurance, Henry Hotrod s'est fait un nom. Il a remporté pas mal de victoires ces derniers temps, mais il n'y a toujours pas non plus de classement officiel dans cette catégorie. C'est Michael qui s'occupe de lui, précisa-t-elle en désignant Stronge du pouce.

Elle réfléchit un instant, et ajouta :

– Je compte aussi aligner Nautilus dans la même catégorie pour cette saison. »

Devant l'œil interrogateur de Seamour, elle détailla là aussi :

– David Williams de son vrai nom. Il a eu l'occasion de participer à une épreuve amicale, et il a terminé deuxième juste derrière Guillaume Martin, actuel champion de France de son état. J'ai mis Nautilus sur un _Triomphe_ à triple sort de propulsion. J'ai bon espoir qu'il obtienne un classement correct.

– En ce qui concerne Hotrod, intervint Michael Stronge, cette année, il continuera sur les épreuves nationales. Pour le moment, ça ne servirait à rien de le faire courir plus haut.

– Je vois, répondit Draco. Et en ce qui concerne la catégorie classique ?

– Peu de monde, répondit Freya. Mon meilleur élément est Tex-Ivay Azar. Actuellement en national libre.

Remarquant une fois de plus le regard interrogatif de Seamour, elle précisa :

– « Libre » au niveau du choix du balai, parmi les modèles disponibles au grand public. Bref ! En ce moment, il court sur un _Grand-Duc_ et s'entraîne en parallèle sur un _Orée des Bois_. Il faudra que je regarde les plannings, mais je pense lui faire faire le championnat ouest-européen. A mon avis, c'est à sa portée.

Draco s'efforça d'adopter une attitude plus curieuse qu'intéressée. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur et demanda :

– Un _Orée des Bois_... N'est-ce pas ce garçon que vous destiniez à la compétition des Jeunes Flèches ?

Le visage de Freya s'éclaira un instant, avant d'afficher une expression sévère. Draco sut à cet instant que l'entraîneuse avait compris où il voulait en venir : le fait qu'un coureur junior accède à une compétition mondiale était en effet plus qu'intéressant pour lui.

– Pas pour cette année ! répondit la jeune femme. Je n'ai pas envie de brûler les étapes.

Draco décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il prit le pari de s'engager lui-même dans le domaine exclusif de son bras droit, et de remettre son jugement en question.

Il laissa échapper un soupir discret. Il allait lui falloir jouer prudemment : Freya s'était déjà, sans doute inconsciemment, légèrement avancée sur la table, commençant à y prendre appui avec les mains. Draco s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, et joignit les mains sous son menton, laissant l'espace à la jeune femme. Il évitait ainsi l'affrontement tacite en laissant à son associée la maîtrise apparente du sujet.

– Techniquement, en remportant la course de Gaunes, il a achevé de remplir les conditions nécessaires à sa participation, n'est-ce pas ? De plus, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était monté sur le podium de Tintagel le week-end dernier. Ne serait-ce pas une bonne opportunité pour lui que de se mesurer à plus coriace ?

Il s'était efforcé, autant que faire se pouvait, de garder un ton purement interrogatif. Malheureusement, sa simple suggestion eut sur Freya l'effet redouté. Affichant d'abord une expression mi-surprise, mi-amusée, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre, avec un sourire aussi moqueur que malveillant :

– Vous voulez vraiment prendre le risque d'avoir un joueur de chez Facoa en bas de classement d'une compet', toute mondiale qu'elle soit ? Parce que oui, ça ferait toujours une bonne expérience pour le petit Azar, mais d'un point de vue de l'image de la boîte, je pense pas que ça soit aussi positif !

_« Action, réaction ! »_ constata silencieusement Draco : elle faisait en retour intrusion dans son propre domaine de compétences, avec toute l'âpreté qui la caractérisait. L'atmosphère s'était soudainement tendue, et le dirigeant de Facoa nota du coin de l'œil les signes discrets qu'échangeaient les deux subordonnés de Freya. Ils semblaient se concerter sur une excuse valable pour quitter la salle au plus vite. A coté, son commercial n'était guère plus rassuré. La discussion devait se terminer entre les deux dirigeants, seul à seul.

– Vous avez sans doute encore beaucoup de travail, Seamour. Vous pouvez y aller si vous voulez, offrit Draco. Nous en avions terminé après ce sujet.

L'américain acquiesça vivement avant de se lever. Cameli tenta, d'une vois hésitante :

– D'ailleurs, nous-même...

– Oui, déguerpissez ! coupa Freya. Vous avez du boulot aussi !

Les deux entraîneurs ne se firent pas prier, et suivirent rapidement le commercial par la porte.

Draco s'avoua vaincu sitôt qu'ils furent seuls.

– Bon ! concéda-t-il à peine la porte fermée. Pas de Jeunes Flèches cette année. Eh bien nous ferons sans !

Freya leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

– Vous savez boss, Azar pourrait bien ne pas terminer dernier aux Flèches à la prochaine saison, répondit-elle. Je n'ai simplement pas envie que le fait de se retrouver propulsé dans un tournoi mondial lui monte à la tête, ou qu'une chute brutale dans les classements ne le désespère.

Elle pinça les lèvres en une expression peu enjouée et poursuivit :

– Éventuellement, je dis bien éventuellement, je pourrais envisager sa participation aux Flèches cette année, mais a-minima.

Le blond la regarda avec un regain d'intérêt non dissimulé.

– C'est à dire ?

– C'est à dire que faire un podium sur une des courses ne serait même pas un objectif. Il participerait à cinq des courses, le minimum requis pour être officiellement classé. Lui en faire faire plus serait contre-productif par rapport au reste. Je veux qu'il se concentre sur l'Europe de l'Ouest cette année.

Draco s'autorisa un demi-sourire.

– Et donc ?

Un soupir faussement désapprobateur lui répondit.

– Donc, pour le moment il lui reste l'Irlande, et Stonehenge. On verra là-bas : Stonehenge est la plus grosse course du tournoi libre. Je ne vous apprends rien : beaucoup plus de public, présence de quelques pointures du Torus britannique : l'ambiance n'est pas la même. S'il parvient à gérer le stress là bas, et à faire un podium malgré tout, je l'autoriserai à s'inscrire aux Flèches. Mais je le répète : en participation minimum !

Draco laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction. Malgré sa posture affichée, la jeune femme semblait très bien cerner l'aspect financier de la firme. Il s'agissait sans doute du mieux qu'elle pouvait concéder.

– Entendu ! répondit-il. Par curiosité, quelles courses des Flèches pensez vous sélectionner ?

Freya répondit par un rire moqueur, mais dénué de méchanceté.

– Par curiosité, hein ? Ne vous en faites pas : le parcours d'Adonis Alpini sera au programme. Une course le même week-end et sur le même parcours que l'épreuve du championnat du monde, je me vois mal ne pas l'y envoyer !

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit. Finalement, il avait obtenu l'essentiel de ce qu'il désirait. Même s'il était hors de question de mettre en avant l'image du jeune coureur, la marque Facoa serait visible lors de l'escale américaine de la compétition reine du Torus.

– Eh boss ! N'oubliez pas : je n'ai pas encore dit oui, et je ne dirai rien avant Stonehenge ! conclut Freya en se dirigeant vers la porte. Et il faudra aussi que le principal intéressé accepte !

Draco pouffa à cette dernière remarque.

– Je n'ai guère d'inquiétude à ce sujet, remarqua-t-il à haute voix dans la pièce où il était désormais seul, avant de sortir à son tour.


	13. 10 :  La famille Azar III

**Chapitre 10 : La famille Azar III**

Tex-Ivay pénétra à la suite de ses parents dans la salle de briefing attenant au hangar privé de Facoa. Sans attendre son entraîneuse, il s'affala sur une chaise, éreinté mais satisfait par la séance d'entraînement du jour. Après plusieurs sessions sans amélioration notable, son maniement de l'Orée des Bois avait cet après-midi là nettement gagné en précision. Le jeune coureur savait – Freya le lui avait suffisamment répété – qu'il existait toujours une période plus ou moins longue durant laquelle le manque de progrès pouvait être pesant, voire même décourageant. Heureusement, ce temps là semblait révolu, et durant le dernier tiers de l'après-midi, Freya avait à nouveau annoncé à Tex des écarts de temps négatifs entre chaque passage, chose qui ne lui était plus arrivé sur Orée des Bois depuis quelques semaines. En outre, la haute technicité du petit parcours mis en place pour lui ce il jour là ajoutait grandement à sa satisfaction de l'avoir surmonte.

Freya entra à son tour dans la pièce et salua Victor et Anna. Tex éprouvait des difficultés à garder les yeux ouverts, le passage sous la douche post-entraînement ayant achevé de l'engourdir. Il s'efforça néanmoins de conserver un minimum de concentration : son entraîneuse avait convié ses parents en précisant avoir également besoin de s'entretenir avec son père « en sa qualité d'ancien entraîneur ». Cela avait déclenché en Tex un soupçon d'appréhension : il subodorait la tenue d'une discussion autour de la saison estivale à venir. Le mois de Mars allait en effet débuter le surlendemain, et il ne restait qu'une seule course à effectuer dans le tournoi libre de Grande Bretagne. Ces derniers jours, Freya avait évoqué plusieurs courses à échelle européenne, mais rien n'avait été encore confirmé malgré la date avancée.

Le jeune coureur sentit son cœur accélérer alors qu'il envisageait les différentes possibilités de choix de son entraîneuse. Il cessa cependant rapidement de tergiverser quand Freya prit la parole.

– Je vous ai demandé de venir pour parler de la suite des événements pour Tex. annonça-t-elle en guise de préambule.

D'un coup de baguette, elle conjura une table, à laquelle elle invita la famille Azar à s'asseoir. Tex avança donc sa chaise et prit place entre ses parents.

– Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir à Caerdid, Gaunes, et plus récemment en Irlande, les progrès de Tex sont très bons. De plus, son entraînement sur l'Orée des Bois est soutenu, mais il porte ses fruits à hauteur de ce que j'espérais, et même au delà.

Tex resta silencieux mais ne put retenir un sourire de fierté. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que son père avait sur le visage une expression similaire à la sienne. Anna restait plus réservée, attendant la fin du discours de l'entraîneuse.

– Je n'ai pas non plus eu de retours négatifs du coté de Poudlard concernant son travail scolaire, ce qui semble indiquer que l'on peut continuer à ce rythme. poursuivit-elle, adressant un regard entendu à Anna.

– Et donc, je pense le faire participer au tournoi du Vent d'Ouest dès cette saison. Il devrait pouvoir s'y distinguer sans problème.

Tex sentit son cœur accélérer. Le Vent d'Ouest rassemblait une série de courses réparties sur les nations de la façade occidentale de l'Europe. Norvège, _Royaume Uni, Pays Bas, France, Espagne, Portugal, _se murmura-t-il comme une litanie. Il y rencontrerait sans doute Renaud de Pinty, ce jeune prodige français qui courait aussi à la compétition des Jeunes Flèches, et également Macknair Víleves, son homologue espagnol.

Voici qui promettait de belles bagarres, songea-t-il, s'imaginant un bref instant engagé dans une confrontation épique avec les deux autres coureurs, parmi d'autres.

Victor prit la parole, ramenant inconsciemment son fils à la réalité :

– Oui, c'est la suite logique. Et puis, ça a l'avantage de ne pas être une série trop chargée !

– Mais je ne serai que sur dans la catégorie « _Orée des Bois »_, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'il y a aussi les courses sur les « _Arès »_! intervint le principal intéressé.

Tex avait en tête l'image mentale de deux trophées assemblés : la victoire dans les deux catégories du tournoi. La première se courait sur des _Orée des Bois_ alors que la seconde faisait intervenir uniquement des balais de modèle _Arès_ classe I. Ces balais, tout autant entièrement dédiés au Torus, étaient légèrement plus courts et offraient une maniabilité légèrement meilleure, au prix d'une vélocité moindre ainsi que d'une stabilité moins importante à grande vitesse.

– Pas cette année, tempéra Freya. Tu n'aurais maintenant aucun mal à prendre ce balai en main, mais je veux que tu te concentres sur l'Orée des Bois.

Tex allait protester, mais son entraîneuse fut plus rapide :

– En fait, j'ai un autre projet pour toi. Et même s'il ne sera pas prioritaire, il te sollicitera suffisamment pour le reste de la saison.

S'adressant à nouveau aux parents de son élève, elle exposa :

– Je voudrais que Tex ait l'occasion de découvrir l'ambiance des compétitions mondiales dès cette année. C'est pourquoi je projette de le faire participer à cinq des courses des Jeunes Flèches de cette saison.

Tex resta un instant bouche bée, se demandant si ses oreilles ne l'avaient pas trompé. Un large sourire fendit peu à peu son visage, alors que son esprit recommençait déjà à peindre des scènes de courses épiques. Il n'était déjà plus que vaguement conscient de la conversation qui continuait à se dérouler entre ses parents et son entraîneuse. Plusieurs parcours à travers le monde défilaient dans sa tête, à toute allure...

– Hé ! Réveille-toi !

Le jeune coureur rouvrit brusquement les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé. Devant lui, Freya affichait un visage partagé entre l'amusement et la désapprobation.

– Je disais donc : « une occasion de découvrir », contrairement à une véritable participation pour le titre. Même si tu as fait de gros progrès, tu n'y serais qu'en tant qu'outsider : ne t'attends pas à y faire un seul podium. Je veux t'y envoyer car ces courses ont un cadre différent de ce que tu as connu jusque là. Notamment, le fait qu'il faille voyager hors de l'Europe, et le public plus important. Autant s'y habituer avant d'entamer les choses vraiment sérieuses !

Le jeune coureur acquiesça, sa joie atténuée par la perspective de courses bien moins glorieuses que jusqu'à présent. Du coin de l'œil, il vit sa mère se renfrogner. Celle-ci finit par lâcher :

– Je ne suis pas entraîneur mais, une course au niveau mondial, n'est-ce pas un peu prématuré ?

– Pour le coup, je suis assez d'accord ! appuya Victor, qui avait également perdu de son enthousiasme. Je comprends bien l'objectif, mais quand-même ! Il vient à peine de remplir les conditions minimales pour son inscription. Ça le propulserait face à une sacrée différence de niveau !

Tex-Ivay lança tour à tour un regard suppliant à son père et à sa mère.

– Mais... Si je peux... tenta-t-il de plaider.

– Tes parents n'ont pas tort, Tex, l'interrompit Freya dans un sourire apaisant. C'est bien pourquoi j'en parle ici et maintenant : à ce niveau, ça peut être une expérience bénéfique pour toi, ou pas.

Elle eut une légère moue perplexe.

– Je ne suis ton entraîneuse que depuis quelques mois. En terme de niveau de jeu et de rigueur à l'entraînement, je sais qu'il n'y aura pas de problème majeur si tu te donnes à fond. Mais justement, je ne sais pas si tu supporteras dès cette année ce changement complet de situation.

Freya conclut, s'adressant plus à Victor et Anna qu'à Tex :

– Et pour ça, en tant que parents et qu'ancien entraîneur, vous avez plus de billes que moi pour le dire. Ça aura aussi un impact sur votre emploi du temps : il faudra vous libérer pour assister au moins à ces courses. C'est pourquoi si je donne mon nuage vert de mon coté, le choix final doit être le votre, à tous les trois. S'attaquer aux Flèches si tôt est audacieux, Tex aura besoin d'une motivation de fer et d'un soutien sans failles derrière.

Tex regarda à nouveau ses parents tour à tour. Il n'osait pas parler, mais ressentait pourtant l'envie criante de clamer à qui voudrait l'entendre que oui, il était prêt ! Oui, il suivrait son entraînement de manière acharnée ! Oui, il continuerait à exceller à Poudlard, comme Freya le lui rappelait régulièrement. Il n'avait pas été réparti à Serdaigle, la maison des travailleurs d'arrache-pied par excellence, pour rien par Merlin ! D'un autre coté, les paroles de Freya lui rappelaient également qu'il n'était pas le seul ingrédient de la potion. Cette décision impliquait toute sa famille. Il jugea plus sage de ne rien dire pour le moment : ses parents devaient d'abord accepter...

Victor pouvait nettement percevoir l'état intérieur dans lequel son fils se trouvait. Il posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et lui dit, autant qu'à Freya :

– Eh bien, c'est le chemin du haut niveau ! Avec ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Plonger directement dans cette nouvelle ambiance, ce n'est pas une décision à pendre sur un coup de tête !

– Tout à fait ! acquiesça vivement Anna. On va se donner au moins quelques jours, le temps de prendre en compte tous les aspects du problème !

– Pour tout vous avouer, c'est ce que je voulais vous entendre dire ! sourit Freya. De toutes façons, je vais attendre de voir la course de Stonehenge avant de valider ce projet : cette année, l'ambiance devrait être assez particulière, et elle offrira un bon avant-goût de ce qui nous attendra par la suite. Vous avez donc tout le temps d'y penser !

Après quelques minutes de discussion, la famille Azar prit congé de Freya, et tous les trois sortirent du local.

– Je vais ramener Tex à Poudlard via Pré-au-Lard, dit Victor en lançant un regard entendu à sa femme.

Anna, transplana donc directement après avoir embrassé son fils, les laissant à une conversation entre quatre yeux.

oOo

Les rues de Pré-Au-Lard étaient pratiquement désertes. Le froid était tombé avec le crépuscule, si bien que la plupart des gens avaient regagné leurs foyers. Tex-Ivay et Victor, emmitouflés dans des capes, marchaient dans la rue principale en direction des grilles du château.

– Dis-moi Tex, tu te souviens de cette vieille maison près de chez Mamie ? demanda Victor.

C'était une question purement rhétorique : lorsqu'il était tout petit, son fils avait peur de cette bâtisse ainsi que de son propriétaire, un vieil homme qui vivait seul, avec pour seule compagnie une bouteille de whisky pur-feu.

– La maison de l'ermite alcoolique ? Oui ! confirma Tex, faisant sourire son père.

– Eh bien j'avais ton âge quand l'ermite en question s'est installé là bas. Tu sais qu'à l'époque, il était à fond dans le Torus ? Il avait un tout jeune gamin, qui s'appelait Adonis. Tu comprends pourquoi je suppose !

La remarque fit rire Tex-Ivay : nombre de fanatiques de Torus avaient nommé leur progéniture d'après Adonis Alpini, considéré comme le créateur de leur sport favori. Il était cependant loin d'imaginer le vieil homme acariâtre et alcoolisé qu'il croisait dans le rôle de père, et encore moins comme un mordu de vitesse. Victor continua son histoire :

– Enfin, le destin a voulu qu'il l'élève seul. Et il lui a appris à voler sur un balai pratiquement dès qu'il avait su marcher. Et dès 6 ou 7 ans, il avait commencé à lui faire faire des courses de torus. J'étais en septième année à l'époque, et on avait cette passion en commun. C'était rare, parce qu'à l'époque, le torus avait beaucoup moins de succès que maintenant ! Enfin bref, Adonis était loin d'être mauvais !

Victor capta le regard de son fils et ajouta en souriant :

– Un peu comme toi, en fait !

Tes écoutait désormais avec attention, avide de connaître la suite de l'histoire de ce collègue. Son père poursuivit d'un ton moins enjoué :

– Alors son père s'est mis en tête qu'il avait un don qui devait absolument être exploité. Et à partir de là, il s'est mis à lui faire faire un entraînement intensif. Mais attention : quand je te dis intensif, je ne plaisante pas ! Il y allait à la dure, le vieux ! Je me souviens avoir vu Adonis, qui devait avoir un peu moins de ton âge à l'époque, complètement à bout de nerfs sur son balai. C'était à un point qu'il en pleurait, et son père qui lui gueulait dessus ! ''Allez ! Recommence ! Fais pas ta mauviette !'', ''Oublie pas que c'est toi l'meilleur ! Alors fais mieux que ça !'' et d'autres trucs dans le même genre. Et ça avait duré jusqu'à la nuit.

– Mais... coupa Tex, atterré. Pourquoi son père faisait ça ? C'est idiot ! Ce n'est pas efficace de s'entraîner dans cet état là ! Et Adonis ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait ?

Victor eut un rire sans joie à cette remarque.

– Le vieux voulait juste que son fils ne passe pas à coté de ''son don'', qu'il arrive au niveau qu'il pensait pouvoir lui faire atteindre. Et je suppose qu'Adonis voulait aussi simplement faire plaisir à son paternel. Alors il continuait, mais effectivement, il voyait de plus en plus le torus comme une corvée. Ça finissait par lui pourrir la vie... Ça a duré quelques années comme ça.

Tex eut une moue dubitative.

– Et il a battu des records finalement ? demanda-t-il, septique.

Victor soupira en hochant la tête, négativement.

– Finalement, il y a eu la seconde Guerre du Sang. Et puis un jour, à peu près au moment où Voldemort a officiellement réapparu, je suis venu rendre visite aux parents, et là ta grand-mère m'a sauté dessus en me criant ''Victor ! Le voisin s'est vilainement engueulé avec son fils ! Le petit Adonis est parti !''

Il eut un rire nerveux.

– Je ris parce que le ''petit'', il avait quinze ans, et c'était devenu une grande tige qui devait la dépasser d'une bonne tête ! Bref, j'ai vu le balai d'Adonis dans l'allée du voisin, il avait été brisé en deux contre le sol. On a entendu le vieux beugler pendant deux heures, puis ça s'est calmé. Mamie m'a dit plus tard que pendant l'engueulade, le gamin avait parlé de rejoindre un groupe de résistance contre Voldemort, que ça serait plus valorisant pour lui.

Tex déglutit lentement. Il y eu un silence de quelques secondes avant qu'il ne demande :

– Je suppose qu'il n'a plus jamais fait de balai, n'est-ce pas ?

Victor écarta les mains, en signe d'impuissance.

– Je ne sais pas. On ne l'a jamais revu, dit-il tristement. Personne ne l'a jamais revu, je veux dire: il fait partie des disparus de la guerre. Officiellement, on ignore s'il a survécu ou pas. Mais il ne faut pas rêver : il s'est opposé aux mangemorts... et c'était la guerre, quoi.

Il soupira à nouveau. « _Et depuis, le vieux, il boit pour oublier. »_ pensa-t-il, sans pour autant ajouter ce détail à voix haute. Là n'était pas l'important dans son histoire.

Tex demeura silencieux, digérant le récit de son père. Jusqu'à présent, la guerre était surtout pour lui synonyme de commémorations diverses et variées, à propos de personnes qu'il n'avait pas connu. Ses parents ne parlaient que rarement de cette période, et simplement d'un point de vue historique. En quelques minutes, il s'était identifié à un garçon de l'époque, pour en apprendre le probable destin tragique immédiatement après.

Victor s'aperçut de l'émoi de son fils. Désireux de le ramener à la réalité, il s'efforça d'adopter un ton optimiste en ajoutant :

– Enfin ! Cette période est derrière nous, et c'est tant mieux ! Mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est que miss Vennel, ta mère et moi, on va faire en sorte que tu y parviennes. Mais il faut que ce soit pour toi. Si à un moment, tu vois que ça te tanne plus qu'autre chose, que tu n'as plus le ''feu sacré'', tant pis : on arrêtera là !

Tex-Ivay dévisagea un instant son père, et eut un sourire en coin.

– Tu sais papa, j'ai du mal à m'imaginer sans faire de torus. Sinon, j'aurais refusé d'entrer chez Facoa. Je sais que ça coûte cher si j'arrête avant terme !

– Non mais ça, 't'occupe ! le coupa Victor. C'est notre problème, à ta mère et moi. Si on a accepté, c'est qu'on a tout considéré. Toi, tu n'as pas à te soucier de ça.

Il sourit en retour à son fils et conclut :

– Être au top-niveau, c'est comme le reste : si tu y vas, c'est avant tout pour te faire plaisir. Sinon, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

oOo

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Stonehenge. Le lieu attirait chaque année nombre de touristes, moldus ou sorciers. C'était, pour les uns comme les autres, une curiosité historique. Tandis que les premiers y voyaient un monument préhistorique insolite, les seconds le visitaient comme le principal vestige d'une série d'études réalisées durant l'antiquité afin de mettre en évidence une supposée magie céleste. Bien plus tard, Merlin y étudia pendant plusieurs années dans le but d'y découvrir ce qu'il pressentait être une magie tellurique. La conclusion de ces travaux furent que les forces sévissant au centre de la planète étaient du domaine de la physique la plus traditionnelle. Malgré cela, le site resta dans les mémoires comme l'endroit où l'illustre mage développa toute une panoplie de sortilèges des plus précis permettant de canaliser toute cette énergie.

En ce Dimanche, le lieu subissait une affluence plus que modérée. La fin de l'hiver n'était certes pas la période la plus propice à la visite des lieux. Quelques courageux moldus s'étaient cependant aventurés sur le site touristique malgré la fraîcheur et le ciel menaçant.

Tex-Ivay se trouvait à quelques kilomètres au Nord-Ouest du monument. Une vaste prairie vallonnée s'y étendait, parsemé çà et là de quelques arbres et arbustes. N'importe quel moldu y voyait un ancien site d'exercices militaires, dont l'exploration était interdite à cause de la présence potentielle de mortier non-explosé. De multiples panneaux relayaient l'avertissement sur tout le pourtour du site. Une fois un sortilège repousse-moldus en place pour décourager les plus aventureux, la prairie devenait suffisamment isolée pour permettre à une manifestation sorcière de grande envergure de s 'y tenir en toute discrétion.

C'est ainsi que les grands anneaux formant le dernier parcours de la saison nationale de Torus y flottaient au dessus du sol. Les tribunes, disposées à différents endroits autour du parcours, étaient trois fois plus nombreuses que lors des autres courses auxquelles le jeune coureur avait participé. La version 'adultes' de cette compétition se tenait en effet le même jour, attirant peu à peu bien plus de spectateurs que ce qu'avait l'habitude de voit le jeune coureur. Les sessions d'essais et de qualification s'étaient déroulées plus tôt, alors que le public était bien moins abondant. Tex était, il devait l'avouer, impressionné par l'arrivée de cette véritable masse vivante. C'est donc non sans appréhension qu'il enfourcha son balai pour aller se positionner au départ de la course.

Au milieu des autres concurrents, Tex s'efforça de faire le vide. La tâche était néanmoins bien moins aisée que d'ordinaire : les visages des personnes qu'il avait rencontré dans la matinée lui revenaient, et il était conscient que la plupart pointaient leurs regards sur lui en ce moment même. Teddy était présent, accompagné de sa grand-mère Andromeda. Cette dernière avait consenti à l'accompagner, son parrain étant occupé à coordonner sécurité de l'endroit. En arrivant, Tex avait également croisé le groupe de suiveurs de Mathias Anderson, probablement venus encourager leur champion. A son grand soulagement, ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué. la troupe l'aurait probablement questionné sur sa présence en ses lieux, et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à se faire remarquer outre mesure à Poudlard.

Entre les deux premières sessions, il avait également aperçu de loin Mylord Facoa accompagné d'une femme brune tenant dans les bras un garçonnet qui devait être âgé de trois ou quatre ans, aussi blond que l'homme d'affaires. Tous trois étaient impeccablement habillés, se prêtant de bonne grâce à la requête de quelque journaliste qui avait réalisé des clichés du trio et interviewé l'homme d'affaires. La rumeur avait aussi couru que plusieurs coureurs de renom, dont le champion de Grande Bretagne Charly Hummer dit ''l'aiguille'', assisteraient également à la course junior. Et c'était sans parler de la presse spécialisée qui, bien que venue essentiellement pour assister à la course adulte, ne manquerait toutefois pas de s'intéresser également de près à la course junior.

Le Serdaigle prit conscience à ce moment là de toute l'étendue de l'avertissement de son entraîneuse, et comprit pourquoi Freya avait fait de cette course un préalable à sa participation aux Jeunes Flèches : toute déstabilisante que fut la présence de ce public, il devait apprendre à en faire fi dès à présent s'il voulait réussir dans les courses de niveau mondial, qui attiraient une assistance de taille comparable, voire supérieure. Sentant une légère boule se former dans sa gorge, Tex-Ivay se concentra sur sa respiration, tentant de calmer celle-ci. De plus en plus profonde, de moins en moins rapide. Les visages dansant dans son esprit finirent par s'estomper doucement, remplacés par la sensation du balai entre ses mains. Bientôt, les tribunes disparurent de son champ de conscience, alors que lui revenaient en mémoire chaque détail du parcours. Il n'y eut bientôt plus que lui, sa monture, les concurrents à proximité immédiate, et le nuage annonçant le départ. L'adrénaline restait présente, augmentant son rythme cardiaque et éveillant ses sens.

Vert ! Et tout ne fut plus que course.


	14. Interlude 4 : retirés du monde

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce non-chapitre résulte du challenge d'écriture "Des mots et des Idées", organisé par le Forum Francophone. Comme d'habitude, ce texte est (normalement) compréhensible en tant que tel, tout en donnant quelques éléments secondaires de fond sur l'histoire pour les lecteurs qui suivent.

Les mots en gras sont ceux qui étaient imposés pour ce challenge.

* * *

**Interlude 4 : Retirés du monde.**

_Comté du Conwy, Pays de Galles_

Les vagues de la Mer d'Irlande se fracassaient contre la falaise, accompagnées d'un vent chargé d'embruns qui trempait en quelque secondes quiconque s'aventurait à cet endroit. L'à-pic prenait fin une centaine de mètres plus loin pour laisser place à une plage dont l'extrémité était constellée de rochers de différentes tailles que les tempêtes avaient, au fil des décennies, décroché de la muraille naturelle. Malgré l'heure encore peu avancée de l'après-midi, le jour déclinait rapidement, couvert par un ciel menaçant.

Draco Malfoy apparut dans un creux de la falaise offrant un abri tout relatif. Protégé par un sortilège de bulle imperméable, il portait son fils Scorpius à bras, lui évitant ainsi tour risque de chute lors du **voyage** par portauloin. Sans plus attendre, il se mit en marche, s'engageant sur la plage, et ne reposa l'enfant au sol que lorsque le terrain fut moins accidenté. Sitôt libre, le petit garçon s'amusa à courir dans le sable humide, avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par son père. Face à la mer, de l'autre coté de la plage, se dressait une pente abrupte le long de laquelle serpentaient cinq petits sentiers. Chacun de ces chemins menait vers une des maisons qui surplombaient les deux sorciers, passant sous une petite tourelle à la limite des terrains de ces habitations.

Les premières gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber, se mêlant aux embruns. Sur la plage, un moldu **adipeux** s'éloigna en courant à petite foulée, regagnant la rue qui longeait la plage, au delà des quelques habitations. Draco le vit entrer dans ce qui s'appelait, si sa mémoire était juste, une ''automobile'' et partir à bord de cet engin. Lui même de hâta de s'engager sur l'un des chemins, prenant son fils par la main.

– Est-ce que grand-père habite dans une maison moldue ? s'étonna Scorpius.

– Bien sûr que non ! lui répondit son père, en retenant un rire.

Lucius ne s'en remettrait sans doute pas, pensa-t-il avant d'empoigner sa baguette et de frapper un coup sur le mur de la tourelle, à gauche de l'entrée. La porte sembla alors se dédoubler sous les yeux du garçonnet qui eut un éclair de compréhension. Draco et son fils s'engagèrent dans la seconde ouverture fraîchement découverte.

Le passage magique s'ouvrit sur un chemin qui ne se distinguait guère des autres, si l'on exceptait son invisibilité pour quiconque n'en connaissait pas l'emplacement. Arpentant les derniers mètres, les deux Malfoy débouchèrent sur une imposante maison. Savante association de bois et de briques, la **solide** bâtisse ne détonait guère des habitations voisines, offrant un aspect plus rustique et plus chaleureux que l'austère manoir Malfoy.

Un vieil elfe de maison accueillit les visiteurs et les introduisit dans le vestibule, avant d'aller annoncer leur présence aux maîtres des lieux. Le bois de la porte donnant sur le salon avait été sculpté, représentant quelques serpents à l'attitude menaçante. Draco observa un instant les **reptiles**, pensif. En matière de décoration, les animaux à sang froid avaient totalement disparu de la mode. Le goût de Voldemort pour le symbole de son illustre ancêtre avait largement contribué à sa désuétude.

L'elfe réapparut, invitant Draco et Scorpius à passer dans le salon. Lucius les y attendait, en compagnie de Narcissa. Les deux époux avaient revêtu des robes de sorciers luxueuses, mais démodées. Les seules qui leurs restaient, leur fils le savait. Depuis la fin de leur procès et leur exil de la communauté sorcière, ils avaient toujours refusé la moindre noise venant de la fortune Malfoy : ces biens étaient désormais ceux de leur fils, devenu chef de famille officiel. Draco les salua formellement, comme l'usage le voulait. Le patriarche restait, même dans le cadre strictement familial, attaché aux anciennes traditions sorcières. Scorpius entama lui-même un salut révérencieux à l'attention de ses hôtes, comme ses propres parents le lui avait appris. Son appréhension face au grand-père au visage austère était néanmoins palpable.

Narcissa ne s'encombra pas autant des convenances et prit brièvement son fils dans ses bras, avant de faire de même avec Scorpius. Une expression de soulagement passa sur le visage de ce dernier, sa grand-mère semblant bien plus accueillante que le maître des lieux.

Lucius leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas ce jour là que leur petit-fils se familiariserait avec l'attitude que tout sorcier de l'aristocratie devait adopter en tout temps. Mais, après tout, cela n'entrait pas dans ses prérogatives de grand-père, et Draco et son épouse semblaient déjà avoir inculqué à leur héritier les rudiments d'éducation accessibles à un enfant de son âge. Ainsi, le patriarche ne fit aucune remarque, et **enflamma** d'un coup de baguette magique les bûches de la cheminée, donnant au petit salon un éclairage plus accueillant.

– Voici pour toi, Scorpius ! dit Narcissa, souriante, tout en tendant un long paquet au petit garçon.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et sourit à pleines dents face à ce cadeau inattendu qu'il déballa prestement. Sous l'emballage se cachait une réplique jouet du classieux balai Nimbus Nicetown. Regardant par la grande fenêtre du salon, Scorpius s'aperçut avec déception que la pluie avait redoublé d'intensité, excluant toute sortie avec le jouet. Lucius vit sa moue déçue et lui proposa de monter à l'étage, où le grand grenier, qui servait jadis de débarras, lui permettrait d'essayer son nouveau jouet. Le garçonnet s'y précipita, rejoint promptement par l'elfe de maison que Narcissa envoya en surveillance.

oOo

Narcissa avait elle-même préparé le thé. C'est ainsi qu'elle partageait avec son fils un excellent Earl Grey. Lucius, qui avait à peine touché à sa tasse, regardait, face à la fenêtre, le paysage **fantasmagorique** que la pluie torrentielle créait.

– Les vieilles familles sorcières, telles les anciennes civilisations, se flétrissent et meurent, lâcha-t-il d'un ton résigné.

Draco soupira discrètement, sachant pertinemment que cette remarque lui était destinée. Après tout, n'avait-il pas camouflé son nom pour faire affaire ? Le blason des Malfoy ne recouvrerait pas son éclat d'antan avant encore de longues années, à supposer que cela se produise un jour. Lucius enchaîna, d'un ton lourd de rancœur :

– N'est-ce pas étrange ? Ce nom a pourtant perduré des siècles, et voyez comme l'histoire scelle son destin. Ils se sont targué de leur grande clémence, et se sont appliqués à ostraciser le patronyme. Et ceux qui se refusèrent à l'abandonner doivent vivre en ermite, sur cet îlot de magie perdu au milieu du monde moldu.

Le patriarche se faisait aussi morose que les gouttes de pluies poursuivant leur **écoulement** incessant sur la vitre de la fenêtre. Draco, que la lourdeur de l'ambiance gagnait, énonça simplement :

– Il y a un peu plus de dix ans, quand tout cela a commencé, vos propres actions m'ont enseigné l'importance de protéger les membres de sa famille avant toute autre chose, avant même ce code d'honneur familial nous imposant de ne pas nous montrer faibles en public. Je dois vous avouer que ce précepte me convient tout à fait.

– Je ne te reproche rien, fils, répondit Lucius en haussant un sourcil. Tu t'es montré digne de ton héritage pendant toutes ces années. Mais j'aurais aimé te léguer une situation digne d'une famille de sang-pur. Nous avons tant perdu !

Draco regarda son père avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il finit par demander, de manière purement rhétorique :

– Nous avons obtenu, et jouissons encore, de ne plus jamais ployer, sous personne. L'histoire nous a-t-elle réellement spolié ?

oOo

Le grenier, pratiquement vide, était maintenu au même titre que le reste de la maison dans un état de propreté impeccable. Le vieil elfe de maison y avait toujours veillé, sans pourtant que l'on le lui demande expressément. La créature savait néanmoins que ses efforts n'étaient pas resté vains alors qu'elle surveillait d'un air attendri le petit fils de ses maîtres s'y amuser pleinement. L'enfant filait sur son jouet, incapable de s'élever au delà de sa propre hauteur, ni d'atteindre une vitesse supérieure à son pas de course. Il zigzaguait dans toute la pièce, commentant ses actions, semblant inventer un monde qui dépassait la compréhension de son elfique surveillant.

Le fils du maître, et père de l'enfant apparut dans le grenier. Il s'accroupit et appela le garçon, qui vint droit sur lui et ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de l'homme.

– Eh bien, mon fils, que d'énergie ! plaisanta Draco. Tu es en plein entraînement pour la prochaine coupe du monde de quidditch ?

– Mais non ! s'exclama le garçonnet. Je fais du torus ! Et je suis le meilleur de tes coureurs !

Draco rit avant de prendre son fils dans des bras et de descendre du grenier. Il lui répondit sur un ton amusé quelque chose que l'elfe n'entendit pas.

Son service de garderie étant terminé, la créature transplana pour débarrasser le service à thé du salon, ragaillardi par cet épisode venant briser un temps la monotonie de sa vie.


	15. 11 : TexIvay II

**Chapitre 11 : Tex-Ivay II**

Six heures et cinquante-neuf minutes. Une baguette pointa silencieusement hors d'un lit à baldaquins. Son propriétaire murmura un sort de silence rudimentaire, mais suffisant pour éviter de réveiller la plupart des occupants de la pièce. Un sourire qui n'avait rien de bienveillant se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il de dirigeait vers le lit voisin en prenant une grande inspiration.

– TEX !

Le hurlement éveilla l'interpellé en sursaut. Il bafouilla une réponse, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, avant d'apercevoir le large sourire de Teddy, visiblement satisfait de son effet. Lupin annonça d'une voix forte :

– Tu as gagné la course de Stonehenge, et tu as remporté la deuxième place du tournoi !

Devant l'air ahuri de son ami, il ajouta :

– Il est donc inutile que tu me réveilles pour me l'annoncer une nouvelle fois !

L'instant d'après, il sortit in-extremis de la trajectoire de l'oreiller que Tex venait d'envoyer à son intention.

Depuis un autre lit, une voix mal éveillée grommela :

– Teddy, tu ne sais toujours pas convenablement lancer un sort de silence !

Au fond de la salle, une autre voix mi endormie, mi ahurie demanda :

– Attendez... Il a gagné QUOI ?

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amis arrivèrent dans la grande salle où le petit déjeuner venait d'être servi. Au plafond, un ciel bleu parsemé de quelques nuages blancs les attendaient. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent calmement leur repas.

Mathias Anderson pénétra dans la pièce d'une démarche assurée, et s'assit à la place que lui avait réservée Caredig Carvalho, au milieu de son petit groupe de camarades habituel. Le Serpentard avait revêtu, à l'instar de ses amis, une robe de sorcier estampillée _Champions of Facoa_. Cette constatation fit rire Tex : le joueur qu'il avait finit par vaincre affichait désormais le nom de son propre centre d'entraînement.

Les discussions à l'intérieur du groupe d'amis Serpentards se faisaient ce jour là avec un volume bien plus élevé qu'à l'ordinaire. Tex remarqua rapidement que Caredig répétait souvent les mots « _Torus »_, « _Podium »_ et « _Champion »_ avec emphase. Depuis les quatre tables, quelques élèves observaient la scène avec curiosité.

L'arrivée du courrier provoqua une distraction générale suffisante pour pousser quelques nouvelles supportrices du Serpentard à tenter d'attirer l'attention de leur héros de manière bien moins discrète. Tex-Ivay observa un instant son rival. Celui-ci avait adopté une attitude relaxée, et répondait calmement aux questions rhétoriques de Caredig, tout en faisant des signes à ses nouvelles admiratrices. Deux vert-et-argent de première année s'approchèrent. Dans le brouhaha de la grande salle, le Serdaigle pouvait seulement distinguer quelques exclamations enjouées des deux enfants :

– Tu fais vraiment des compétitions de Torus ? … la chance que tu as !…

– Tu as fait la course de Stonehenge ? … Tu dois être super doué !

– Je voudrais trop en faire, mais mes parents veulent pas !

Anderson répondait sur un ton condescendant et de façon monosyllabique aux remarques de ses deux jeunes nouveaux supporters. Néanmoins, Carvalho était bien plus expansif, martelant la supériorité de son ami. Ce dernier ne semblait guère incommodé par cette apologie, bien au contraire.

Tex vit Teddy, installé en face de lui, mimer un vomissement dans son assiette. Lui-même ressentait une profonde exaspération devant cette scène. Était-ce tout ce à quoi se résumait le Torus chez son camarade de Serpentard ? Un moyen de se faire mousser ? A sa droite Chance Roublois lui demanda :

– Mais au fait, toi aussi tu participais à cette course dont il parle, je me trompe ? Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé pour toi ?

Le batteur de Serdaigle n'avait pas été discret. Tex inspecta rapidement les environs du regard, vérifiant si quelqu'un d'autre avait entendu la question, tout en rangeant l'exemplaire de Torus Passion que le hibou habituel avait déposé devant lui. En guise de réponse, il murmura :

– Bien, mais je préfère ne pas en parler ici.

Surpris, Roublois n'insista pas cependant pas, préférant s'intéresser à l'exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qu'il venait de recevoir. Teddy, quand à lui, affichait une expression de parfaite surprise.

– Qui es-tu, et qu'as-tu fait de Tex ? lança-t-il à son ami. Il n'arrêterait jamais lui-même une conversation sur le torus !

– Mais non ! rit ce dernier.

Il poursuivit plus gravement, en désignant discrètement Anderson :

– Je n'ai juste pas envie de faire comme lui. Le Torus pour faire le beau, très peu pour moi !

– Ça fait partie des avantages ! intervint Roublois. C'est comme le quidditch : ces demoiselles qui nous acclament pendant un match, ça contribue au charme d'être membre d'une équipe !

– Je n'avais jamais vu ça sous cet angle, répondit Teddy, dubitatif. Tu as le temps de t'intéresser aux tribunes pendant un match, toi ?

– Mais, tu aimes quand même le quidditch en lui-même, n'est-ce pas ? renchérit Tex beaucoup plus directement.

Roublois éclata de rire face aux yeux inquisiteurs de ses deux amis de deuxième année.

– Bien sûr que oui ! se défendit-il, hilare. Mais pourquoi se priver des à-cotés agréable que peut procurer la pratique d'un sport ?

– Regarde Anderson et Carvalho ! répondit Tex d'un ton blasé. Maintenant, tout Poudlard va faire rimer le Torus avec ça.

– On croirait entendre parler un vieux ! Le railla Teddy. Tu vas finir par dire ''c'était mieux avant'' !

Tex le regarda un instant, outré, avant de se rendre compte du ridicule de la situation. Il s'efforça de conserver une mine grave, mais perdit rapidement ce combat, partant dans un fou-rire en même temps que son ami.

Lorsque les deux Serdaigles se calmèrent, Roublois repris la parole :

– Tex, tu savais que les résultats de la course d'hier sont publiés dans la Gazette d'aujourd'hui ? Il faut chercher après les pages sur le quidditch, bien sur !

Plus discrètement, il ajouta :

– N'empêche, toutes mes félicitations !

L'interpellé eut un moment de panique et regarda autour de lui. Si son nom apparaissait dans la Gazette, l'un ou l'autre des élèves lisant le quotidien finirait, à l'instar de Chance, par s'en apercevoir avant la fin du petit déjeuner. Vidant son verre de jus de citrouille d'un trait, il se leva en remerciant rapidement le batteur, et dit à Teddy :

– Je vais à la salle de cours, je... préfère ne pas être là quand d'autres liront la Gazette.

– A ta tête, on dirait qu'ils ont annoncé que tu as contracté une maladie honteuse ! railla Lupin.

Quelques instants plus tard, ce dernier, riant aux éclats, se faisait poursuivre hors de la grande salle par son ami, faussement courroucé. A la table des Serpentards, Caredig Carvalho observait la scène d'un air méprisant.

– Pfff ! Des Gamins ! remarqua-t-il à voix haute.

oOo

_Le Samedi suivant..._

Tex-Ivay pénétra dans le bâtiment de la fédération internationale de torus non sans appréhension. Son inscription à la compétition des Jeunes Flèches était, administrativement parlant, une simple formalité : le jeune coureur remplissait les conditions requises à sa participation. Néanmoins, une longue réunion la précédait. Bien que son contenu soit essentiellement dirigé vers les nouveaux arrivants, tous les coureurs y étaient conviés, accompagnés de leurs responsables légaux et entraîneurs. L'ensemble de ces personnes devraient entre autres y signer le règlement de la compétition. Située dans la partie magique de la Nouvelle Orléans, la construction avait été réalisée dans un style traditionnel louisianais, à base de bois peint. Le hall d'entrée, dont les dimensions révélaient nettement l'usage massif de sorts d'agrandissement, avait la sobriété d'une administration. Le premier niveau comptait une dizaine de portes réparties sur l'ensemble des murs, un escalier en colimaçon donnant accès à deux étages supérieurs dont les couloirs, disposés en mezzanine, laissaient entrevoir autant d'entrées. Quelques panneaux d'affichage, disposés ça et là, présentaient des annonces colorées pour divers événements sportifs à venir.

– Vous venez pour l'inscription aux Jeunes Flèches ? » demanda une sorcière postée au bureau d'accueil.

Sans même attendre la réponse, elle pointa une entrée à double battant marquée « Salle Wilbrik » et indiqua :

– Cette porte ci !

Les Azar et Freya remercièrent la réceptionniste avant de pénétrer dans la pièce indiquée.

Une centaine de personnes étaient déjà présentes, assises sur des bancs disposés en arcs de cercles concentriques autour d'un grand tableau noir flottant. Leurs discussions emplissaient la salle d'un brouhaha constant tandis qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée des officiels de la fédération. Tex compta une trentaine de jeunes parmi cette audience, qui devaient tous être des participants. Il jeta quelques regards dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un visage connu, puis, n'e reconnaissant personne, suivit ses parents vers un banc libre. Il y prit place à l'extrémité, Victor et Anna s'asseyant à sa gauche. Ceux-ci semblaient également totalement étrangers à l'assemblée présente. Freya, en revanche, alla saluer plusieurs personnes, achevant la série de poignées de mains par un homme de forte carrure qui siégeait sur le banc voisin. Cet homme avait sur les épaules une chemise de style moldu sur laquelle un logo mouvant était néanmoins dessiné, surmontant l'inscription : _École de torus Sunspear_. Il se tenait à coté d'un couple et de leur fils, un garçon aux cheveux dorés qui suivit Freya du regard alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir à coté d'Anna.

Tex adressa un salut de la main au blond qui regardait à présent dans sa direction. C'était un garçon fin à la peau pâle, dont les yeux ovales tiraient sur le bleu foncé. Ses joues gardaient une certaine rondeur, mais ses pommettes devenaient légèrement saillantes, tandis que la forme de son nez avait commençait à peine de se prononcer. Ses cheveux, assez courts, avaient été savamment coiffés dans un style ébouriffé, formant une vague crête à l'avant de son crâne. Il salua silencieusement Tex en retour, avant de se pencher pour lui parler :

– Hé ! Tu connais Freya Vennel personnellement ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux, avec un accent typiquement américain.

– Oui ! C'est mon entraîneuse ! » répondit tex non sans fierté, mais s'efforçant de garder un ton neutre.

– Oh ! Tu es donc à l'école de Facoa, n'est-ce pas ? déduisit le blond.

Ce dernier fixait désormais Tex avec intérêt. Il lui sourit avant d'ajouter :

– Ils ont de très bons joueurs dans le championnat mondial libre ! S'ils t'ont recruté, c'est que tu vas être un adversaire coriace !

– Je ne pense pas vraiment, admit Tex avec une moue. Tu sais, je ne m'entraîne sur Orée des Bois que depuis quelques mois, et c'est ma première participation aux Jeunes Flèches. Freya m'a dit que cette année, j'étais là pour apprendre. Et toi, c'est ta première fois aussi ?

-Deuxième ! Mais l'année dernière, je me suis blessé et je n'ai pas pu terminer la saison. Cette année, je prendrai ma revanche ! promit l'américain, un sourire aux lèvres.

Tex se figea un instant, dévisageant son interlocuteur. Son visage s'illumina et il demanda, pour confirmation :

– Mais, tu ne serais pas Prent Elze, par hasard ?

Le blond eut lui même un instant de flottement, avant de répondre :

– Si, en effet. On s'est déjà rencontré ?

L'anglais sourit à pleine dents et répliqua vivement :

– Non ! Mais ils ont parlé de toi dans _Torus Passion_ il y a quelque temps. C'est une revue anglaise. Ils donnaient ton palmarès, c'est drôlement impressionnant !

Voyant l'air stupéfait de son interlocuteur, il força ses lèvres à adopter une cadence moindre, et un ton moins enflammé. Il se gratta machinalement l'arrière de la tête en poursuivant, plus calmement :

– Désolé, je dois avoir l'air d'un fan !

– Eh bien.. Merci, en tout cas ! Mais, tu dis qu'il y a... un magazine britannique qui a parlé de moi ?

Le Serdaigle confirma d'un vif hochement de la tête et ajouta :

– Ils ont même signalé ton accident en octobre ! C'est vrai que c'était dommage, tu étais bien parti pour remporter un podium général !

La fierté avait rejoint la stupéfaction sur le visage de Prent. Il répondit, sur le ton du serment :

– Ça, ce n'est que partie remise !

Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres et il demanda, sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

– Et toi, quel est ton nom, oh ! Mon premier fan outre-mer ?

– Tex ! Enfin, Tex-Ivay Azar.

L'anglais sourit en retour, son sans une pointe de défi, et il ajouta :

– Mais je serai bientôt aussi ton premier concurrent !

Trois responsables de la fédération internationale de Torus arrivèrent dans la salle, abrégeant la discussion des deux enfants. Tous portaient des robes de sorcier identique de couleur Bordeaux. L'un d'eux, un sorcier d'une soixantaine d'années au teint mat et dont les cheveux blancs bouclés ne résidaient plus que derrière les oreilles, prit la parole.

L'intervention tourna vite au monologue, si bien qu'au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, les plus jeunes de l'auditoire peinaient à se concentrer sur discours du responsable de la fédération. Tex-Ivay n'échappait pas à la règle, mais savait néanmoins retrouver toute son attention à l'énonciation de quelques éléments clés. Il fut ainsi surpris d'entendre parler d'une récompense pécuniaire offerte aux dix premiers de chaque course, à hauteur de deux-cent galions pour le vainqueur, cent quatre-vingts pour le deuxième, et ainsi de suite. Voulant interroger son entraîneuse du regard, il la vit en pleine explication avec ses parents. De la conversation à voix basse, il put discerner les mots ''Gringotts'', ''coffre'' et ''majorité''. Il nota mentalement la nécessité de demander de plus amples informations de la part de Freya et reporta son attention sur l'orateur.

Son écoute se fit religieuse lorsque l'officiel annonça la liste des parcours fixée pour cette saison. Parmi ceux-ci figuraient quelques une des tracés et lieux les plus célèbres du championnat du monde. Ces endroits avaient tous connu des moments sportifs qui restaient gravés dans les mémoires des supporters. L'Europe occupait une place de choix, avec le parcours de _la Pierre d'Argent_ en Angleterre, celui dit « De _la Sarthe » _en France, sans oublier « _l'Unique Château »_ et « _la Saxe » _en Allemagne. Pour peu que Freya sélectionne pour lui les courses correspondantes, il pourrait aussi se rendre au Japon pour concourir sur le parcours des _Jumeaux de Tochigi_, et aux États Unis, sur celui du « _Lagon Asséché »_, et sur le fameux parcours légendaire d'Adonis Alpini, sur la plaine même où ce dernier l'avait créé. Autant de noms qui résonnaient dans la tête du Serdaigle, déjà avide de se mesurer aux autres coureurs présents dans la salle.

Les deux autres responsables de la fédération dévoilèrent ensuite un immense râtelier sur lequel étaient entreposés une quarantaine de balais flambant neufs, tous identiques. L'orateur principal laissa la parole à son collègue qu'il présenta comme étant le responsable technique du matériel volant. Ce dernier présenta au public les balais qui seraient utilisés lors des courses du tournoi. Ces Orée des Bois sortaient directement des ateliers de Soïchiro, et avaient été préparés avec précision, de manière à rendre leurs performances rigoureusement identiques. Le chef technicien exposa ensuite la règles d'attribution des balais : chaque pilote disposerait d'une monture tirée au sort au départ de chaque course. L'éthique voulait que les coureurs prennent soin de leur monture, et évitent le dérèglement prématuré des enchantements, qui pouvait arriver si un utilisateur avait le malheur de les solliciter au delà du raisonnable. Tous les coureurs souscrivaient à cet accord tacite : ne pas le respecter signifiait prendre le risque de se retrouver soi-même avec un balai déréglé lors de la course suivante : seules les unités sensiblement dégradées pouvaient faire l'objet d'un réajustement, qui serait en outre accompagné d'une sanction envers les participants ayant couru avec.

La fin de l'intervention porta sur la partie réglementaire de la compétition, que Tex connaissait déjà dans les grandes lignes : le classement général s'établirait en fonction des cinq meilleurs résultats de chaque participant, les autres performances n'étant considérées qu'en cas d'égalité. Vint ensuite l'exposition de la partie disciplinaire, assortie d'un long discours sur le fair-play et l'esprit sportif. Le responsable de la fédération avait tenu à mettre ce sujet en emphase avant que les compétiteurs ne signent leur engagement dans le tournoi, consentant dans le même temps aux règles édictées par l'organisation. Tex les connaissait cependant, la fédération britannique ayant repris le texte en l'état pour réglementer ses propres compétitions.

Enfin, les coureurs furent officiellement engagés dans la course au titre.

oOo

L'inscription officielle à la compétitions des Jeunes Flèches se concluait par un repas auquel tous les participants avaient été invités. C'est ainsi que l'ensemble de l'auditoire s'étaient dirigés, à la fin de la réunion, vers la salle voisine. Trois longues tables rectangulaires avaient été dressées, celle de droite, plus courte que les deux autres, étant indiquée par le principal conférencier de la matinée comme étant réservée aux coureurs : les vins n'y seraient pas servis. C'est ainsi que Tex-Ivay y avait pris place. Face à lui était assis un adolescent brun doté d'une forte musculature qu'il devait sans doute entretenir. Il parlait un anglais correct, mais avec un fort accent français. Il se présenta comme étant Renaud de Pinty.

– Ah, oui ! Tu es le champion des Vent d'Ouest de l'année dernière, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama Tex, serrant vivement la main tendue par son interlocuteur. On s'y reverra cette année !

– Eh bien, ça promet ! Tu es Tex-Ivay, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai vu à Stonehenge, c'était une belle course !

– Merci ! répondit l'anglais, timidement.

Il n'aurais jamais imaginé que le français le connaisse déjà. Se sentant honoré par cet état de fait, il se promit de constituer au plus tôt un défi de taille à De Pinty : il lui fallait être à la hauteur de sa réputation auprès du parisien !

À coté, un garçon aux cheveux châtains, et qui semblait être l'un des plus jeunes de la tablée, dévisageait Prent sans dire un mot. Ce dernier, que la situation mettait visiblement mal à l'aise, le regarda d'un ait circonspect avant de demander :

– On se connaît ?

– Tu es Prent Elze ! répondit vivement l'autre.

Le jeune américain se fit circonspect et répondit :

– Oui, certes. Et toi ?

– Oh ! C'est génial ! s'écria l'autre. Euh, je m'appelle Alexius ! Alexius Speki ! bégaya-t-il. Je viens d'Islande ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, tu sais ?

Renaud de Pinty éclata de rire.

– Nouveau record pour Prent ! Tout juste treize ans, et déjà idole mondiale, avec fan absolu en prime !

– Non, mais sérieusement ! répondit Alexius. Ça sera un honneur de me mesurer à toi !

Les jours du principal intéressé rosirent. Il répondit d'un air gêné :

« Hé ! Il y a d'autres concurrents, tout aussi coriaces ! Regarde les perfs de Renaud aux Vents d'Ouest par exemple. C'est quelque chose !

Tex confirma intérieurement cette affirmation. Il s'était désigné De Pinty comme objectif suprême pour cette saison. Il s'attaquerait sérieusement à l'américain l'année suivante.

– Par contre, aux Flèches, il perd tous ses moyens ! ajouta Prent en affichant une expression faussement innocente.

– Hé ! L'année dernière ça ne compte pas, j'étais impressionné ! rétorqua le français avec mauvaise foi. Cette année, tu vas voir ! Je ne serait plus qu'un petit point, loin devant toi ! ajouta-t-il sur un ton prétentieux, démenti par un large sourire.

– Plus sérieusement, quand on découvre les parcours pour la première fois, il ne faut pas s'attendre à des miracles, poursuivit Renaud à l'attention de Tex. A moins de s'appeler Prent:au Lagon Asseché, il m'a passé par l'intérieur alors que je croyais avoir parfaitement pris la corde. J'ai cru que j'étais à l'arrêt !

Prent avait une fois de plus légèrement rougi.

– Il embellit la scène ! contredit-il mollement. Et puis, ça ne m'a pas empêché de terminer dans un anneau !

Le repas se poursuivit, sous les discussions des coureurs qui continuèrent les présentations. A la fin du déjeuner, Tex en connaissait la majorité.


	16. 12 : Maître et apprenti I

**Chapitre 12 : Maître et apprenti. (partie 1)**

_La Pierre d'Argent_. Ce lieu était l'un des rares de Grande Bretagne à être totalement dédié au monde magique. À l'instar du chemin de traverse et de la zone abritant Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard, nul ne pouvait s'en approcher sans y avoir été guidé par un sorcier. Tout moldu ou appareil de conception moldue observant l'endroit n'y discernait qu'une série de champs et de bosquets.

Quinze ans auparavant, La Pierre d'Argent avait accueilli la coupe du monde de quidditch. Les sortilèges alors mis en place dans le but d'éloigner les moldus avaient été considérables, se répercutant sensiblement sur la facture que le ministère avait dû régler pour organiser l'événement.

Dès la fin de la guerre, le gouvernement magique de Grande Bretagne, désireux de voir organiser de grands rassemblements festifs, avait décidé de mettre en place sur toute la zone un sortilège repousse-moldu permanent, décrétant ainsi l'endroit lieu exclusivement sorcier. Après concertation, les experts en la matière s'accordèrent sur l'érection d'un monolithe servant de point d'ancrage à l'ensemble des sortilèges nécessaires. Ainsi liés à un objet physique, ils pourraient durer de nombreuses décennies, à l'instar des enchantements protégeant les habitations.

C'est ainsi qu'un grand menhir trônait au centre de l'endroit, rayonnant d'une lueur argentée dûe à la multitude de sorts qu'il soutenait. Ce monument, curiosité touristique à lui seul, avait donné son nom au lieu qu'il protégeait.

Lorsque Freya arriva sur place au petit matin de ce dernier jour de l'hiver, l'endroit grouillait déjà d'activité. Le parcours de Torus de la course des Vents d'Ouest, version simplifiée du tracé de la course de Grande Bretagne au championnat du monde, avait déjà été installé, et les tribunes se mettaient doucement en place. Tex-Ivay, qui avait voyagé par le même portauloin que son entraîneuse, admirait la scène d'un air émerveillé : il se retrouvait à l'endroit qui accueillait également tous les ans l'étape britannique du championnat du monde. La perspective de courir en ces lieux avait déchaîné l'excitation de l'enfant. Freya sourit à cette pensée : d'ici le début de la course, il serait difficile à tenir !

Le parcours avait été monté dans une version simplifiée par rapport au championnat du monde : Certaines des parties les plus vicieuses du tracé faisaient place à de simples raccourcis en ligne droite. Néanmoins, Freya savait que la disposition des anneaux serait à nouveau modifiée dès le lendemain pour la course d'ouverture des Jeunes Flèches, à laquelle elle avait également inscrit Tex. Cela offrirait à son apprenti deux courses de difficulté croissante dans le même week-end.

Au loin, l'entraîneuse aperçut Draco converser avec quelques journalistes. La jeune femme soupira. Son patron semblait bien enthousiaste à l'idée de voir courir l'un de ses espoirs dans les courses d'ouverture de deux des compétitions majeures. Malgré toutes ses mises en garde, il restait à craindre que Facoa ne plaçât le jeune Tex sur un piédestal avant l'heure. Quoique, l'homme n'était pas idiot : il attendrait probablement au moins le résultat de la première course avant de clamer au prodige...

– On verra bien ! conclut-elle pour elle-même à voix basse.

Elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit et reprit son chemin. Il lui fallait encore achever le briefing de son apprenti pour cette première épreuve, et le temps commençait à manquer.

– Le parcours du prix de Grande Bretagne ! s'exclama une voix béate.

À coté de la jeune femme, Tex marchait le nez en l'air, encore en admiration devant le parcours monté au dessus de lui.

– Hé, regarde où tu vas ! lui intima l'entraîneuse.

Le garçon allait finir par percuter quelqu'un... Trop tard.

– Oh ! Pardon ! s'excusa le jeune coureur sur un ton sincèrement désolé.

Freya et son élève reconnurent en face Renaud de Pinty. Ce dernier semblait plus amusé qu'offusqué de la collision.

– Ben alors, Faut faire attention où on va ! plaisanta-t-il en serrant la main à Tex.

Il pointa la série d'anneaux qui les surplombaient et enchaîna :

– Ne me fais pas ça dans le parcours !

– Pas de risque ! » railla faussement Tex. Je serai devant !

– Ouais ! On verra ça, p'tit gars ! répondit son adversaire sur le même ton.

Freya, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, mit cependant un terme à la discussion :

– À propos du parcours, il reste quelques points à régler, et on n'est pas en avance !

– Ouaip ! La même chose pour moi, d'ailleurs ! remarqua Renaud.

Le français répondit d'un signe de la main à son propre entraîneur qui, une cinquantaine de mètres au delà, lui faisait signe de revenir. Freya reconnut l'homme comme étant Malory Manda, ancien coureur talentueux apparemment reconverti. C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes rejoignirent leurs tentes de préparation respectives au petit trot.

oOo

Tex-Ivay sentit un certain inconfort l'envahir. La perspective de sa première course à un tel niveau avait d'abord fait naître impatience et excitation, mais ces sentiments faisaient maintenant place à une appréhension grandissante. Sa première compétition sur l'Orée des Bois, et le début de sa première saison internationale. Ça promettait d'être autrement plus difficile ! Facoa était présent, Le parrain de Teddy était présent, même si son ami n'avait pas été autorisé à quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard pour y assister, Freya attendait de voir le fruit de son entraînement en situation réelle, mieux valait ne pas se rater !

Le jeune coureur résuma de lui-même sa situation : il avait le trac. A califourchon sur son Orée des Bois, attendant le départ de la session d'essai il éprouvait un stress encore plus grand que lors de sa dernière participation au tournoi national libre. Il tenta néanmoins de se raisonner : sa performance sur ce passage importait peu, et il savait d'expérience que le stress finissait par disparaître sitôt son balai en mouvement. Ainsi, il saurait développer tout son potentiel lors de la qualification et de la course proprement dite, plus tard dans la journée.

Devant lui, Tex vit Renaud de Pinty se retourner et lui faire un signe pouce-en-l'air, auquel il répondit, quelque peu ragaillardi. L'esprit de compétition le regagnait : le français était un adversaire de taille, mais il n'était pas question de le laisser prendre de la distance. Tex s'immobilisa, guettant le nuage de départ.

Vert ! Les performances de l'Orée des Bois sont fantastiques ! Tex est déjà au premier virage, mais le négocie légèrement trop large. Dans un souffle, il se fait dépasser par l'intérieur. Surpris, il se reprend vite et s'efforce de soigner sa trajectoire. Sa concentration atteint un niveau qu'il ne connaît habituellement que dans la phase de course proprement dite. Cependant, De Pinty n'est déjà plus qu'une lointaine silhouette disparaissant et réapparaissant au fil des virages et des lignes droites. D'arrache-pied, Tex parvient à conserver sa place. Il se rapproche même d'un adversaire, chaque centimètre se gagnant dans une bataille féroce.

La fin du parcours approche. La tête de la course est loin. De Pinty est loin. Probablement même déjà arrivé. Mais l'adversaire juste devant Tex est à sa portée. Dans un ultime effort, Tex se rapproche, finit par coller l'autre joueur, et en sortie du dernier virage, tente une attaque.

Il croit avoir dépassé à temps. Mais il ne s'agissait que de la session d'essai, pour laquelle aucun classement n'est établi. Quoi qu'il en soit, la prochaine bataille s'annonce rude !

.

C'est en sueur que Tex posa pied à terre, parmi les autres concurrents. On avait beau dire, le torus était physiquement éreintant. Les incessants changement de position et les corrections brusques de trajectoires stressaient sensiblement le corps. Ôtant son casque, il aperçut Renaud se tourner vers lui et s'esclaffer :

– Eh ben alors ? A voir vos têtes, on dirait qu'il y a eu une franche explication derrière !

– Oh, une explication, le mot est fort ! » répondit une voix haut perchée à coté de Tex.

Il s'agissait du coureur qu'il avait – a priori – réussi à doubler juste avant la fin du parcours. Il était du type grand et élancé, avec des cheveux blonds et raides qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Son visage enfantin laissait néanmoins penser qu'il devait être un des benjamins du groupe de concurrents. Il adressa un regard interrogatif au Serdaigle.

– T'attaquais, toi ? demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules. Moi, j'attaquais pas...

Tex eut une moue incrédule. Il semblait bien éreinté pour quelqu'un ayant effectué une simple promenade de santé ! De Pinty, quant à lui, éclata de rire :

– Ouais ! C'est pour ça que toi aussi, tu sues des litres ! railla le français. Gotfried, la mauvaise foi incarnée !

oOo

Freya regarda son jeune espoir enfourcher son balai pour aller se positionner au départ de la course. Elle avait senti la frustration poindre en Tex à l'issue de la session de qualification, où il n'avait décroché que la huitième place. Néanmoins, le garçon ne se décourageait pas pour si peu : au contraire même, il s'était lui-même immédiatement mis au défi de battre De Pinty au moins une fois avant la fin de la saison.

L'entraîneuse sourit à cette pensée. Tex ne faisait décidément rien dans la demie-mesure. S'attaquer d'entrée de jeu au champion en titre, voilà qui constituait un fier objectif ! Le niveau du jeune coureur était cependant encore loin du français, mais lui-même le savait, et promettait déjà de s'adonner à un entraînement acharné. Restait à voir le résultat, mais son état d'esprit était, selon la jeune femme, déjà le bon.

Elle empoigna ses multiplettes et entreprit d'observer le départ du parcours depuis le sol. Tex se tenais désormais en place, légèrement en retrait d'un jeune garçon allemand du nom de Gotfried Rechtlich. Freya l'avait remarqué lors de la session d'essai alors qu'il avait entamé une ''bataille épique'' avec Tex-Ivay, probablement tout aussi avide d'en découdre avec les meilleurs. Lors de la séance de qualification, Rechtlich avait réussi à prendre l'avantage, s'offrant ainsi une revanche. La course promettait une lutte acharnée entre ces deux là : chacun voudrait remporter la belle.

– Voici donc l'instant de vérité pour notre prometteuse nouvelle recrue, énonça une voix masculine.

Ôtant ses multiplettes, Freya aperçut Draco, lui-même muni du même dispositif oculaire.

– Il serait intéressant de voir la marque Facoa sur le podium !

– N'y comptez pas trop, boss ! tempéra l'entraîneuse avec un sourire en coin. C'est très improbable, à moins qu'on ne tienne le génie du siècle ! N'oubliez pas qu'il est entouré des meilleurs jeunes européens !

La course débuta. Les coureurs s'élancèrent dans le parcours, l'avant du peloton bataillant fermement en quête du meilleur départ : le premier coureur à bifurquer dans le premier virage acquérait un avantage certain : ainsi libéré – provisoirement – de toute contrainte d'un adversaire devant lui lui permettait de négocier la courbe le plus précisément possible, en jouissant de toute la visibilité nécessaire. Derrière, la situation n'était guère plus calme. Tex était au coude à coude avec Rechtlich, chacun refusant de céder le moindre centimètre à l'autre. Freya observa son apprenti se préparer au premier virage, à droite : léger redressement du buste, écartement du genou droit, déhanchement. Parfait. Tex s'engouffra dans le virage, prenant de l'avance sur son adversaire. Cependant, le parcours enchaînait immédiatement sur une autre courbe – à gauche, celle-ci – que Gotfried mit à profit pour revenir au niveau de Tex.

– Ce jeune allemand est plus que compétent ! commenta Draco sans détacher ses yeux de ses propres multiplettes. Il est dommage que l'on ne l'ait pas remarqué plus tôt : il aurait fait une bonne recrue.

– Non : il aurait refusé, énonça simplement l'entraîneuse.

Elle quitta un instant ses multiplettes pour préciser :

– Sa famille fait partie de la grande bourgeoisie sorcière allemande. Son père a largement les moyens de le financer, et il préfère passer par des entraîneurs locaux. Sinon, je l'aurais ajouté sur la liste des recrues potentielles de cette année !

– Je me disais bien aussi, répondit Draco avec un léger rire.

Au dessus d'eux, la course battait son plein. Freya détourna un moment son attention vers la tête de la course, menée par De Pinty. Tex était toujours aux prises avec Gotfried, et passaient maintenant ''Le Pont''. Cette partie du parcours, constituée d'une simple ligne droite terminée par une chicane particulièrement lente, ne figurait pas sur le tracé officiel qui serait utilisé le lendemain. Elle remplaçait ''l'arène'', une portion en forme de Oméga oblique dont la séquence _Virage serré – grande courbe – virage serré_ avait été jugée trop délicate pour une course des Vents d'Ouest.

Gotfried tenta sa chance dans la chicane au bout du Pont : il se plaça à l'intérieur à l'entrée du premier virage, comptant vraisemblablement franchir l'obstacle en parcourant le moins de distance possible, quitte à traverser toute la largeur du parcours..

– Ça, c'est très cavalier ! commenta Freya d'un ton désapprobateur.

Tex s'était engagé de manière bien plus propre, décidant de passer à l'extérieur du premier virage pour pouvoir passer au plus près du point de corde du second. Rechtlich le dépassa au beau milieu de la chicane. Malheureusement, il ne put bifurquer à temps pour éviter totalement l'intérieur du second virage et s'enfouit dans les sorts de protections des anneaux.

– C'était rop cavalier, même ! sourit l'entraîneuse alors que plusieurs exclamations déçues se faisaient entendre d'une tente voisine.

Plus haut, les sorts de protections prenaient automatiquement Gotfried en charge, le faisant redescendre en douceur jusqu'au sol, devant la cabine des médicomages qui vérifieraient la moindre trace de blessure. Tex, débarrassé de son concurrent, avait reprit la course de plus belle.

– Et la voie est ainsi libérée ! constata Draco d'un ton légèrement enjoué.

À la surprise de Freya, le blond semblait prendre plaisir à observer la course. Elle reporta son attention à la tête de la course. De Pinty était aux prises avec un garçon du nom de Macknair Vileves. De ce que l'entraîneuse avait entendu de lui, il avait été champion d'Espagne durant deux années de suite. Les deux adversaires faisaient preuve d'une dextérité forçant le respect. En voulant dépasser leur savoir faire, Tex s'était décidément fixé un objectif de taille ! Malgré tout, ce n'était sans doute qu'une question de temps, au vu de la volonté du garçon. Son entraîneuse en avait la certitude.

La course s'acheva, Tex-Ivay passant l'anneau final en huitième position. Aucun des nouveaux participants de cette année n'était devant lui. Pour une première course, le résultat était très encourageant, mais il y avait fort à parier que le principal intéressé n'en fut pas satisfait. Après une saison nationale jonchée de podiums, Tex devrait réapprendre à obtenir des classements en milieu de peloton, et à y progresser peu à peu.

– Meilleur ''rookie'' dans cette course, énonça Draco.

Il rangea ses multiplettes dans leur étui tout en songeant à haute voix :

– S'il maintient cette position pendant toute cette saison, il y aura moyen de communiquer dessus. S'il permet une ou deux fois d'afficher Champions of Facoa sur le podium, la saison sera réussie.

Freya haussa les épaules.

– Il se peut qu'il y parvienne, mais pour l'instant, je parierais plutôt sur la sept ou huitième place au classement général.

Devant la légère moue de son patron, elle précisa :

– Je me doute que ce n'est pas un résultat très glamour à présenter, mais notez bien que ça le situerait dans le haut du panier. En première saison et après à peine quatre mois sur un vrai balai de course, sa progression est bien plus qu'honorable !

– Dans ce cas, gardons cela pour plus tard, conclut Draco. Il sera facile d'établir une comparaison entre ses résultats de cette année et ceux de l'année prochaine. L'évolution des classements devrait parler d'elle-même.

Freya fit une moue consternée et soupira, mais garda le silence. Draco, visiblement amusé par la situation, haussa à son tour les épaules et poursuivit :

– Il ne s'agit que de la vieille méthode du ''Avant – Après''. Elle a déjà fait ses preuves !

L'entraîneuse rit légèrement. Elle savait que son patron était en train de la chiner. Aussi l'avertit-elle d'un ton faussement menaçant :

– Rappelez-vous simplement : ne vous avisez pas d'aller coller sa photo dans Sorcière-Hebdo avant sa majorité !

Draco eut un rire sans joie à cette remarque.

– Ne vous en faites pas pour cela ! la rassura-t-il. En ce moment, on préfère parler de moi plutôt que des pilotes : la mode est aux histoires de mauvais garçons repentis après la guerre, et à la recherche de détails croustillants sur notre sauveur du monde sorcier. Et visiblement, cette tendance est bien partie pour durer !

Il inspecta rapidement sa tenue et sa coiffure, avant de prendre congé de son associée :

– J'ai d'ailleurs rendez-vous dans quelques minutes. Je devrais parier que le mot ''torus'' ne sera pas prononcé lors de cette entrevue. A demain, Freya. »

Sans plus attendre, il transplana.

_À suivre..._


	17. 12bis : Maître et apprenti II

**Chapitre 12-bis : Maître et apprenti (partie 2)**

La première chose que vit Tex-Ivay en s'éveillant ne fut ni le baldaquin de son lit de Poudlard, ni les poutres du plafond de sa chambre dans sa maison familiale. À la place se tenait une toile bleutée, secouée de temps à autre par quelques coups de vent. Le Serdaigle baignait dans une chaleur douillette, apportée en grande partie par l'énorme édredon sous lequel il se trouvait.

Le jeune coureur se remémora les événements de la veille, un large sourire aux lèvres. Pour la première fois, il avait passé la nuit sur le paddock, à la manière des coureurs du championnat du monde ! La tente de préparation fournie par Facoa incluait un vaste espace habitable, dont la température était magiquement régulée. Cette zone avait été séparée en trois petites pièces par des cloisons de tissu, offrant à Tex, ses parents et Freya un espace où passer la nuit.

Tex s'étira lentement. La course de la veille revenant à son esprit. Sa frustration provoquée par le fait de se retrouver en milieu de classement commençait à s'atténuer. Désormais, obtenir un podium constituerait un défi de taille ! Cette pensée avait décuplé la motivation du jeune coureur, qui avait également trouvé un rival à surpasser dans l'immédiat.

Gotfried Rechtlicht.

Son adversaire était revenu indemne de sa sortie de parcours. Dans la chicane à la sortie du ''Pont'', le Serdaigle avait vu le jeune allemand lui passer littéralement sous le nez avant de terminer sa course directement dans les anneaux. Sur le coup, Tex avait pleinement profité de l'aubaine, qui lui permettait de gagner une place dans le classement. Mais rétrospectivement, il en éprouvait une certaine déception : il aurait préféré se battre contre son adversaire sur toute la longueur du parcours, et parvenir à franchir le dernier anneau avant lui.

Néanmoins, il ne s'agissait que de la première rencontre de la série. Ce n'était donc que partie remise : l'occasion se représenterait !

Sitôt la course terminée, Tex s'était immédiatement dirigé vers les tentes de préparation, pour prendre des nouvelles de son concurrent. Il l'avait trouvé indemne, mais malgré tout en train de subir une franche mise au point de la part de son entraîneur. À entendre les vocifération de ce dernier, la manœuvre osée de Gotfried n'avait guère été à son goût.

Une fois son coach hors de vue, le jeune coureur allemand avait lancé à son homologue britannique :

– Ça a raté de peu mais n'empêche : ça passait, c'était beau !

Tex avait éclaté de rire. En y repensant, il se dit que finalement, Teddy avait peut-être raison : en matière de témérité, les joueurs de Torus n'avaient rien à envier aux pratiquants du quidditch.

La plupart des jeunes présents la veille avaient quitté l'endroit dans la soirée. En réalité, seuls Renaud de Pinty et Macknair Vileves avaient également passé la nuit sur le paddock. Ces deux joueurs s'étaient livré une lutte acharnée pour l'obtention de la première place, que le français avait remporté d'une courte tête. Une belle victoire, que l'espagnol comptait bien rattraper lors de la course suivante sur le Parcours Sarthois.

Avec Tex-Ivay, ils étaient les seuls coureurs à participer également à la première course de la compétition des Jeunes Flèches. Mais cette rencontre s'annonçait d'un niveau supérieur encore, et le jeune coureur en fut soudainement pris d'une appréhension à prendre le départ. Sa participation aurait-elle un sens ? Il ne comptait pas parmi les meilleurs des Vents d'Ouest, et pourtant, il s'apprêtait à se mesurer à l'élite mondiale de sa catégorie. Loin de terminer dans les premiers, il s'agirait avant tout de ne pas se ridiculiser.

Le Serdaigle s'efforça de chasser ses doutes. Il allait affronter trente des meilleurs coureurs du monde ! Hors de question de se décourager !

Mis à part le souffle du vent, la tente était parfaitement silencieuse. Les adultes devaient déjà être levés. Aussi Tex, ragaillardi par ses dernières pensées, s'habilla-t-il après une rapide toilette magique avant de sortir. Il retrouva ses parents et Freya autour d'une table présentant un copieux petit déjeuner, qu'il attaqua sans plus attendre.

oOo

– Bon ! On va dire bonjour ? lança Freya à Tex dès que celui-ci eût avalé sa dernière tartine.

La plupart des participants à la compétition des Jeunes Flèches avaient en effet installé leurs tentes de préparation durant le petit déjeuner. Le Serdaigle la suivit avec entrain, désireux de rencontrer les jeunes gens qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis son inscription officielle à la série de courses.

Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, ils aperçurent Renaud de Pinty et Prent Elze en pleine discussion. La petite table autour de laquelle ils étaient installés soutenait un parchemin magique sur lequel le français traçait des lignes directement avec ses doigts. En s'approchant, Freya s'aperçut qu'il avait schématisé l'Arène, le tronçon le plus délicat du parcours du jour. A coté d'elle, Tex observait la scène avec intérêt tout en gardant le silence, ne voulant pas interrompre la discussion entre les deux coureurs.

Renaud avait numéroté les virages représentés sur son schéma. Ils formaient un enchaînement que Freya connaissait bien, à l'instar de tout coureur britannique de haut niveau. Le premier était une épingle à cheveux vers la gauche, qui enchaînait sur une très longue courbe à droite, laquelle débouchait elle-même sur une autre épingle à gauche. Pour couronner le tout, l'ensemble était placé sur un plan diagonal, si bien que les coureurs montaient dans la première partie du passage, pour redescendre ensuite.

Renaud pointa l'intérieur du premier virage serré.

– En fait, il faut ralentir plus tard et plus fort dans le numéro un, et virer à gauche vraiment au tout dernier moment.

Il traça sur le parchemin une hypothétique trajectoire tout en détaillant son propos :

– Ici, si tu arrives un peu vite et que tu tournes trop tôt, à la sortie tu vas foncer sur l'intérieur du 2, et tu devras ralentir et virer à gauche toute pour éviter les anneaux. Du coup, au final tu vas partir sur l'extérieur avant de pouvoir contrebalancer à temps.

Son doigt fit apparaître une seconde trajectoire.

– Alors que si dans le 1, tu freines sec et vas chercher la corde loin vers la fin du virage, tu peux sortir en ligne droite, et accélérer avant d'amorcer le 2, collé à l'intérieur.

Le français prolongea la trajectoire sur la totalité du schéma. Arrivé à la dernière épingle de l'Arène, il poursuivit son explication :

– À la sortie, c'est la même chose : tu colles l'intérieur du 2 jusqu'au bout, et tu tournes au dernier moment, en allant chercher l'intérieur du 3 le plus loin possible, ce qui te permet là aussi de repartir droit.

Prent se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, visiblement perplexe face à la méthode décrite par Renaud.

– Ça demande quand-même une sacrée précision ! finit-il par lâcher. Il y a facilement moyen de tirer tout droit !

– C'est l'inconvénient. Si tu réagit trop tard au 1, tu te mets au tas, dans les anneaux en face. Même chose dans le 3.

– Je vais quand même essayer ! répondit l'américain avec un sourire intéressé. Il y a moyen de gagner quelques dixièmes de seconde. Eh ! Salut Tex !

L'américain venait d'aviser les nouveaux venus. Après les avoir salués, Freya laissa les garçons à leur discussion et se dirigea vers une tête connue. Il s'agissait d'un ancien coureur américain du nom de Joffrey Gleeson qui, à ses trente-cinq ans, avait mis un terme à sa carrière et monté une petite école formant de jeunes espoirs du torus outre-atlantique. La jeune femme avait eu l'occasion de se mesurer à lui à plusieurs reprises avant qu'il ne prenne sa retraite, et entretenait toujours des relations cordiales avec lui lorsque d'aventure ils se croisaient au pied d'un parcours. Sa carrure, des plus imposantes, avait valu à l'homme le surnom de _L'Armoire_. Une casquette moldue était vissée sur sa tête, masquant partiellement une calvitie totale.

– Tiens ! Salut Freya ! lança-t-il. C'est vrai que tu as un de tes gars aux Flèches cette année !

– Salut Joff ! Ouaip ! Il est justement avec ton petit protégé. Le poulain de Malory Manda leur donne quelques tuyaux sur le parcours.

La remarque fit sourire l'américain.

– C'est vraiment un bon gars, ce De Pinty ! Il partage toujours son expérience, alors que Prent est un de ses concurrents directs. C'est tout à fait l'état d'esprit que devrait avoir tout sorcier sur un balai !

Freya eut un sourire en coin. Son homologue avait toujours ardemment défendu les us et coutumes des débuts du torus, eux mêmes hérités de ceux qui animaient les premiers concepteurs et chevaucheurs de balais volants. Voir cette tradition d'entraide se perpétuer encore chez la jeune génération enthousiasmait toujours l'américain. La jeune femme considérait elle-même également cela comme une bonne chose.

– On verra bientôt ce que ça donne ! dit-elle. Mais sa méthode pour passer l'Arène, c'est du pur style Manda ! Efficace, mais la moindre erreur ne pardonne pas !

– C'est pas bon pour De Pinty lui-même alors ! répondit l'américain d'un air dubitatif.

Il soupira et reprit, sur un ton contrarié :

– Il a tendance à perdre ses moyens quand il court aux Flèches, celui-là ! Manda a du trop en faire sur l'importance du tournoi. Et ton gars à toi, pas trop le trac ?

– Pas vraiment. Mais ceci dit, je lui ai assez répété de ne pas s'inquiéter de ses résultats. Il est ici pour découvrir les parcours. Ce n'est pas avec quatre mois et demi d'entraînement sur Orée des bois qu'il sera réellement compétitif.

Gleeson haussa les sourcils de surprise.

– En si peu de temps ? Même pour une simple découverte, c'est plutôt gonflé !

Freya haussa les épaules.

– Il a fait huitième hier à la première des Vents d'Ouest. Je pense qu'il va accrocher la queue du peloton aujourd'hui.

Cette fois, l'américain émit un sifflement admiratif.

– Ah oui, il démarre plutôt bien dis donc ! S'il commence comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'il va donner en fin de saison ! Ça ne serait pas étonnant que Prent ait à se méfier de lui dès cet automne !

Freya leva les yeux au ciel, se disant que décidément, Joff' s'enthousiasmait toujours énormément lorsqu'il était question d'un gamin prometteur.

– Il y a quand-même encore du chemin à parcourir ! tempéra-t-elle. Prent avait déjà des résultats phénoménaux l'an dernier, et il n'y a pas de raisons qu'il ne s'améliore pas encore cette année. Tu as vraiment trouvé une perle rare !

Gleeson afficha un sourire attendri.

– Ça, c'est sûr ! Et c'est une chance qu'il garde les pieds sur terre malgré tout. J'espère qu'il continuera à avoir cet état d'esprit en grandissant...

– Te fais pas de bile ! le coupa Freya d'un ton jovial. Avec un peu de chance, tu en feras le futur James Augustinus !

Son interlocuteur rit doucement.

– Allons ! 'Tinus, il est unique, on pourra pas le refaire ! Vingt ans qu'il a arrêté, et il y a encore des jeunes qui l'ont pour modèle. Le meilleur de toute une génération de coureurs !

Il haussa les épaules avant de conclure :

– On fera comme tout le monde : on essaiera de s'en approcher !

oOo

Vert ! Tex-Ivay s'élança avec les autres coureurs dans le parcours. Il s'étonna cependant de ne pas rencontrer de difficultés à suivre le rythme. Il parvenait sans mal à talonner l'islandais Alexius Speki, aisément reconnaissable à sa tenue de coureur blanche à pois multicolores. Pratiquement tout de rouge vêtu, un Magyar à pointes représenté sur son dos, Prent Elze ouvrait la marche, suivi par Renaud De Pinty en blanc-vert. A coté de Tex volait un adversaire habillé en bleu et blanc, couleurs largement présentes également sur le Serdaigle. Tous affichaient, à un endroit visible de leur tenue, la griffe de Soïchiro, qui soutenait largement la compétition, autant financièrement que matériellement. Certains des coureurs arboraient en outre d'autres marques, signes d'autant de sponsors personnels. Dans ce domaine, Prent se démarquait, totalisant une quinzaine d'inscriptions commerciales. Tex affichait, quant à lui, la marque Champions of Facoa sur le haut de son dos. Le jeune coureur se concentra et s'efforça d'analyser les trajectoires des uns et des autres.

L'Arène. Tex-Ivay se remémora le discours de Renaud de Pinty et se prépara à essayer sa méthode. Il serra à droite, tout en se déhanchant à gauche pour préparer le premier virage. Ne ralentir qu'au dernier moment. C'était la clef. Devant lui, Speki ralentit et amorça le virage en douceur. A l'inverse, Tex continua sur sa lancée et freina brusquement au dernier moment. Virant soudainement, il se retrouva nez à nez avec les brindilles du balai de l'islandais.

« Chaud ! » Tex sollicita encore davantage les sorts d'entrave afin d'éviter la collision. Pendant ce temps, Alexius avait ré-accéléré et amorcé la grande courbe, reprenant de l'avance.

« Bon. efficace mais dangereux ! » marmonna le Serdaigle en reprenant de la vitesse. Il décida de rester dans le sillage de son adversaire. L'heure était à une nouvelle reconnaissance du parcours. Une parfaite mémorisation de l'ensemble du tracé pourrait s'avérer un atout précieux pour la qualification, ainsi que la course en elle-même.

oOo

_Treize heures._

Le repas du midi avait été une fois de plus l'occasion pour les participants de faire plus amplement connaissance. De la même manière que lors de la réunion d'inscription, tous les coureurs, accompagnateurs, et membres de l'organisation de l'événement s'étaient restaurés sous une grande tente abritant deux longues tables : l'une pour les adultes, et l'autre pour les enfants. Tex-Ivay avait ainsi trouvé l'occasion de discuter plus amplement avec Alexius Speki qui, à l'instar du britannique, participait également pour la première fois à la compétition des Jeunes Flèches.

Alexius s'était révélé d'une conversation torrentielle. Tex se demandait encore comment, en l'espace d'un repas, ils avaient réussi aborder le style de vol de la plupart des vingt coureurs du championnat du monde, passer en revue les derniers balais du moment, comparé leurs écoles respectives ainsi que leurs méthodes d'entraînement, sans oublier une foultitude d'autres menus détails. Passant du coq à l'âne à plusieurs occurrences, l'islandais avait notamment amené le sujet des couleurs de leurs tenues de coureur en lâchant :

– Moi, les pois colorés, c'était la peinture de mon jouet préféré quand j'avais quatre ans !

Tex l'avait fixé un instant, bouche bée, avant d'éclater de rire.

– Ben quoi ? Il était génial, ce jouet ! avait assuré Alexius. Et puis au moins, on me reconnaît facilement dans un parcours !

Le Serdaigle n'avait pu acquiescer que d'un signe pouce-en-l'air, alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver son sérieux.

– Et toi comment tu as choisi ?

– Je n'ai pas vraiment choisi, avait-il répondu en reprenant son souffle. Tous les coureurs de Champions of Facoa ont pratiquement les mêmes couleurs.

– En tout cas, les pois, c'est original ! était intervenu Renaud de Pinty. Mes couleurs viennent de mon tout premier sponsor, le marchand de balais McPra à Paris. J'ai changé depuis, mais j'ai gardé leurs couleurs : mes parents s'y sont habitués ! Et toi, Prent ?

Ce dernier avait haussé les épaules.

– Pas mal de sponsors, et j'aime bien le rouge !

– Et les dragons ? Il est chouette, ton magyar dans le dos !

Prent, dans un sourire gêné, avait vaguement désigné Alexius de la main tout en déclarant :

– Ben, c'est un peu comme lui en fait. Quand j'étais petit, j'avais une peluche de magyar à pointes comme doudou...

– Attends ! avait coupé Renaud. Tu veux dire que le dragon sur ta tenue, qui fait super-agressif, en fait … c'est un doudou ?

– J'avais cinq ans quand mon père l'a mis sur mon tout premier cuir de dragon ! s'était défendu Prent alors que le français était lui-même devenue la proie d'un fou-rire incoercible. Et je l'ai toujours gardé. Je l'aime bien, moi, ce dragon !

– Alors là, c'est tout un mythe qui s'effondre ! avait déclaré Renaud entre deux inspirations. Comme c'est mignon !

Le repas s'était achevé dans la bonne humeur générale, avant que chacun ne reparte se préparer pour la session de qualification. Désormais, Tex-Ivay avait de nouveau enfourché son Orée des Bois, et attendait le départ. À sa droite, Alexius ne tenait plus en place, agitant les bras d'impatience tout en sautillant sur ses repose-pieds. De l'autre coté, Renaud regardait la scène avec amusement tandis que devant, Macknair Vileves se retournait et observait l'islandais d'un air blasé. De part et d'autre de l'espagnol, Prent Elze et un jeune vietnamien du nom de Thang Nguyen et étaient déjà concentrés sur le petit nuage faisant office de signal du départ. Tex observa l'image du dragon-doudou rugissant dans le le dos de l'américain. En connaissant l'histoire, le dessin de la créature avait bien perdu de sa superbe !

Le juge de départ s'approcha, et tous les coureurs se figèrent instantanément en position.

Vert ! Une accélération brutale. Tex et Alexius sont au coude-a-coude. Prent prend déjà de l'avance. Renaud parvient à le suivre. Quelle précision !. Premier virage, déhanchement, freinage. Un adversaire double Tex à pleine vitesse, et freine tardivement. En sortie de courbe, il est déjà loin. Second virage, un deuxième lui fait le coup. Et Alexius s'accroche toujours. « Toi, tu ne passera pas ! »

Plus tard, l'Arène. Tex a gagné du terrain sur Alexius. « Méthode Renaud » décide-t-il. Manœuvre au dernier moment. Bien exécuté ! Il dépasse un concurrent moins précis. Mais l'islandais a suivi ! La grande courbe, il passe un autre adversaire par l'extérieur. Dernier virage serré de l'oméga. Du coin de l'œil, tex aperçoit Prent pris en charge par les sorts des anneaux. Une place de mieux au classement !

Au bout du parcours, Tex arriva une fois de plus en nage, mais relativement satisfait : Alexius avait fini par se faire distancer. Lui-même était parvenu à accrocher la seizième place sur un total de vingt-neuf participants, à plus de quarante secondes de Vileves qui avait décroché le meilleur temps. Et au vu des prouesses effectués par les autres pour le dépasser en virage, le Serdaigle se sentit comme au pied d'une montagne. Arriver au sommet lui paraissait désormais une perspective bien lointaine.

Atterrissant au pied du parcours, Tex et Alexius aperçurent Prent leur faire signe. Sa sortie de parcours le ferait s'élancer à la dernière place lors de la course. Néanmoins, il ne souffrait d'aucune blessure, si légère soit-elle.

– Leurs nouveaux sortilèges de protection sont vraiment efficaces ! lança-t-il. J'avais l'impression d'être dans du coton !

– Content de voir que tu n'as rien, répondit Tex. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

– J'ai tourné trop tard. La méthode de Renaud n'est pas évidente !

– En tout cas, ça nous a remonté d'une place ! intervint Alexius, un sourire faussement carnassier aux lèvres. C'était déjà ça de pris !

– Et donc, vous avez terminé combien ?

– Vingt-deuxième, marmonna l'islandais

– Seize ! s'exclama Tex en rendant à l'islandais son sourire volontairement exagérée.

– Pour un début, c'est déjà pas mal, apprécia Prent. Mais accrochez-vous pendant la course ! Il n'y aura pas de cadeaux !

oOo

– Me revoici ! apostropha une voix derrière Freya.

La jeune femme tourna la tête pour identifier son interlocuteur, qui n'était autre que Mylord Facoa. Ce dernier affichait une expression satisfaite.

– J'ai passé l'après-midi à flâner aux alentours. Il semble que la marque Champions of Facoa ait été remarquée ça et là. Il s'agit surtout de curiosité pour le moment, mais c'est une bonne première étape.

L'entraîneuse leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant au dernier moment de répondre « vous m'en direz tant ! ». Elle se contenta de légèrement hausser les épaules. Son patron poursuivit son monologue :

– Les parents du jeune Azar ont l'air fiers de sa performance durant la qualification. Je suppose donc qu'il s'agit d'un bon résultat.

Freya leva un œil suspicieux vers Draco, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu faire, et surtout pu dire.

– Je me suis contenté de les saluer, et d'écouter ce qui se disait sur le paddock, énonça ce dernier comme s'il avait deviné les craintes de la jeune femme.

– Son résultat n'est pas mauvais, mais c'est la course, et non la qualification qui va réellement le classer, répondit-elle.

Se rendant compte du caractère évident de cette déclaration, elle précisa :

– Les coureurs ne se donnent généralement pas totalement à fond pendant l'épreuve de qualification : il vaut mieux céder une place au départ de la course que de partir dernier en sortant du parcours. Regardez le jeune Prent Elze : il va devoir remonter tout le monde s'il veut espérer obtenir un podium aujourd'hui.

Elle empoigna la paire de multiplettes posée à coté d'elle et eut un sourire en coin.

– Cela risque d'être intéressant !

Le nuage surplombant le premier anneau passa au vert. Tex-Ivay avait pris un bon départ, réagissant immédiatement au signal. Il parvint ainsi à rester dans le sillage du coureur précédent jusqu'au premier virage, profitant ainsi de son aspiration pour ne pas se faire distancer.

Positionnant les multiplettes sur un angle plus large, Freya aperçut le coureur suivant Tex se décaler et passer le Serdaigle en douceur. Ce dernier se positionna derrière lui, comptant encore une fois l'utiliser comme pare-vent. Derrière, Prent était déjà parvenu à remonter cinq concurrents.

– Ce Elze va effectivement monter sur le podium si ça continue, commenta Draco. D'ailleurs, j'ai cru comprendre que ses parents payent son entraînement à Gleeson rubis sur l'ongle.

– En même temps, ça n'est pas difficile, remarqua Freya. Autant la récompense de course va directement au garçon, autant les sponsors fournissent leur matériel et avancent pas mal de gallions pour la saison. Et vous avez vu combien il y en a ? Ça fait largement de quoi couvrir tous les frais !

– Ce qui leur permet de garder une grande liberté dans leurs décisions, conclut l'homme d'affaires. Si le coureur se place régulièrement sur le podium, c'est intéressant pour les deux parties.

Dans le parcours, Tex-Ivay subissait sans arrêt les assauts d'un autre concurrent. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne perde une place. Tout en l'observant, son entraîneuse poursuivit :

– Prent est d'ailleurs un des rares gamins qui fera la totalité des quinze courses de la série. La plupart n'en choisissent qu'une petite dizaine au maximum.

– Ce qui lui donne une saison comparable au championnat du monde. Et je suppose qu'il y participera dès qu'il sera en âge.

– Ça, c'est certain !

Prent se rapprocha dangereusement de Tex-Ivay à l'occasion du premier virage de l'Arène. Dans la grande courbe, profitant d'une légère ouverture laissée par le Serdaigle, il le dépassa d'un coup, par l'intérieur du virage.

– C'était assez osé ! s'offusqua Facoa.

– À ce niveau là, pas vraiment, répliqua Freya. Tex a manqué de précision dans sa trajectoire, et l'autre en a profité ! Propre, efficace. Tex n'a même pas eu à faire un écart pour l'éviter ! Du grand art !

Son élève avait néanmoins été surpris par la vitesse à laquelle l'américain l'avait dépassé. Il devait rapidement se remettre de son émoi : le parcours était loin d'être terminé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tex-Ivay se retrouvait vingtième. Plus à l'avant, Renaud de Pinty, qui avait déjà cédé trois places, parvint à revenir au niveau de Macknair Vileves. Dans le virage suivant, il tenta de le dépasser mais fit une grossière erreur de trajectoire et termina sa course dans les anneaux.

– Oh non ! Ça, c'est une erreur de débutant ! commenta Freya d'un ton désapprobateur. Joff' avait raison : celui-là, en course de très haut niveau, c'est une catastrophe !

– Je ne comprends pas, s'étonna Facoa. Ce français a pourtant montré de grandes qualités hier. On dirait que ce n'est plus le même garçon !

– Il ne résiste pas à la pression, tout simplement ! Il se fait une montagne de ce championnat, et le stress lui fait perdre ses moyens.

Jetant un œil à son patron, elle s'aperçut que ce dernier la regardait d'un air incrédule.

– C'est un coup classique, précisa-t-elle. Vous verrez : lorsqu'il n'aura plus aucune chance de faire un podium au classement général, sa pression retombera et il se mettra enfin à avoir de bons résultats.

La course s'acheva sur la victoire de Macknair Vileves, talonné par Prent Elze. Tex, quant à lui, franchit le dernier anneau en vingt-et-unième position, juste devant Alexius Speki.

– Eh bien, le miracle n'a pas eu lieu, conclut Draco d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

– Je vous l'avait dit ! rétorqua Freya en haussant les épaules. Ceci dit, il a réussi à ne pas décrocher complètement, et à ne pas finir dernier. Pour ma part, c'est loin d'être une catastrophe.

oOo

Les participants avaient posé pied à terre et attendaient l'officiel chargé de la remise des prix. Le podium avait été monté non loin du menhir au centre de la plaine. Tex-Ivay s'était placé légèrement à l'écart de la troupe de coureurs plus ou moins éreintés, et se retrouvait plongé dans de sombres pensées.

En atterrissant, le jeune coureur avait aperçu au loin Mylord Facoa s'éloigner rapidement et transplaner, sans doute au siège de sa société. L'homme d'affaires était plus que probablement déçu de son résultat du jour. Vingt-et-unième sur vingt-neuf, dont vingt-huit à l'arrivée. On ne pouvait pas dire que la performance avait été grandiose, loin de là. Mais si ses résultats ne s'amélioraient pas, Tex se demandait si l'aristocrate ne déciderait pas de cesser leur collaboration.

Davantage encore que la veille, le Serdaigle avait également pris conscience de l'immensité du fossé qui le séparait des meilleurs. Vileves, le russe Oulian Nadkryle qui avait terminé troisième, même De Pinty, qui aurait été sur le podium sans sa chute. Qu'il était encore loin d'eux ! Et Prent Elze... Sa remontée depuis la dernière place avait eu un coté effrayant. Les mots de Renaud à propos des dépassements de l'américain lui revinrent à l'esprit : « tu as l'impression que tu es à l'arrêt ». Cela avait l'air d'une exagération, mais c'était pourtant vrai. Le garçon en rouge avait surgit de nulle part, et le temps que Tex se reprenne, il ne distinguait déjà plus le magyar dans le dos de son concurrent. Il en venait à douter pouvoir atteindre un jour un tel niveau.

– Tu m'as l'air bien pensif ! le surprit une voix.

Sortant de ses idées noires, il leva les yeux et vit Freya le regarder d'un air interrogatif. Derrière elle se tenaient les parents du jeune coureur, ainsi qu'un homme brun aux cheveux ondulés et à la barbe naissante.

– Dépité, plutôt ! répondit le garçon.

Au sourire qu'elle afficha, Tex devina les mots de son entraîneuse avant même qu'elle ne les prononçât :

– Eh ! C'était à prévoir !

Le Serdaigle eut lui-même un sourire en coin. Gagné !

– Je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois : tu es ici en mode découverte, c'est normal que tu sois un peu à la ramasse !

– Un peu ?

Le jeune garçon eut une moue blasée et ajouta :

– On peut dire Complètement !

Son père pouffa et lui lança :

– Tu exagères ! Penses un peu aux sept qui ont terminé derrière toi !

Victor se tourna ensuite vers l'inconnu :

– C'est rare qu'il termine dans les derniers. Il n'a pas l'habitude !

– Il en faut bien, pourtant ! répliqua ce dernier à Tex. Et puis, pour l'instant, tu peux te dire que tu es tout de même le vingt-et-unième meilleur coureur au monde dans ta catégorie !

– On peut, sans doute, répondit le Serdaigle d'un ton incrédule Au fait, excusez-moi mais, qui êtes vous ?

– Logan Lowell ! Je viens pour...

– Logan Lowell ? Vous voulez dire, comme ''Lo'Lo'', le chroniqueur de Torus Passion ?

Le visage du jeune garçon s'illumina soudainement.

– En personne ! confirma Lowell d'un air amusé. On prépare une double-page sur l'ouverture des Jeunes flèches, et j'aimerais faire des portraits rapides de quelques participants.

– Alors, vous attendez Prent, Macknair et Oulian, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire du journaliste s'agrandit.

– Et toi aussi ! Pour une fois qu'on a un anglais aux Flèches, ça serait dommage de passer à coté !


	18. 13 : Minerva

**Chapitre 13 : Minerva**

_Lundi..._

L'arrivée du printemps avait toujours ravi Minerva MacGonagall, et cette année ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Son repos dominical de la veille s'était déroulé sous un temps ensoleillé, illuminant la végétation renaissante du parc de Poudlard. Cette simple image suffisait à revigorer la vieille femme, à laquelle l'idée d'une retraite bien méritée s'était faite de plus en plus séduisante ces derniers temps. C'est donc avec un entrain retrouvé qu'elle quitta ses appartements pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle.

Quelques minutes après l'arrivée de la directrice, la grande salle était pratiquement pleine. Les élèves, déjà bavards à l'ordinaire le lundi matin, émettaient un brouhaha particulièrement intense, surtout à sa droite. Elle observa la table des verts et argent. Ce surplus d'animation semblait provenir de ce groupe d'élèves de Serpentard qui avait l'habitude de s'affubler de ces vêtements de Facoa. Messieurs Anderson et Carvalho semblaient en être le point central.

Minerva se souvint : la course internationale Nimbus avait eu lieu la veille. Les deux jeunes vert-et-argent avaient quitté l'établissement pendant les vacances de pâques spécialement pour y assister en tant que spectateur. A ce qu'elle avait retenu du discours du père de Mathias, il s'agissait d'un événement de premier plan, comptant pour le championnat du monde, et où donc les plus grandes célébrités du torus seraient présentes. Son fils ne pouvait ainsi décemment pas rater cela. Elle avait donc donné son assentiment, sans doute bien trop rapidement, mais il lui était de toutes façons impossible d'aller contre la volonté des représentants légaux de ces jeunes. Les statuts de Poudlard prévoyaient que tout élève pût rentrer chez lui pendant l'interruption des cours, qu'il ait les BUSE à passer en fin d'année ou non.

Il lui faudrait aborder le sujet à la prochaine réunion du conseil d'administration. La préparation des examens était une affaire bien trop sérieuse dans le parcours de ces jeunes gens.

Les deux Serpentard narraient donc la journée de la veille à leurs camarades, encouragés par les nombreuses questions. Caredig agissait une fois de plus de manière ostentatoire, si bien que toute la grande salle pouvait l'entendre. Mathias parlait avec un volume sonore à peine moins élevé.

La directrice tapa de sa cuillère le bord de son verre pour réclamer un retour au calme. La discussion baissa immédiatement d'un ton. Portant son regard sur le petit Azar, il lui revint en mémoire qu'il n'avait quitté l'établissement que quelques heures le samedi après-midi pour aller s'entraîner. À la surprise de la vieille femme, ni son père ni son entraîneuse n'avaient évoqué l'idée d'assister à la rencontre sportive. Le jeune Serdaigle paraissait d'ailleurs particulièrement peiné d'avoir manqué l'événement. Il consommait son petit-déjeuner d'un air morose, en gardant un inhabituel silence.

La nuée de chouettes apportant le courrier débarqua, ponctuelle. Il était toujours aisé d'y distinguer les exemplaires du magazine Torus-Passion à destination des abonnés : les couleurs vives qui ornaient la couverture du magazine le rendaient encore plus repérable que le plus voyant des magazines de quidditch. Ce jour là, quatre de ces revues firent leur apparition dans la grande salle, soit une de plus que d'ordinaire. Messieurs Anderson et Azar étaient bien évidemment abonnés, de même qu'un Gryffondor du nom de Oscar Goldwing, passionné de sports en tout genre.

Le quatrième exemplaire de la revue des amateurs de vitesse se posa juste à coté du professeur MacGonagall, à la grande surprise de cette dernière. Son voisin de table, le professeur Flitwick, en prit possession et le rangea rapidement d'un air ravi.

– Filius ! Vous aussi ? s'exclama Minerva, estomaquée.

– Mais oui ! répliqua le petit sorcier d'une voix enjouée. C'est un sport tout à fait passionnant ! Les enchantements qu'il requiert le sont tout autant ! Le nombre et la qualité des sortilèges mis au point chaque année pour le torus est prodigieux !

Un sourire attendri se dessina sur ses lèvres et il ajouta :

– Et puis, la maison Serdaigle en compte un digne représentant en son sein, n'est-ce pas ?

Minerva porta machinalement son regard sur Tex-Ivay. Ce dernier avait lui aussi rapidement rangé son exemplaire de la revue et avalait son petit-déjeuner de plus en plus rapidement, alors que le petit groupe de vert-et-argent haussait à nouveau le volume sonore de leur conversation. La directrice s'apprêtait à les avertir plus formellement lorsqu'une voix féminine éclata de la table des Gryffondor :

– Met-la en veilleuse, Anderson ! On s'en fiche de tes histoires !

L'interpellé darda sur la lionne un regard suffisant.

Son ami Caredig fut le plus prompt à répliquer, verbalement.

Une vingtaines d'élèves des deux maisons s'invectivèrent.

Les deux autres maisons s'invitèrent dans l'échange.

Le jeune Azar sortit discrètement de la grande salle, d'un air désespéré.

Son ami Tedy Lupin le suivit, clairement amusé par la situation.

La situation s'envenima ; les premières baguettes furent tirées.

La directrice se jeta à elle-même le sortilège Sonorus et prit une grande inspiration...

oOo

_Mardi..._

– Un pugilat dans la Grande Salle ! Je n'avais pas vu cela depuis au moins dix ans !

Le professeur MacGonagall ne sortait que rarement de ses gonds et, de surcroît, détestait particulièrement cela. La simple pensée des événements de la veille suffisait à réveiller son ire. elle fit apparaître une théière pleine d'un Earl-Grey fumant avant d'ajouter :

– Ce sport rend les gens fous ! Il n'y a pas d'autre terme !

– Oh ! Vous me blessez, Minerva ! N'oubliez pas que j'apprécie ces courses, et néanmoins mes facultés mentales ne me semblent pas amoindries ! répondit Filius Flitwick.

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, il prit la tasse de thé que lui tendait la directrice et y glissa un sucre avant de remuer l'infusion.

– Je pense de toutes façons que vous avez parfaitement bien expliqué à nos élèves qu'il était dans leur intérêt de ne pas recommencer, poursuivit-il. Monsieur Earnlate aura de l'aide pendant des semaines pour les tâches ingrates !

– Je l'espère, Filius, je l'espère. En venir aux baguettes pour de telles futilités !

Minerva soupira, songeant à sa réaction de la veille, que le petit sorcier avait immédiatement qualifié d'impitoyable. Certes, se dit-elle, mais les élèves ignoraient la chance qu'ils avaient de vivre en temps de paix. Désormais, même les septième années étaient encore des bambins à la fin des années noires. Ils ne se souvenaient pas. Bien sûr, tous les jeunes connaissaient l'histoire récente de leur communauté : la génération antérieure ne tarissait pas de récits de guerre. Parmi les élèves les plus âgés, bien des orphelins chérissaient les parents qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment connu. Mais, pour les enfants de cette époque, il s'agissait déjà d'histoire ancienne. La guerre rimait pour eux avec les recueillements annuels en hommage des morts pour la Liberté, pas avec les combats et leurs aspects les plus affreux.

À raison de cinq points retirés par grossièreté proférée et d'une retenue d'un mois pour tous ceux qui s'étaient placés en position d'attaque, les quatre maisons s'étaient retrouvées allégées d'une petite centaine de points chacune, et M. Earnlate, qui avait remplacé Argus Rusard au décès de ce dernier, superviserait le nettoyage sans magie des plaques commémoratives et l'entretien du monument aux morts. Les records de nombre de points retirés et d'heures de retenue distribuées avait été pulvérisés en même temps.

Le nouveau concierge avait observé la scène du matin d'un coin de la grande salle, et avait semblé particulièrement satisfait lors de la distribution des punitions. Il était reparti un sourire sadique aux lèvres tout en câlinant son chat, un gros matou noir et blanc qui passait le plus clair de son temps vautré sur les épaules de son maître en ronronnant bruyamment. La directrice en venait à penser que sadisme et amour immodéré des félins constituaient des caractéristiques inhérentes à la fonction de concierge de Poudlard. Elle but une gorgée de thé et manqua de s'étouffer quand elle vit le professeur de sortilèges sortir le magazine maudit.

– Au fait, Minerva ! Il y a dans ce numéro un article qui est... intéressant ! s'exclama-t-il en posant le magazine ouvert sous les yeux de la directrice. Jetez donc un œil ! Surtout au dernier paragraphe !

Minerva eut une moue sceptique, mais empoigna néanmoins la revue. Face à elle, le professeur de sortilèges souriait, une lueur dans ses yeux qu'elle ne lui voyait qu'à de rares occasions : lorsqu'il lui parlait d'une récente avancée dans son domaine d'expertise, ou que Serdaigle remportait la coupe des quatre maisons.

Un seul article s'étendait sur toute la double-page. Il était accompagné d'une grande photographie qui représentait trois jeunes gens sur un podium. Le garçon blond présent sur la deuxième marche attira immédiatement son attention : les deux autres devaient le dépasser d'une bonne tête, et semblaient avoir au bes mot deux ou trois ans de plus que lui. Parcourant le chapeau de l'article, la directrice découvrit qu'il s'agissait des gagnants d'une course de niveau mondial qui avait eu lieu plus d'une semaine auparavant, et qui accueillait des jeunes âgés de douze à dix-sept ans. L'image du vainqueur posait de temps en temps un bras amical sur l'épaule de ses concurrents. De la plus haute marche du podium, il n'avait pas besoin de lever son coude droit pour atteindre l'épaule de l'américain, ce qui mettait d'autant plus en emphase leur différence d'âge. L'image rappela à Minerva une photographie de la meilleure équipe de quidditch que Gryffondor n'aie jamais constituée lorsqu'elle en était la directrice de maison. On y voyait le capitaine Olivier Dubois ébouriffant les cheveux du tout jeune Harry Potter, qui tenait fièrement son Nimbus-2000 flambant neuf et sur lequel il venait d'attraper son tout premier vif d'or.

La vieille femme eut un sourire ému à ce souvenir, et glissa les yeux vers le bas de la page. Le dernier paragraphe était surmonté d'une photographie plus petite représentant un autre jeune garçon au visage rayonnant, mais néanmoins clairement intimidé par le photographe. Le sourire de Minerva s'élargit lorsqu'elle reconnut le jeune Tex-Ivay.

– Eh bien, je comprends ce qui vous rend si enthousiaste, Filius ! lança-t-elle, non sans une pointe de malice dans la voix. Un championnat de niveau mondial ? Je ne suis pas une experte, mais il me semble que le jeune monsieur Azar soit pour ainsi dire passé au niveau supérieur, n'est-ce pas ? J'ose espérer que son travail scolaire ne s'en fait pas ressentir.

– Pas du tout ! répliqua Flitwick. Mademoiselle Vennel, son entraîneuse communique d'ailleurs très régulièrement avec moi à ce sujet, afin d'allier au mieux les entraînements et ses cours. Notre petit champion aura d'ailleurs à subir une discipline de fer jusqu'aux vacances d'été !

MacGonagall leva les yeux au ciel sur l'expression « petit champion » et commenta :

– Ce Facoa en a fait le credo de son organisation : discipline et excellence, commenta MacGonagall. Mais il ne devrait tout de même pas perdre de vue qu'il s'agit d'enfants ! C'est une bien lourde charge qu'ils ont à supporter, en sus de leur scolarité !

– C'est bien pourquoi je veille au grain, Minerva, comme vous le savez, répondit le petit professeur en lui adressant un sourire apaisant. Et jusqu'ici, il semble particulièrement aimer sa vie. Il n'a par ailleurs aucun problème de travail ou de discipline.

La directrice sirota une gorgée de thé avant de lui rendre son sourire.

– C'est exact. Son ami Ted Lupin et lui ont même eu la sagesse de se retirer de la sauvagerie d'hier !

Le professeur Flitwick étouffa un rire.

– En réalité, le jeune Monsieur Azar m'a dit lui-même qu'il n'apprécie guère l'effet de mode qui entoure son sport favori en ce moment. Avez-vous d'ailleurs remarqué comme il affiche de moins en moins son goût pour le torus en public ? Il semblerait que le genre de groupe dont Mathias Anderson a su s'entourer lui déplaise particulièrement !

Il posa sa tasse de thé avant de conclure :

– Je crains cependant que plusieurs Serdaigles ne soient en train de lui constituer une sorte de fan-club. Il devra bien composer avec !

oOo

_Mercredi..._

_De : Prof. Minerva MacGonagall, directrice de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

_À : M. Mylord Facoa, directeur de Champions of Facoa._

_Cher monsieur,_

_L'équipe pédagogique de Poudlard a considéré avec attention la proposition que vous nous avez soumise dans votre courrier daté du 18 mars 2010. Malheureusement, nous avons le regret de vous informer qu'elle n'a pas été retenue._

_Nous ne doutons pas que la diversification des activités sportives au sein du collège puisse être bénéfique, ni de l'intérêt, voire des vocations, qu'un sport émergeant ne manquerait pas de susciter. Néanmoins, l'utilisation d'un parcours de torus par nos élèves se heurte à plusieurs contraintes dont nous craignons qu'elle se révèlent bloquantes pour le projet que vous nous présentez._

_Il a en effet tout d'abord été admis que l'augmentation significative de blessures que cette activité engendrerait nécessiterait un agrandissement tout aussi significatif de l'infirmerie, ainsi que la création d'au minimum un poste d'infirmière supplémentaire afin de permettre aux élèves de se rétablir rapidement. Il s'est de plus posé la question de la surface disponible dans le parc de Poudlard, qui se révèle être un facteur limitant dans la mise en place d'un tel parcours._

_Par ailleurs, vous noterez que l'intégration d'une nouvelle compétition sportive inter-maisons impacterait de manière non-négligeable le système de points mis en place au sein de l'école, qui permet de récompenser discipline et excellence scolaire parmi nos élèves. Ce dispositif a été équilibré avec précision, et ne saurait être aussi efficace si les activités sportives venaient à y prendre le pas sur le bon comportement des élèves._

_Plus grave, Poudlard ne possède actuellement aucun balai suffisamment véloce pour exercer cette activité de manière convenable et, en ces temps de reconstruction, ne dispose aucunement du budget nécessaire pour s'en procurer. Vous n'êtes en effet pas sans savoir que l'école aspire, dans le cadre scolaire tout comme lors des activités sportives facultatives, à offrir aux élèves une équité parfaite. Or, en l'état, les plus aisés d'entre eux pourraient aisément s'offrir un avantage considérable dans une compétition d'envergure scolaire. En cela, nous craignons que votre sport ne puisse offrir l'équité qu'apporte le quidditch, dans lequel vous n'ignorez pas que la victoire n'est pas automatiquement acquise à une équipe dont tous les balais seraient dotés de performances bien supérieures._

Minerva reposa sa plume. Son dernier paragraphe était sans doute quelque peu narquois, mais après tout l'homme d'affaires avait lui-même rédigé sa proposition dans ce registre. Insinuer que Poudlard avait grand besoin de se moderniser ? Que l'école devait fair place nette de ses vieilleries inutiles ?

Relisant sa réponse, elle considéra un instant l'idée de la recommencer en supprimant la moindre pique à l'encontre de Facoa, mais décida finalement de n'en rien faire. Un léger sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres, elle saisit à nouveau sa plume et conclut la lettre.

oOo

_Vendredi..._

Les équipes des maisons Serdaigle et Poufsouffle firent leur entrée sur le terrain, dans une ambiance survoltée. Les deux maisons étaient en tête du classement provisoire pour la coupe de quidditch de Poudlard, et leurs élèves respectifs n'en étaient que plus déchaînés. Griffondors et Serpentards n'étaient cependant pas en reste : l'effet d'entraînement jouant, chacun l'une ou l'autre équipe et la soutenait ardemment.

Minerva était elle-même en proie à une certaine excitation, rare chez la directrice. Au vu des rencontres précédentes, elle devait bien l'admettre : ces deux équipes étaient sans conteste les meilleures de cette année. Ses lions ne manquaient pas de talent, mais leur défaite face à ces deux formations n'avaient pas été surprenante. Les poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle, nommés James Hendding , Noël Redshell et Mitch Mitrix, formaient un trio parfaitement soudé constituant le fer de lance de leur formation, éperonnant littéralement la défense adverse. Complétée par des batteurs et un attrapeur plus que compétant, l'équipe des jaune-et-noir constituait depuis deux ans un défi de taille. Coté Serdaigle, l'équipe était également des plus respectables. Le jeune Teddy Lupin s'en était révélé être un atout majeur : ses capacités d'anticipation en faisait un gardien de grande valeur, que les joueurs de Gryffondor n'avaient pu submerger qu'en de trop rares occasions.

Le professeur Bibine lança le souaffle, et les joueurs s'élancèrent vaillamment dans la bataille, accompagné des commentaires enflammés de Mark Mellow, un élève de Gryffondor en quatrième année qui tenait le poste depuis deux ans. Neville Londubat veillait à éviter les éventuels débordement du commentateur sportif en herbe.

– Récupération Pouffsoufle, et première offensive du trio infernal ! Mitrix passe à Redshell qui évite un cognard, passe en retrait sur Hendding qui frappe ! Lupin dévie le souaffle ! Très bien anticipé ! Qu'on se le dise, le gardien Serdaigle ne va pas laisser ses buts sans protection !

Minerva aperçut, non sans amusement, le jeune Lupin serrer les poings, une expression belliqueuse passant sur son visage, tandis que ses cheveux prenaient fugacement une teinte rouge. Il renvoya rapidement la balle vers l'un de ses coéquipiers et le match reprit de plus belle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le score était de trente partout. Pouffsouffle avait l'avantage sur les initiatives de jeu, mais Teddy s'avouait difficilement vaincu. Minerva vit soudain l'attrapeur se Serdaigle s'élancer comme une flèche, talonné par son homologue adverse. Mellow accéléra encore son débit de paroles.

– Le vif est à vue ! Woodlog est dessus mais Schlek est à ses trousses ! Roublois renvoie un cognard sur Mitrix qui perd le souaffle ! Récupération Serdaigle avec De-Colo qui contre-attaque ! Passe à Paty qui sert Parker qui tire ! Le souaffle est renvoyé par Carpenter d'un coup de balai ! Mais De-Colo intercepte et frappe ! Goal ! Quarante à trente pour Serdaigle !

La plupart des tribunes furent secouées d'acclamations. Minerva, quant à elle, applaudit flegmatiquement. Mais déjà le souaffle était remis en jeu.

– Woodlog et Shlek sont toujours au coude à coude pour le vif ! De-Colo a récupéré le souaffle et attaque à nouveau ! Passe à Paty, très belle interception de Hendding qui transmet à Mitrix ! La contre-attaque Pouffsouffle est en marche ! Mitrix sur Redshell sur Hendding, ça va vite ! Lupin se tient prêt mais lequel va tirer ? Redshell sur la droite passe à Mitrix, passe à Hendding qui fra...

Mellow se mit soudain à hurler :

– Non ! Feinte ! Passe en retrait sur Redshell qui frappe ! Et Lupin la contre du poing ! Mais quelle détente ! Ce gars est infranchissable !

Minerva vit Neville faire signe au jeune commentateur de calmer son entrain. Les spectateurs, galvanisés par la narration du Gryffondor, applaudissaient à tout rompre. Devant ses buts, Teddy poussa un cri guerrier – ou était-ce la douleur de l'impact ? – et le match reprit.

Il devait durer encore une vingtaine de minutes. Curieusement, un seul joueur eut à visiter l'infirmerie après-coup : l'attrapeur qui mit fin au match, saisissant le vif d'or en chute libre. Cette action donna par la suite lieu à un court débat entre son auteur et madame Pomfresh, où les notions d'abnégation héroïque et d'inconscience pure furent opposées.


	19. 14 : Teddy

**Chapitre 14 : Teddy**

Teddy Lupin franchit les grilles de Poudlard le cœur léger : l'année scolaire était enfin achevée, laissant place à ce qui s'annonçait être de magnifiques vacances. Deux mois de congés amplement mérités, de l'avis du jeune sorcier. La maison Serdaigle avait en effet fini par remporter la coupe des quatre maisons, démontrant les bienfaits de la curiosité naturelle, de l'esprit vif, et du travail acharné chères à Dame Rowena. Cela avait tout du moins été en substance le discours du professeur Flitwick.

Ted eût cependant volontiers rajouté à cette liste les performances de l'équipe de quidditch, dont les exploits lors des matches inter-maisons avaient été tout aussi primordiaux. Le report des points gagnés pendant les rencontres sportives sur ceux accordés à chaque maison rendaient ces affrontements primordiaux dans la course à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Le quidditch. Voilà ce qui allait contribuer à remplir ces deux mois bénis ! Son parrain y avait veillé, malgré les protestation de sa grand-mère… Il fut soudainement tiré de son fil de pensées par une voix amusée :

– Ah ! Il est complètement parti ailleurs ! Et comme il a maîtrisé son don, on n'est même plus prévenu par la couleur de ses cheveux ! avait lancé Tex-Ivay à son propos.

– Je vois ça ! répondit Chance Roublois. Je disais donc : Teddy, est-ce que tu pourras aller au salon européen du quidditch, finalement ?

L'interpellé porta au batteur de son équipe un regard illuminé avant d'écarter les bras et de s'exclamer, avec un sourire béat :

– Absolument !

À coté, Tex-Ivay lui adressa un regard en coin.

– Et après ça, c'est moi qui suis, je cite, ''complètement frappé'' dès qu'il s'agit de sport ! railla-t-il son ami. Le chaudron qui se fout de la marmite, encore une fois !

– Mais attends, c'est le plus gros salon dédié au quidditch ! Je te l'ai dit ! s'exclama Teddy. Tout le monde y sera ! Constructeurs, équipementiers, même les clubs auront un stand là-bas !

– Et il y a aussi et surtout le tournoi amateur, ouvert à tous ! compléta Chance, plus calmement que le gardien.

– Oui, Teddy en parle depuis au moins une semaine ! répondit Tex. D'ailleurs, comment est-ce que les équipes sont formées, si les joueurs peuvent s'inscrire individuellement ?

– Oh, elles se font sur place ! expliqua Teddy. Les gens qui se connaissent se mettent ensemble, et il y a toujours quelqu'un pour compléter s'il manque un joueur !

– Il y a malgré tout quelques équipes formées à l'avance qui viennent dans l'espoir de remporter le tournoi, précisa Chance. Ce sont elles que l'on retrouve généralement dans la phase finale.

– Mais, à quoi est-ce que ça leur sert ? objecta Tex, perplexe. J'avais cru comprendre que le classement n'avait rien d'officiel.

– La gloire ! asséna Roublois d'un ton faussement pompeux. Plus sérieusement, les clubs professionnels européens envoient leurs chasseurs de têtes assister aux matches. Les joueurs des équipes ''sérieuses'' y vont pour se faire remarquer.

Le bruit avait même couru que le club de Flaquemare recherchait cette année de jeunes talents à former, pensa Teddy. Qui savait ?

Il soupira intérieurement. L'espoir faisait vivre, disait-on.

– D'ailleurs, Ted, si Flavius parvient à venir, toute l'équipe devrait y être, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... intervint Chance.

Le batteur avait parlé à voix basse, d'un ton conspirateur. Il ajouta plus haut :

– Alors, prépares-toi ! On vise le titre ! La Gloire !

Le visage de Teddy s'éclaira comme si le batteur lui avait annoncé la création d'une seconde fête de Noël. Le salon s'annonçait encore plus intéressant que prévu !

– La gloire de jouer à la baballe ! Vraiment, c'est fabuleux !

La voix méprisante qui venait de lancer cette phrase provenait d'un groupe d'élèves voisin. Teddy y reconnut Mathias Anderson, Caredig Carvalho, ainsi que deux autres serpentards qui semblaient constituer le noyau dur de leur troupe. Ils étaient accompagnés de quelques élèves des différentes maisons, tous visiblement amateurs de torus, à en juger par leurs codes vestimentaire.

Anderson et Carvalho ne répondirent rien mais haussèrent tous deux les épaules en signe d'assentiment blasé, dans un ensemble que le jeune Lupin aurait jugé comique s'il ne s'était agit de son sport favori.

– Que veux-tu, c'est un sport qui attire beaucoup de gamins ! répondit sur le même ton une autre voix dans le groupe.

Teddy toisa l'auteur de cette remarque, un grand Gryffondor brun dont le nom était Anthony Berner. Celui-ci arborait le même visage condescendant que son inséparable camarade, un garçon nettement plus petit aux cheveux châtain clair. Ce dernier s'appelait Terence Thrush et était très probablement à l'origine de la première réflexion. Toute la troupe faisait mine de discuter entre eux, mais leur conversation était ostensiblement destinée à être entendue.

Chance Roublois fit en retour mine d'ignorer la série de remarques et reprit la conversation avec ses camarades de maison d'une voix bien plus forte :

– Est-ce que vous avez remarqué comme ceux qu'on ne voit jamais sur un balai sont toujours les plus rapides à donner leur avis sur les sports de voltige ? Demanda-t-il en tentant de conserver un air sérieux.

– Que veux-tu, c'est ce que font beaucoup de gamins ! répondit Teddy.

Il avait parlé dans une imitation parfaite du Gryffondor, grandement aidé par ses talents de métamorphomage. Tout en reprenant ses propres voix et visage, il entendit Tex soupirer discrètement en signe de désapprobation. Son ami ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de rire discrètement, amusé par son petit numéro.

Anthony Berner, lui, répondit par un rire méprisant.

– Nous, on fait des sessions publiques Facoa sur des vrais parcours, dans tous le pays ! C'est autre chose que de faire mumuse sur des balais à l'école, lança-t-il.

Il toisa le groupe avant d'ajouter sur un ton goguenard

– Il y en a pas un qui veut se mesurer à nous, juste pour voir ?

– OK, où tu veux, quand tu veux ! lâcha sèchement Tex-Ivay.

Teddy regarda son ami, interloqué par son comportement inhabituel. Au lieu de s'éclipser comme il le faisait d'ordinaire, le jeune coureur s'était maintenant avancé et dardait un regard noir en direction de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier rit à nouveau et répondit :

– Ah ouais ? Eh ben viens à la prochaine ! Ça nous fera un obstacle mobile de plus, comme tous les autres qui viennent juste pour s'amuser ! Serre bien le bord quand tu entendras arriver mon Jess-X-Air !

– Alors c'est ça, ta gloire à toi ? coupa Tex d'un ton agressif. Traîner dans les sessions ''débutants'' ouvertes à tous et te prendre pour un dieu en dépassant tout le monde sur un balai plus puissant que les autres ? Laisse-moi deviner : tu ne doubles que dans les lignes droites, c'est ça ?

– Viens à la prochaine, je te dis ! Je te montrerai ! On verra si tu es capable de le manier comme moi, le Jess-X-Air ! Tu sais que c'est autre chose à piloter qu'une des vieilleries de Poudlard, hein ? lança Berner sur un ton condescendant.

– Contre toi, un Jess-Air me suffira amplement ! Et on ira sur une session pour ''confirmés'', bien entendu, puisque tu es si bon ! rétorqua Tex. Et au fait, pourquoi on t'a jamais vu en compétition, puisque tu doubles tout le monde ?

Le Gryffondor se recomposa un sourire méprisant. Il désigna Anderson du pouce en répliquant :

– Tu sais que Mathias en fait, de la compétition. Je pense pas qu'il t'y ait beaucoup vu non plus, hein ?

Teddy ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, à l'instar de deux autres élèves. Avant que Tex n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, on entendit :

– Hé, Anthony ! Les Torus-Passion que tu achètes, tu les lis ou quoi ?

Le jeune métamorphomage remarqua alors que plusieurs élèves s'étaient attroupés, intrigués par l'animation. On y retrouvait deux écussons bleu-et-bronze, dont l'un était probablement à l'origine de la boutade. L'interpellé interrogea son ami coureur du regard, lequel répondit, d'un ton détaché :

– En fait, si. J'ai fait pas mal de courses avec lui.

_Pas follement à l'aise, le Anderson ! _pensa Teddy.

– Et tu veux que je te dise ? » reprit Tex à l'attention du Gryffondor. « Dans ces rencontres, il n'y a pas de place pour les types comme toi. C'est un milieu de gens sympas, pas de ton genre de gros...

– Tex-Ivay Azar ! Du calme ! » coupa une voix féminine dont le ton ne souffrait aucune réplique.

L'interpellé se figea soudainement, avant de se retourner.

Victor et Anna Azar étaient apparu dans l'attroupement. Cette dernière regardait son rejeton avec une figure sévère. Le père de Tex, qui le fixait d'un air à peine plus engageant, lui intima d'un geste l'ordre de les rejoindre.

Teddy vit son ami, le visage crispé, faire un signe de la mais au groupe de Serdaigle en guise de salut, avant d'obéir à l'injonction parentale. Victor, qui avait déjà retrouvé son habituelle expression joviale, donna pour la forme une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne de son fils, avant que la famille ne quitte les lieux, sous les ricanements incertains de Thrush et Carvalho.

oOo

Le soir tombait lentement, laissant un peu de douceur s'installer dans l'atmosphère estivale de ce jour de Juillet. Teddy évoluait lentement sur un vieux balai poussif, qui n'avait guère plus l'air capable que de s'élever à quelques mètres du sol. Le jeune gardien n'en avait de toute manière guère l'intention: Il se laissait poursuivre par un enfant âgé de six ans qui volait sur un balai-jouet, réplique d'une des montures nippones que son ami Tex vénérait. Le petit garçon se nommait James Sirius Potter.

– Je vais te rattraper ! cria ce dernier avant d'imiter le bruit du vent qui file. Dans le dernier virage !

Teddy ralentit légèrement avant de répondre, amusé

– Quel virage ? On est au milieu du jardin !

– Mais ! Je t'ai dit qu'on jouait au Torus ! répondit le bambin sur un ton exaspéré.

Se sentant d'humeur taquine, le jeune Lupin se tourna vers lui et fit un sourire moqueur avant de lancer :

– N'empêche, on est au milieu du jardin ! Il n'y a pas de virage !

Cette fois, James sauta à bas de son jouet et tourna les talons en criant :

– T'es pas gentil !

– Eh ! James ! l'interpella Teddy en ramassant le jouet. Ton rapide ! Il va pas passer la nuit dehors, si ?

L'enfant lui prit rudement l'objet des mains et repartit en boudant. Le jeune Lupin soupira : le garçonnet avait décidément bien mauvais caractère. Entendant son parrain appeler toute la famille pour le dîner, il empoigna son propre balai et se dirigea vers la maison.

– Mon ami Tex dit souvent que les coureurs de Torus sont des gens tout à fait formidables, indiqua Teddy à James qui ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis le début du repas. Par exemple, ils ne boudent pas pendant des heures à la moindre contrariété !

Le garçonnet n'eut qu'un regard noir à son attention, et se replongea dans son dessert.

– Généralement, ils sont aussi trop préoccupés par leurs balais par rapport au reste, tout comme un autre sport de ma connaissance ! intervint Andromeda avec un regard entendu à son petit-fils. On doit se préoccuper de leurs études à leur place !

– Se laisser un peu aller à sa passion n'empêche rien ! rétorqua Ginny. J'en suis bien une preuve vivante !

_Tout à fait_, pensa Teddy, en se retenant toutefois de le dire à voix haute. Sa grand-mère n'appréciait guère qu'il la conttredise.

– Tu es devenue joueuse après Poudlard ! contra la vieille femme. Aujourd'hui, ils viennent chercher leurs recrues dès l'enfance ! Comme son copain Tex qui fait des compétitions à tout va !

– Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être meilleur que moi à Poudlard, énonça le jeune Lupin d'un ton qu'il voulait neutre mais qui sortit comme un grommellement. Il m'a même dit que c'est Facoa qui le pousse à l'excellence.

– Uniquement parce que cet espèce d'ancien mangemort repenti veut se donner une bonne image ! Ils s'en moquerait bien, sinon ! trancha sèchement sa grand-mère.

– À propos de Tex, sais-tu s'il va venir vous encourager demain ? intervint Harry en s'adressant à son fillleul, désireux de détourner la conversation.

Teddy répondit en maugréant :

– Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'était pas sûr. Il m'a dit que ça dépendait de ses entraînements. Il pourrait quand même faire un effort !

– Il n'est peut-être pas maître de la décision. Son coach n'a pas tout son emploi du temps à lui consacrer, lui rappela Ginny. D'autant plus qu'en haut niveau, les entraînements doivent être très réguliers.

Le jeune Serdaigle conserva son expression maussade. Il était bien conscient des obligations de son ami, mais cela n'enlevait rien à sa frustration. Entendant sa grand-mère marmonner une phrase dans laquelle il perçut les mots « pas une vie », il décida néanmoins de passer à un autre sujet :

– Et c'est aussi compromis pour Flavius, notre attrapeur ! Et lui, il est sûr de ne pas pouvoir venir le premier jour !

Ce dernier point faisait littéralement bouillir le gardien. Les membres de leur équipe scolaire avaient espéré se reformer à l'occasion du salon européen de Quidditch, mais désormais, il leur faudrait partir en quête d'un attrapeur au pied levé. Teddy savait que la tâche serait d'autant plus ardue que le nombre de postulants à ce poste était réduit, surtout si l'on attendait un niveau de compétences minimum.

La journée du lendemain s'annonçait moins belle que prévu.

oOo

_Le lendemain..._

Teddy Lupin se trouvait depuis le début de la journée en proie à une tempête de sentiments divers et variés.

Quelle joie que ce salon de quidditch ! Quelle excitation d'avoir pu admirer de près les derniers modèles de Brossdur, Étoile Filante et autres Nimbus Classic. L'année 2010 était décidément un grand crû !

Quelle frustration en apprenant le prix de ces petites merveilles.

À nouveau, joie ! Tex-Ivay avait finalement pu se libérer de son entraînement de fer pour la journée. Bis, frustration ! Le problème de l'attrapeur se posait toujours, et aucun candidat sérieux ne se faisait connaître.

Puis, vint l'effarement : le capitaine Parker, las de chercher en vain un remplaçant pour son sixième joueur, avait avisé Tex, et s'était adressé à lui en ces termes :

– Mais au fait, tu sais parfaitement bien manier un balai, toi !

L'instant de surprise passé, son ami avait accepté le poste d'attrapeur pour la journée, non sans avoir rappelé au poursuiveur son absence totale d'expérience dans la pratique du quidditch, quel que fût le poste.

C'est ainsi que, juché sur son balai devant ses buts, Teddy Lupin était maintenant à mi-chemin entre doute et scepticisme.

Certes, son équipe jouissait d'un avantage certain quant à la possession du souaffle : les trois poursuiveurs adverses, bien que tout à fait compétents individuellement, n'avaient visiblement jamais joué de match ensemble avant ce jour là. Et cela se reflétait nettement sur le terrain. Coté Serdaigle, c'était à peine si un contact visuel était nécessaire avant de faire une passe. Les attaques n'en étaient que plus vives, et mettaient souvent à mal le gardien adverse.

Le jeune gardien n'aurait su déterminer quelle équipe possédait les meilleurs batteurs : les cognards semblaient importuner autant les uns que les autres.

En revanche, le duel d'attrapeurs qui se déroulait quelques mètres plus haut était une toute autre histoire. Tex-Ivay n'était pas un attrapeur, et cela était visible au premier coup d'œil. Le vif d'or n'ayant pas encore été aperçu, il s'obstinait à suivre son adversaire à une certaine distance, laissant à ce dernier le soin de repérer la balle dorée... ce qui lui donnerait ainsi un net avantage au moment où el la repérerait.

Un poursuiveur adverse tenta une attaque en solitaire, stoppée par un cognard précisément envoyé par Roublois. Récupération Serdaigle, encore. Teddy commençait à s'ennuyer.

Et le vif d'or fut repéré.

« C'est comme une course ! » avait résumé Parker à l'attrapeur remplaçant. « Tout ce qu tu as à faire, c'est de rester devant l'attrapeur adverse, et tu pourras attraper le vif ! »

Teddy soupira. Si le poste d'attrapeur se résumait à cela, il y aurait beaucoup plus de candidats au poste ! Cependant, l'adversaire semblait moyen, pour ne pas dire médiocre. Tex n'aurait pas à gérer les différentes feintes dont les chasseurs de vif expérimentés étaient friands.

Un souaffle arriva avec force, mais sans aucune précision. Teddy le bloqua pour la forme avant de le remettre en jeu.

Merlin, qu'il s'ennuyait !

Suivant les conseils de son capitaine d'un jour, Tex-Ivay avait dépassé son adversaire, et poursuivait désormais le Vif d'Or. Observant la scène, Teddy admit que l'idée de Parker n'était pas si saugrenue qu'elle ne l'avait parue au premier abord : son ami parvenait à suivre le vif dans la plupart de ses changements de trajectoires, et se rapprochait même de lui rapidement.

La petite balle ailée bifurqua légèrement sur la gauche. Tex prit le virage plus à l'extérieur, et dépassa son objectif, sous les yeux éberlués de Teddy.

– Par Merlin ! Tex ! C'est pas une course ! Attrape ce vif ! s'égosilla le jeune gardien.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose lui frôler l'oreille à grande vitesse. Puis, un coup de cloche retentit.

Un poursuiveur adverse venait de le vaincre

– Lupin ! Occupe-toi de tes buts, et pas de ton pote ! hurla Parker sur un ton qui le dissuada de désobéir.

Plus haut, Tex tendit un bras, ouvrit sa main et freina brusquement. Le vif vint frapper sa paume. Il referma aussitôt ses doigts.

– L'équipe des Corneilles de Bronze l'emporte par 170 à 10 ! annonça le commentateur sur un ton médusé avant de se mettre à rire**. **Mais comment cette technique d'attrapage a-t-elle pu fonctionner ?


	20. 15 : Les meilleurs espoirs

**Chapitre 15 : Les meilleurs espoirs**

_Samedi 28 Aout, au petit matin_

Le portauloin déposa Tex-Ivay sans ménagement sur un sol herbeux et humide. Le voyage lui avait paru nettement plus long qu'à l'ordinaire, au moins une bonne quinzaine de secondes. Mais il s'agissait d'un délai normal lorsque l'on empruntait un transporteur magique transcontinental. Le jeune coureur s'était néanmoins laissé surprendre par l'atterrissage, aussi bénit-il, en atterrissant lourdement sur le dos, les herbes grasses qui amortirent sa chute.

À peine le Serdaigle s'était-il relevé que le climat de l'endroit s'abattit sur lui d'un coup. Un vent chaud et chargé d'humidité soufflait modérément, détonant nettement avec la douceur de l'été anglais qu'il venait de quitter. Malgré un ciel peu nébuleux, l'atmosphère pesante donnait au jeune coureur l'impression que la pluie pouvait s'abattre d'un moment à l'autre.

– Wow !

Tex n'avait pu retenir cette exclamation. La situation avait la saveur d'un cadeau d'anniversaire, deux jours en avance : le Parcours Légendaire s'étendait au dessus de lui. Le jeune coureur observa un instant les quelques virages qui s'offraient à sa vue. Enfin, il les voyait de ses propres yeux. Ces courbes, qu'il ne connaissait que sur le papier, se trouvaient désormais en face de lui, et d'ici quelques heures, il allait avoir l'honneur de les franchir. Il en bouillait d'anticipation.

Le parcours, qui avait été mis en place la veille, était entouré de tribunes d'une capacité bien plus importante que ce que Tex avait vu jusqu'ici. Lors de la course du championnat du monde, elle seraient entièrement remplies. Cela ne serait sans doute pas le cas pour leur propre compétition, néanmoins le nombre de spectateurs promettait d'être particulièrement élevé pour une épreuve junior. Un peu plus loin avaient également été montés deux parcours secondaires de taille plus modeste, sobrement indiqués ''Parcours II'' et ''Parours III'. À ce qu'indiquait le programme de l'événement, ils allaient servir à réaliser des baptêmes de parcours pour les spectateurs, ainsi que quelques compétitions de second ordre.

À terre, tout autour du Serdaigle, se dressaient une multitude de constructions diverses érigées à titre provisoire pour l'occasion. D'un coté s'amoncelaient diverses échoppes vendant toutes sortes de souvenirs. De l'autre, les tentes de préparation des pilotes s'alignaient, protégées par une grille dont l'entrée était gardée par un imposant sorcier portant un badge cuivré où le mot ''Sécurité'' s'étalait en caractères gras. Derrière, un immense camping hébergeait les spectateurs pour toute la durée de l'événement. À cette heure matinale, l'affluence n'était de toute évidence pas encore à son maximum, néanmoins les voix et autres bruits générés par l'activité humaine emplissait déjà le champ auditif.

– Mais c'est gigantesque ! s'exclama soudain une voix féminine derrière Tex.

Victor et Anna venaient à leur tour d'arriver, accompagnés de son entraîneuse. Tex nota avec amusement ses parents regarder dans toutes les directions, comme il venait de le faire l'instant d'avant.

– Ils n'y vont jamais de main morte en championnat du monde, mais là, ils ont vraiment mis le paquet ! apprécia Victor, une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux.

– C'est par là ! intervint Freya, ramenant les autres à la réalité. N'oubliez pas vos badges !

Tex sortit de sa poche l'objet qui lui avait été donné avant le voyage et l'accrocha à sa poitrine. Cela constituait un laissez-passer nécessaire à l'accès aux installations dédiées aux participants. Arrivés à la grille, l'immense portier leur indiqua l'endroit où étaient regroupés les abris des Jeunes Flèches, à l'autre extrémité de la zone délimitée.

À mi-chemin, le jeune coureur marqua un temps d'arrêt. Sur une bande entourée d'un second grillage et gardée par un autre sorcier se trouvait un alignement de grandes tentes colorées. L'entrée de chacune d'elles était surmontée de noms bien connus : chacun des concepteurs de balais arborait ici ses couleurs. Le vert foncé de Nimbus, l'entrelacs gris-clair et orange de Soïchiro, les lettres AMB – acronyme de Adriano, Marcello e Bruno – d'un rouge éclatant , Torakusu en bleu-nuit et noir, et Osamu, d'azur et de blanc.

Tex s'attarda à nouveau quelques secondes. Chacune de ces tentes abritait l'un des meilleurs coureurs de la planète. Les vedettes du torus, qui s'affrontaient au championnat du monde, et dont il était un fervent admirateur. Il attendit encore mais personne ne sortit. Tant pis, se dit-il en entendant son entraîneuse l'appeler. Peut-être aurait-il plus tard l'occasion de les rencontrer, autrement que lors d'une de ces trop courtes séances de dédicaces ?

Le jeune coureur rejoignit ses parents et Freya dans un coin de l'endroit grillagé, où se dressaient une vingtaine de tentes blanches aux dimensions bien plus modestes. L'une, au milieu d'entre elles, était surmontée d'un discret logo de Facoa. Tex y pénétra à la suite des adultes et entreprit de déballer ses affaires..

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils étaient totalement installés. Tex sortit d'un pas rapide, désireux de profiter de leur arrivée au petit matin pour visiter les lieux. Passant à nouveau devant l'emplacement des coureurs du championnat du monde, il stoppa net.

L'américain Landers Dowic, second pilote de Torakusu, venait de sortir de la tente rouge au sigle AMB. Il était vêtu d'une tenue de coureur aux couleurs de son écurie et sur laquelle était dessiné un shamisen surmonté d'une baguette. Les deux éléments formaient un T, symbole de l'illustre maître-ensorceleur de balais nippon qui rappelait ainsi ses origines de luthier. Que Dovic sorte de la tente d'un concurrent n'était en soi pas très surprenant : tant que les ajusteurs de balais n'officiaient pas, les pilotes se rendaient souvent visite. Néanmoins, le pilote américain était accompagné d'une personne bien plus inhabituelle : derrière lui, Prent Elze rayonnait d'un sourire béat.

oOo

_Quelques instants auparavant..._

– Eh ! Regarde par là !

C'est à peine si Prent entendit l'appel de Landers, tant il était absorbé dans la contemplation du balai sur lequel il était juché. L'objet était de conception épurée, magnifique dans sa simplicité, que le jeune américain savait n'être qu'apparente : il s'agissait du dernier prototype des Maîtres d'Europe, qui avait reçu les tout derniers sortilèges mis au point par les trois italiens. Le balai étant de taille adulte, et adaptée de surcroît à un pilote particulièrement grand, le jeune américain s'était excessivement penché pour parvenir à poser ses mains à l'endroit prévu à cet effet. Mais, même à l'arrêt et dans cette position peu conventionnelle, il pouvait avoir un aperçu de la grande stabilité qu'offraient les sortilèges de coussin sur lequel le pilote s'appuyait. Il se redressa, sans cesser d'admirer la monture unique au monde. Debout face à lui, Mike Gilet, pilote chez le constructeur à la couleur rouge et propriétaire du balai, regardait le jeune, amusé.

_Clic !_

Le gros appareil de cuivre et de bois que Landers Dovic venait de manipuler se mit en branle dans un bruit d'horlogerie. Prent observa un instant l'objet d'un œil circonspect, tout en pensant que, décidément, son icône et mentor avait des goûts pour le moins surprenants en matière d'appareils photographiques...

– Tu sais qu'on en fabrique des plus compacts, avec des sortilèges plus récents ? Il faudrait te mettre à jour ! lança d'ailleurs Gilet à son concurrent sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Prent descendit du balai. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'appareil de Landers Dovic émit un clapotis tout en délivrant un morceau de parchemin que son propriétaire tendit au principal intéressé.

Le jeune américain observa la photographie magique pendant un long moment, s'imaginant avec quelques années de plus. Cette image représentait son but ultime, et il se jura – une fois de plus – d'y parvenir. Quelle que soit la rage de vaincre de ses adversaires, la sienne était plus forte. Il allait devenir le Numéro Un mondial, et pour plusieurs années consécutives ! Mais avant cela, la prochaine étape était d'enfin triompher des Jeunes Flèches. Deux semaines auparavant, il avait à nouveau affronté le parcours du Lagon Asséché, où sa saison précédente avait prématurément pris fin. Cette année, il en avait battu le record de la catégorie. Rien ne l'arrêterait ! Il décrocherait la première place de la compétition, si douloureusement cédée l'année passée ! Et il comptait bien également graver son nom dans les annales du Parcours Légendaire, en y établissant là aussi un record absolu sur Orée des Bois.

– On y va ? demanda Landers, tirant Prent de sa rêverie. Tes copains ne vont pas tarder à arriver !

Le jeune coureur suivit son aîné à travers la sortie. Au loin, il aperçut Tex-Ivay les regarder d'un air étonné, avant de chercher frénétiquement dans sa robe de sorcier. Il en sortit un petit morceau de parchemin ainsi qu'une plume, probablement en vue d'obtenir un autographe de Landers.

_« Un autographe ! » _Prent entendit ce mot résonner dans son esprit, sur le ton du fan à son idole. Lui-même en demandait encore aux champions, tout en ayant la douce pensée qu'un jour pas si lointain, c'était à lui que l'on allait en réclamer.

oOo

_Un peu plus tard..._

Renaud de Pinty s'arrêta pour contempler le parcours. Cette fois, il y était : il se trouvait dans un endroit unique, et allait courir devant une multitude de spectateurs. De toutes les courses de la saison, celle-ci était celle à laquelle il ne fallait pas échouer. Le coureur français sentit déjà son angoisse habituelle augmenter. Il s'efforça d'approfondir sa respiration, dans le but de relâcher la tension.

– Bon ! Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, ce parcours n'offrira pas beaucoup de surprises ! énonça son entraîneur Malory Manda.

– Pas de surprises ? répondit Renaud d'un ton effaré. Ça a l'air d'un concentré à lui seul des pires passages de tous les autres parcours !

– Tu ne crois pas si bien dire : regarde !

Manda tendit un bras musculeux vers un point du parcours et indiqua.

– Le Oméga la bas, c'est le même que celui de la Pierre d'Argent ! La chicane un peu plus loin, c'est celle du parcours de la Sarthe ! Le pif-paf remontant là-haut, c'est le Serpent en Embuscade du Lagon asséché !

– Et le tout dans un même parcours ! »

L'entraîneur écarta les mains, appelant son apprenti à en tirer une conclusion, qu'il apporta finalement lui-même :

– Tous ces passages, tu les connais déjà très bien. Il ne reste plus qu'à les enchaîner. Alpini est un parcours un peu plus technique que les autres, mais pas surprenant.

Renaud adressa à son entraîneur un regard dubitatif mais garda le silence. L'aîné ajouta :

– Par contre, il va vraiment falloir calmer tes ardeurs en piste : avec ta manie de toujours voler à la limite, sur ce parcours, tu es certain de terminer dans les anneaux. D'autant plus que tel que je te connais, tu dois être encore stressé comme c'est pas permis.

L'interpellé eut un haussement d'épaules fataliste.

– Je vais sur mes seize ans ! C'est ma dernière année dans les Jeunes Flèches, il faut bien que je donne tout si je veux pouvoir avoir une chance de participer au championnat du monde !

Manda leva les yeux au ciel.

– J'ai l'impression d'entendre un coureur en fin de carrière ! Tu sais que c'est rare, d'attaquer la compétition reine en n'étant pas encore majeur, hein ?

– Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas essayer !

– Je ne dis pas ça non plus, seulement il vaut mieux terminer la course en dehors du podium que de se retrouver Out. Tu crois qu'un des grands enchanteur de balais engagerait un coureur qui ne termine pas la moitié de ses courses ?

Le jeune français adressa un regard noir à son entraîneur, lequel se contenta d'un signe d'évidence et conclut :

– Bref ! Je veux que tu te détendes avec ça. Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller profiter des animations, et de n'en revenir que pour la séance d'essais. La qualif' et la course sont demain. Tu auras tout le temps de te concentrer à nouveau !

Il afficha un large sourire avant d'ajouter :

– De toutes façons, j'ai déjà briefé tes parents : tu as interdiction de cogiter sur ton avenir avant la fin de la course. Une seule consigne : Profite !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il poussa Renaud en direction de sa famille, qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

oOo

_Encore un peu plus tard..._

– Oh ! C'est génial !

Depuis qu'il était arrivé sur place, cela faisait la dixième fois qu'Alexius Speki lançait cette exclamation à voix haute. Incapable de tenir en place avec autant de choses à voir, il avait rapidement pris congé de ses parents pour courir en direction des attractions installées par diverses firmes. Fabricants de balais, équipementiers divers et sponsors variés avaient installé des stands faisant office, entre autres, de boutique de souvenir ou de jeux forains.

Selon le programme, les coureurs de chez Soïchiro tenaient en ce moment même une séance de dédicaces. Il lui était impossible de manquer une telle occasion de rencontrer certains de ses modèles. Un attroupement s'était déjà constitué autour du kiosque du fabricant nippon. Leur dernière recrue, un coureur espagnol du nom de Pedro Isanda, y signait des autographes. Le jeune islandais extirpa une petite liasse de photographies de sa poche avant d'en extraire le portrait du pilote hispanique, et vint se placer dans la file d'attente.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, son tour vint.

– Bonjour, comment t'appelles-tu ?

– Alexius. Je participe aux Jeunes F...

– Tiens ! Bonne continuation ! Suivant !

Entraîné dans le flot, Alexius s'éloigna du kiosque, bien plus vite qu'il ne s'en était approché.

– Et c'est tout ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Isanda avait à peine levé un regard sur lui. Avant de lui signer sa photo. L'islandais n'était même pas sur qu'il ait entendu ce qu'il lui avait dit. Déçu, il décida d'aller voir les autres animations.

– Eh ben ! T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette !

Alexius se retourna brusquement, surpris. Renaud de Pinty se tenait devant lui, semblant se retenir de rire devant son sursaut.

– Je reviens de la séance de dédicace de chez Soïchiro, répondit l'islandais. Mais franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à ça...

– Tu as pu voir Isanda, non ? le coupa Renaud. Alors ? C'était comment ?

– À peine bonjour-au revoir, pas un regard, rien ! On aurait dit un golem ! s'exclama-t-il, outré. Ce gars est aussi chaleureux qu'un sortilège de glaciation ! »

Renaud éclata de rire.

– En même temps, c'est de notoriété publique ! En France, on le surnomme L'Homme-qui-ne-sourit-jamais ! Même Landers Dovic dit qu'il est antipathique, et pourtant, il lui en faut beaucoup !

Il se dirigea vers les les tentes de préparation en lançant au plus jeune :

– Allez viens ! La course des ''Cinquantes Étoiles'' va bientôt commencer sur le parcours II. Elle fait partie du tournoi des États-Unis, Prent va y participer !

oOo

Macknair Vileves se tenait accroupi dans sa tente de préparation. Les yeux clos, il récitait en se les murmurant les caractéristiques des virages du Parcours Légendaire, ou du moins ce qu'il en avait lu dans les fiches techniques. Au fur et à mesure, il tentait de représenter mentalement le tracé, s'imaginant en train de le parcourir.

Pour cette course, l'espagnol ne voulait rien laisser au hasard. Devant un tel public, il était primordial d'assurer le meilleur résultat. Les sélectionneurs travaillant pour les principaux enchanteurs de balais étaient présents, et s'ils épluchaient soigneusement le parcours de chaque coureur junior, le spectacle d'une très belle course n'était pas négligeable face à de simples résultats sur papier. C'était ce jour qu'il devait tout donner. Il commença à passer en revue ses concurrents directs. Nadkryle n'aimait pas les parcours très techniques il y serait handicapé. De Pinty... eh bien, il ne finirait probablement pas la course de toutes façons. Restait un objectif majeur : battre Prent Elze.

– Ce que tu fais n'est pas utile tant que tu n'as pas traversé le parcours au moins une fois. énonça la voix de son père sur le ton du constat.

Ouvrant les yeux, Macknair s'aperçut qu'il le regardait d'un air grave, comme à chaque fois que l'homme endossait son rôle d'entraîneur.

– Pire : tu risques de t'en donner une fausse image. Je te l'ai déjà dit : il faut que tu abordes la session d'essais avec détachement. Observes-y attentivement le parcours, et seulement après, utilise les fiches techniques pour le retenir par cœur.

L'adulte s'avança et tendit la main de son fils pour l'aider à se relever.

– Ça va être l'heure, indiqua-t-il. N'oublie pas : concentres-toi à observer le parcours. On fera une récitation ce soir, et demain, il faudra que tu sois au maximum de ta concentration jusqu'à la fin de la course. Raison de plus pour s'économiser tant que tu le peux.

Macknair acquiesça silencieusement et sortit. Il rejoignit les autres concurrents à l'entrée de la zone réservée, où les balais de la compétition, reposants sur leurs râteliers, allaient être répartis par tirage au sort entre chaque coureur.

Derrière, Vileves père observait son fils. En cet instant, le visage fermé de ce dernier lui rappelait étrangement Pedro Isanda. Amusé par la comparaison, il lui vint à l'esprit que Macknair pourrait bien un jour atteindre son niveau, mais il lui allait falloir veiller à ce que le jeune n'en perde pas le peu de jovialité dont il disposait...

L'ensemble des Jeunes Flèches fut regroupé de manière à permettre la prise de quelques clichés. Une poignée de minutes plus tard, ils prirent place au départ du parcours.


	21. 16 : Les meilleurs espoirs II

**Chapitre 16 : Les meilleurs espoirs II**

_Le lendemain matin..._

– Du calme ! Pas si vite ! lança Freya en pénétrant dans la tente de préparation.

La famille Azar y était attablée devant le petit-déjeuner, et Tex-Ivay engloutissait son assiette avec une rapidité peu recommandable. Ce dernier leva les yeux et répondit :

– Je veux avoir le temps de repasser en revue le parcours avant la qualif' !

Victor pouffa avant de répondre :

– Ça, ça ne sert plus à rien, maintenant !

– Exactement ! renchérit l'entraîneuse. À moins de deux heures, tout ce que tu réussirais à faire, c'est t'embrouiller l'esprit. De toutes façons, tu n'en as jamais eu besoin lors des courses précédentes, n'est-ce pas ?

– Mais cette course n'est pas comme les autres ! répondit le jeune coureur avant d'ingérer à nouveau une bouchée d'une taille respectable.

– Bien sûr que si, si tu mets l'ambiance ''championnat du monde'' de coté, rétorqua Freya. Mais si tu en doutes, c'est une raison de plus pour ne pas changer tes habitudes : concentration oui, mode panique non ! Et je te rappelle que tu ne vise pas de résultat particulier aux Jeunes Flèches cette année, donc profites-en !

– Je ne voudrais pas non plus être tout derrière ! Et les autres ont l'air sacrément motivés !

– Et en ce moment, tous les ''nouveaux'' doivent être en train d'écouter leurs entraîneurs leur dire la même chose ! contra la jeune femme en souriant, amusée. Si tu n'abordes pas cette course avec la même sérénité que les précédentes, tu vas fatalement faire moins bien !

– Et puis tu vas finir par te rendre malade à manger comme ça, de toutes façons. intervint Anna en affichant un sourire taquin. Ce serait dommage d'être handicapé par son estomac en plein milieu de la course !

– Tout a fait ! confirma Victor.

Ce dernier l'observait en se retenant de rire, tout comme sa mère. Tex abdiqua en poussant un soupir avant de reprendre son repas, plus lentement.

– Sérieusement, tu ne devrais pas ne mettre martel en tête pour cette course ! ajouta Anna. Tu ne t'es pas fait distancer lors de la session d'essais, après tout !

– Et ça a été sacrément difficile ! Plus que d'habitude !

– D'habitude ? répéta Freya. Non, ce qui change, c'est surtout le nombre de participants. Ce week-end, pratiquement tout le monde est là : ça fait encore plus de concurrents qu'à la Pierre d'Argent, et donc, tu est beaucoup plus souvent en bataille. C'est plutôt la course de la dernière fois qui était tranquille !

Le jeune coureur eut un moment d'arrêt. Si cela était censé le rassurer, pensa-t-il, c'était raté ! Autant il avait l'impression de faire jeu égal avec la plupart des concurrents de la série des Vents d'Ouest, autant les Jeunes Flèches étaient d'un tout autre niveau. La fois précédente, il avait du lutter de bout en bout pour ne pas se faire décrocher, malgré un taux de participation assez faible.

– Au risque de me répéter, insista Freya, tu participes aux Flèches en mode découverte, alors découvre ! Pour toi cette année, la compétition acharnée, c'est aux Vents d'Ouest !

Tex-Ivay acquiesça mollement. Ne pas s'occuper du classement était une chose, se retrouver lanterne rouge en était une autre. De Pinty était à des lieues de lui, Nadkryle et Vileves également. Prent Elze, il n'en parlait même pas.

L'image d'un coureur en tenue à pois lui vint à l'esprit : Alexius Speki. Lui, il était à sa portée. Il lui fallait au moins battre Alexius.

C'est avec cet objectif en tête qu'il termina acheva son repas et alla se préparer pour la qualification.

oOo

_Une heure plus tard..._

La plupart des coureurs était déjà en proie à une concentration intense, alors même que le juge de départ ne semblait pas encore sur le point de donner le nuage vert. Ce n'était pas le cas de Prent Elze. Gonflé d'assurance, le jeune américain regardait autour de lui, savourant le moment : il était pour ainsi dire chez lui, sous des climats familiers, dans son propre pays. De plus, le parcours qui s'étendait devant lui était technique, ce qu'il adorait particulièrement.

Dans les tribunes, les spectateurs étaient plus nombreux que la veille : la session de qualification du championnat du monde venant de s'achever, certains étaient restés assis, par curiosité. L'ambiance de ce départ s'approchait ainsi encore de celle de la compétition reine. Pour le jeune américain, c'était là l'occasion rêvée : il allait déployer tout son art ! Ces gens allaient entendre parler de lui, et retiendraient son nom !

Le juge de départ s'approcha enfin, mettant fin aux considérations du blond : à l'instar des autres coureurs, ce dernier s'immobilisa, pour ne plus penser qu'au signe du départ. Pour commencer, il s'agissait de réussir à virer en premier.

Vert !

.

Renaud de Pinty se retrouva côte à côte avec Macknair Vileves. Devant lui, Prent avait une fois de plus pris un départ fulgurant et se préparait à aborder le premier virage en tête : une double bifurcation en forme de S accueillait les coureurs comme il se devait. Le français se décala vers la droite et vira devant l'espagnol. Mais ce dernier, mieux placé, profita se la seconde partie pour le dépasser. Derrière, Renaud pouvait ressentir la pression des autres coureurs.

« La place va être chère ! » pensa-t-il alors qu'il attaquait le virage suivant. Prenant la courbe, il passa au plus près des anneaux à l'intérieur et ré-accéléra très tôt. Sa trajectoire dévia , mais la ligne droite qui suivait lui permit de se corriger. En outre, son écart avec Vileves s'était désormais réduit.

Néanmoins, il se remémora les paroles de son entraîneur : « Tu es toujours à la limite, et trop souvent au delà : dans les anneaux ! ». Aussi, il inspira profondément et se résolut à aborder la prochaine série de virages plus proprement. On entrait dans la partie technique du parcours.

.

Tex-Ivay goûtait la compétition, se rendant compte que son maniement de l'Orée des Bois s'était encore affiné. Certes, une bonne vingtaine de concurrents se trouvaient devant lui, mais contrairement à ses craintes, il accrochait le convoi sans mal, et guettait la moindre erreur du coureur devant lui pour le dépasser. Beaucoup n'étaient pas à l'aise dans cette partie technique.

Bientôt, un double-droit vers la droite, suivi d'une épingle à gauche. Peu de chances de doubler, mais il se rapproche. À la sortie du virage serré, l'adversaire ne s'est pas entièrement déporté sur l'extérieur, laissant une porte dans laquelle le Serdaigle engouffre.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ainsi, il pouvait même se permettre de remonter quelques places ? Il fallait au moins essayer !

.

Alexius accéléra, tentant de suivre Tex. Malheureusement, l'autre concurrent avait déjà refermé la porte, et s'apprêtait à aborder le virage suivant. Le jeune islandais ne put que se repositionner derrière. Il parvint enfin à dépasser, sur une portion verticale du parcours. Mais lorsqu'une ligne droite se présenta à nouveau, il ne put que constater que l'anglais avait pris une avance confortable.

Décidé à ne pas lui laisser la place sans combattre, il partit de plus belle à l'assaut de son rival. Mais derrière lui, le sifflement d'un sort anti-vent se faisait de plus en plus insistant...

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les tribunes applaudirent les premiers coureurs qui jaillissaient hors du parcours.

oOo

_Midi passé._

Tous les participants à la course des Jeunes Flèches sortirent du réfectoire installé dans une des grandes tentes blanches de l'espace dédié à la compétition. Les athlètes avaient néanmoins moins songé à se restaurer qu'à discuter entre eux : la session de qualification qui avait eu lieu deux heures auparavant, ainsi que la proximité des icônes du championnat du monde, entretenaient les conversations et contribuaient à l'excitation générale. Derrière les coureurs, un groupe constitué de parents et entraîneurs suivit.

Renaud de Pinty avisa les deux coureurs en face de lui, qui s'étaient fait nettement plus silencieux que la moyenne.

– Eh ben alors, les petits jeunes ? Vous n'êtes pas très causants depuis ce midi ! leur lança-t-il d'un ton jovial.

Tex-Ivay le fixa avant de répondre :

– Je suis concentré ! J'ai fait quinzième à la qualification, et je compte bien faire aussi bien pendant la course !

Depuis qu'il était redescendu de son balai, le jeune anglais bouillait d'une combativité renouvelée : l'ensemble de ses adversaires avaient semblé déployer toute l'étendue de leur art, mais il avait réussi à rester au cœur de la bataille.

– Quant à moi, je suis abattu, J'ai fini pratiquement dernier à la qualif', et ça risque d'être encore pire pendant la course ! répliqua Alexius Speki sur un ton blasé.

Tex adressa à l'Islandais un sourire compatissant. Ce dernier préférait les enchaînements de virages rapides, et n'était donc pas à l'aise avec ce parcours. Renaud, quant à lui, s'esclaffa avant de tempérer :

– Relax ! On a tous nos bêtes noires parmi les parcours ! Et si tu finis la course, tu termines toujours devant ceux qui se seront mis dans les anneaux !

– Tu parles de toi, là, n'est-ce pas ? intervint Prent en riant.

Le Français n'eut guère le temps de répondre à l'Américain, car un homme demanda d'une voix forte leur attention. Tex-Ivay reconnut le responsable de la compétition qui s'était longuement exprimé lors de leur inscription. Il était accompagné de plusieurs adultes, pour la plupart dotés d'appareil photographiques et de plumes-à-papotte.

– Jeunes gens, les quelques hommes de presse ici présents couvriront la course et peuvent vouloir s'entretenir avec vous, annonça l'officiel.

L'homme laissa passer un instant avant d'ajouter, dans un demi-sourire :

– Vous n'êtes bien sûr pas obligés de leur répondre !

Un flot de murmures naquit dans le groupe des jeunes coureurs, dont la plupart affichaient un sourire ravi.

– Eh ! Ils t'ont déjà repéré, on dirait ! lança Renaud à Prent en observant les regards des journalistes converger vers icelui. Toi, demain, tu vas faire la Une !

Le Français éclata de rire en voyant l'Américain lui répondre d'un simple signe pouce-en-l'air tout en adoptant une posture exagérément triomphale.

Alexius Speki, qui avait totalement oublié sa morgue, lâcha à nouveau :

– Oh ! C'est génial !

Tex-Ivay, moins enthousiaste, haussa simplement les épaules en se disant que ceci ne le concernait pas : au vu de l'attitude des journalistes, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils ne s'intéressent qu'aux premières positions du classement temporaire.

– On va peut-être éviter de jouer les vedettes dès aujourd'hui ! s'exclama une voix derrière le britannique.

Se retournant, ce dernier aperçut sa mère marcher vers lui d'un pas rapide. Victor suivait derrière, tentant sans grande détermination de masquer son hilarité. Tex resta un instant interdit face à la situation : pourquoi cette intervention parentale, et devant tous les autres, en plus ? Il fut cependant vite soulagé de voir plusieurs bien d'autres parents et entraîneurs faire de même, la plupart jetant des regards circonspects aux reporters.

– Ne vous en faites pas, on ne devrait pas trop les voir, indiqua Freya, qui les avait suivis. Comme d'habitude, ils vont se ruer sur les trois ou quatre premiers du classement provisoire et totalement ignorer les autres.

Tex en vit l'illustration directement : alors que tous les coureurs étaient désormais entourés de leurs responsables, les entraîneurs de Prent et de Renaud parlaient déjà aux journalistes. Plus loin, Macknair Vileves et Oulian Nadkryle accaparaient le reste de la presse.

Une photographie de groupe plus tard, chacun regagna sa tente de préparation afin de se concentrer sur la course à venir.

oOo

_Deux heures moins quelques minutes..._

Tex-Ivay enfourcha son balai en même temps que les autre coureurs et attendit. Dans les airs, une voix soumise au sortilège de Sonorus annonçait la course : le commentateur du championnat du monde avait décidé de profiter de la session des Jeunes Flèches pour échauffer sa voix, offrant ainsi aux aspirants un début de course digne de la compétition reine. Il avait été demandé à chaque participant d'aller se positionner au départ lorsque son nom retentissait.

– Oulian Nadkryle !

Tex vit le Russe décoller en direction du point de départ du parcours. Dans le même temps retentissaient les acclamations des spectateurs. Ces derniers ne remplissaient que très partiellement les places disponibles dans les tribunes, néanmoins ils étaient décidés à jouer le jeu initié par le commentateur en produisant un tonnerre d'applaudissements digne du championnat du Monde à chaque fois qu'un nouveau concurrent était annoncé.

Renaud de Pinty fut appelé, suivi par un garçon grec du nom de Klemes Vasilea. À coté de Tex, Alexius Speki trépignait d'impatience en observant la scène. Il se tourna vers l'Anglais et s'exclama d'un air émerveillé :

– C'est génial ! Absolument génial !

Son nom retentit juste après, et il fonça vers le départ poing en l'air, laissant Tex-Ivay interloqué. Ce dernier aperçut, derrière l'endroit où se tenait l'islandais, Prent Elze tenter de calmer un fou-rire face à la situation.

– Tex-Ivay Azar !

Le jeune coureur s'élança vers le départ, passant devant les tribunes où les spectateurs criaient leurs encouragements. Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec Alexius : l'ambiance créée par le commentateur lui paraissait magique. Les acclamation reprirent en vigueur alors qu'il se plaçait et que « Macknair Vileves ! » était appelé.

Quelques instants plus tard, tous les participants s'étaient positionnés. La voix amplifiée continuait un discours que Tex n'écoutait plus, à l'instar de ses concurrents : le petit nuage au dessus du premier anneau allait bientôt passer au vert.

.

Totalement immobile sur son balai, Renaud de Pinty s'efforça de faire le vide dans son esprit, allant jusqu'à faire abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait, mis à part le nuage de départ.

– Vert !

Le mot éclate dans les airs, mais Renaud n'en a pas conscience. Il se jette dans le parcours, et aborde déjà le premier virage. Le voilà dans le paquet de tête avec Macknair, Prent, et quelques autres. Il aborde la courbe suivants avec une vitesse excessive, et freine brusquement pour éviter le bord du parcours. Il se relance en ayant perdu deux places.

« Chaud ! » Encore une fois, il entend les conseils que son mentor lui a prodigué la veille : Du calme ! Se positionnant derrière son prédécesseur, il laisse de coté la confrontation. L'occasion se représentera d'ici à l'anneau final.

.

Bien plus loin, Tex décide d'attaquer. Il a bien négocié les premiers virages, conservant sa quinzième place. Le concurrent devant lui est à portée. Dans son sillage, il guette encore une fois le moindre écart. Mais derrière, la bataille fait rage. Un écart minime plus tard, il a perdu une place. Courbe suivante : un remontant. C'est à l'autre de faire une erreur. Tex regagne sa position, bien décidé à la défendre ardemment.

.

Prent arrive derrière Macknair, dans la partie technique. Virage large, qui se resserre. L'espagnol le négocie bien. Mais l'américain a ré-accéléré plus tôt en sortie, et s'empare de la première place dans la ligne droite qui suit. Un sourire victorieux passe fugacement sur ses lèvres. Il avale les deux virages à droite qui suivent et creuse l'écart. Épingle à gauche. Il se déporte à l'extérieur et pique vers la corde.

Trop court ! Le nez de son balai se plante dans le sortilège de protection. Dans son élan, l'objet tourne violemment autour de ce point de pivot impromptu. L'Américain est désarçonné, mais s'accroche à sa monture. « Faute de débutant ! » peste-t-il contre lui-même. Désormais à l'arrêt, et suspendu par les bras à son balai, il entreprend de remonter sur le manche. Pas question d'arrêter là ! Mais déjà, les premiers concurrents le dépassent dans une série de bruits de souffle.

.

Renaud de Pinty ré-accélère et passe Prent, gardant Macknair Vileves en ligne de mire. Une place de moins le sépare du podium. Mais il sait que l'Américain reviendra bien assez tôt. Virage descendant. Il peaufine sa trajectoire et se rapproche de l'espagnol. Mais celui-ci est encore à bonne distance.

.

Sortie du second virage à droite. Tex s'est placé derrière un groupe de trois coureurs. « Découvre ! » entend-il encore Freya lui répéter. Il se positionne dans le sillage du concurrent devant lui. « analyse et imite les traj' de tes adversaires ». C'est le moment d'en profiter. Virage suivant, très serré à gauche. À l'instar des trois coureurs précédents, il se déporte à droite et plonge vers l'intérieur. Mais celui juste devant a trop ralenti ! C'est une ouverture ! Tex se déporte vers la droite, accélère juste ce qu'il faut, et passe son adversaire par l'extérieur.

Devant lui, une masse rouge, une gueule grande ouverte. La plainte hurlante des sortilèges de propulsion et d'anti-vent de son balai vrillent ses oreilles. Une vive douleur fuse dans son poignet droit. Soudain, tout tourne avant qu'une force protectrice ne l'enserre.

Un éclair de compréhension : les sortilèges de protection des anneaux ! Ce sont eux qui l'enveloppent de la sorte. Mais il ne comprend toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi son balai s'est-il arrêté net ? Au vu de la douleur qu'il ressentait, son poignet droit s'était cassé sous le choc.

.

Tournant la tête, Tex entrevit un indice à ses interrogations : alors que les sortilèges de protections lui faisaient amorcer une douce décente vers la tente médicale, il aperçut un magyar-à-pointes le toiser, la gueule ouverte d'un air menaçant. Dessiné sur fond rouge, l'animal occupait la majeure partie du dos de la tenue de Prent Elze qui, à moitié recroquevillé, amorçait avec l'anglais une douce décente auprès des médicomages.

Plus haut, les anneaux abandonnèrent leur habituelle lueur dorée pour une teinte rouge vif : la course venait d'être stoppée.

_À suivre..._


	22. 17 : Les meilleurs espoirs III

**Chapitre 17 : Les Meilleurs espoirs III**

Le jeune Serdaigle n'eut pas l'occasion de poser pied au sol. Une sorcière rousse d'une trentaine d'années prit directement le relais des sorts du parcours et le plaça sur une table d'examen. Il devina plus qu'il ne vit Prent être pris en charge dans la tente médicale voisine.

– Bonjour mon petit ! Je m'appelle Sonia, et...

La femme lança rapidement un sortilège que Tex-Ivay ne connaissait pas.

– ...toi, tu as une vilaine fracture, annonça-t-elle en guise de verdict. Il n'y a rien d'autre, mais ton poignet droit va requérir un peu plus qu'un simple sortilège de réparation des os.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Sonia leva à nouveau sa baguette et enchaîna rapidement trois sortilèges sur le membre blessé, avant de faire avaler à Tex une potion verdâtre. Le jeune blessé grimaça en ingérant l'amer breuvage, mais sentit aussitôt sa douleur s'apaiser.

– Le sortilège qui immobilise ton poignet disparaîtra de lui même d'ici quelques heures. Désolée, mais plus de balai pour aujourd'hui ! indiqua la femme. À moins que tu ne tiennes à passer les trois prochaines semaines à réparer cette articulation, bien entendu.

Tex acquiesça. Il n'y avait plus de course, de toutes façons.

– Bien ! Tu peux y aller ! Quand mon collègue en aura fini avec ton camarade, la course pourra repartir.

Tex se releva d'un coup. Un nouveau départ ! Mais son poignet immobilisé le rappela immédiatement à l'ordre. Un sentiment d'injustice l'envahit soudainement. Retenant à grand peine une grossièreté de franchir ses lèvres, il poussa un long soupir de frustration. Face à lui, la medicomage afficha un demi-sourire désolé, comme si elle avait prédit la réaction du jeune homme.

Victor et Anna entrèrent dans la tente, essoufflés. L'inquiétude qui se lisait sur leurs visages fit rapidement place au soulagement dès qu'ils virent leur fils sur pied. Ce dernier, la mine affligée, indiqua son poignet en déclarant tristement :

– Je ne peux pas reprendre part à la course. Ça ne sera guéri que demain.

– ''Que'' demain ? s'écria son père qui avait perdu son habituelle expression joviale. Vu la gamelle que tu t'es prise, c'est un miracle que tu n'en aie pas au moins pour la semaine !

Tex le fixa un instant, surpris.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il sur la défensive. Je n'ai pratiquement rien vu avant d'être dans les anneaux !

Anna envoya un regard noir à son mari avant de répondre à son fils :

– Tu as percuté un autre coureur qui était arrêté.

– Vu des tribunes, ça a été un sacré choc ! précisa Victor, toujours d'une voix forte. Ce gamin a loupé son virage et s'est retrouvé au milieu du parcours accroché par une main à son balai, à essayer de se remettre en position. Mais tu lui es rentré dedans avant !

– Ah mais c'est pour ça que celui de devant avait trop ralenti, répondit Tex autant à son père que pour lui-même. Je me suis décalé pour lui faire l'extérieur ! C'était une occasion unique ! J'aurais du me douter que ça sentait le veracrasse !

Victor, adoucit face à la contrition de son fils, s'approcha de la table d'examen où il était encore assis et tapota sa cuisse.

– Allez ! C'est la course ça, fiston ! Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Et tu en verras d'autres !

Tex acquiesça silencieusement avant de se lever de la table d'examen. Après les dernières recommandations de Sonia concernant la blessure, la famille sortit de la tente médicale, non sans avoir remercié et salué la médicomage.

Dehors, Freya était elle aussi arrivée aux nouvelles. À coté d'elle, Joffrey Gleeson semblait tout sauf serein. Tex accourut vers eux.

– Comment va Prent ? Il est toujours là-dedans ? Demanda-t-il en désignant la seconde tente médicale.

– Non, répondit Joffrey sur un ton contrarié. Ils l'ont emmené à O.V.

– L'hôpital magique Ortensa Violins. L'équivalent local de notre Sainte Mangouste, si tu préfères, expliqua Freya devant l'air interrogatif de son poulain.

Tex marqua un temps d'arrêt, alarmé par la situation. . Freya s'en aperçut et elle ajouta, pour contrer son inquiétude :

– Dès qu'un joueur nécessite plus de cinq minutes de soins, ils l'y envoient pour libérer les medics ici. Ça leur permet de faire repartir la course au plus vite.

– Patrick, son père, les a accompagné. Il nous enverra un hibou de nouvelles assez vite, je pense, soupira Joffrey. Mais Prent était encore KO quand ils l'ont emmené, et ça, j'aime pas ça ! Ça me rappelle l'année dernière, au Lagon Asséché. J'espère qu'il ne va pas mettre un mois à s'en remettre comme la dernière fois !

L'entraîneur tourna les talons en direction des tentes de préparation tout en maugréant :

– Pas un juge de parcours pour annoncer une zone jaune ! Ceux-là, ils vont avoir de mes nouvelles !

Zone jaune, pensa Tex. Passage au ralenti sur une partie du parcours, avec interdiction stricte de dépasser. Oui, cela aurait sauvé la situation. Mais d'un autre coté, si ça ralentit trop fort dans un parcours, il y a forcément une raison ! Il aurait du se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas et se montrer moins hâtif de conquérir cette place. Ceci dit, Prent aurait aussi pu tout lâcher, s'il était pratiquement désarçonné ! Le jeune coureur savait qu'en compétition, cette collision était un fait de course assez banal, mais tout de même, il ressentait le besoin de s'excuser auprès de l'américain.

En proie à ce débat intérieur, Tex aperçut, une centaine de mètres plus loin, les coureurs décoller à nouveau vers le point de départ de la course. Lui-même se dirigea, à la suite de ses parents, vers les tentes de préparation. Tant pis ! Il regarderait la course d'en bas.

oOo

Les coureurs se tenaient désormais immobiles, fixant tant le juge de départ que le nuage dont le passage au vert était imminent. Ce nouveau départ, sitôt après une course stoppée, était teinté d'une tension bien supérieure à la normale : les coureurs, peu habitués à vivre deux fois l'événement dans un laps de temps si court, n'en étaient que plus fébriles.

Assis sur la terre ferme, Tex-Ivay scrutait également le signal de départ, rivé à ses multiplettes. Même s'il n'y participait pas, il était pour lui hors de question de perdre une miette de la course.

Le nuage de départ passa au vert.

Renaud de Pinty prit un départ fulgurant, bataillant pour la première place avec Macknair Vileves. Bien plus loin, Alexius Speki s'en était également bien tiré, et parvenait à accrocher le peloton. L'Islandais ne s'en tirait pas aussi mal qu'il l'avait dit ! Néanmoins, il semblait à Tex que dans l'ensemble, les coureurs se faisaient légèrement plus timorés que précédemment. Un contre-coup de l'arrêt impromptu de la course ? L'Anglais ne pouvait le dire avec certitude : il avait désormais un point de vue extérieur, ce qui modifiait radicalement sa façon d'observer le parcours.

Un battement d'ailes détourna brièvement Tex-Ivay de ses multiplettes. Il vit passer un de ces minuscules hiboux généralement utilisés pour transporter de courts messages. L'animal vola au dessus de Freya et entama une décente pour se poser non loin derrière, avant de filer à nouveau vers les tentes des officiels.

De retour à l'observation de la course, Tex aperçut les coureurs de tête entrer dans la partie technique du parcours. Renaud semblait vraiment décidé à limiter les assauts incertains, quitte à se contenter d'une place hors-podium. Plus loin, Alexius avait au contraire entrepris de remonter autant que faire se pouvait dans le classement.

– Freya !

Tex quitta à nouveau ses multiplettes pour voir qui avait appelé son entraîneuse. Il s'agissait de Joffrey. Ce dernier avait prononcé le nom de la jeune femme d'une voix faible et paraissait, aux yeux du jeune coureur, en proie à une solide indigestion : son visage était livide et il semblait avoir l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Il tendit d'une main peu peu assurée un minuscule morceau de parchemin à moitié froissé à sa consœur.

Freya s'empara du parchemin et écarquilla soudainement les yeux avant de s'exclamer :

– Merde ! C'est pas vrai !

Tex tiqua au juron : son entraîneuse n'usait jamais de ce langage devant lui. Celle-ci le regarda, semblant chercher ses mots. Après quelques instants, elle lui dit finalement, d'une voix morne :

– Prent Elze est mort.

Son cœur manqua un battement, puis il se ressaisit : Ça, c'était encore sûrement un de ces cauchemars idiots comme il lui arrivait d'en faire à la veille des jours importants ! Il ferma vigoureusement les yeux, s'attendant à se retrouver dans son lit en un instant.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la première image qu'il perçut fut celle de ses mains, qu'il avait placé devant lui, Aucun détail ne leur manquait. Levant la tête, il vit le parcours, où les autres concurrents s'affrontaient encore. À coté de lui, Freya et Joffrey étaient toujours présents, le visage sombre.

Son pouls accéléra. Non. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était impossible ! Il plaisantait encore avec Prent vingt minutes auparavant ! Et il devait encore s'excuser ! Et l'Américain avait une revanche à prendre cette année ! Et... Et...

Pris d'une soudaine nausée, Tex se recourba, plaçant sa tête entre ses genoux. Sa respiration se bloqua en même temps que sa vue s'embrouillait. Puis, son souffle revint, entrecoupés de sanglots.

oOo

– Merde !

Totalement désemparée, Freya s'intima fermement l'ordre de reprendre son calme au plus vite. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'annoncer ça comme ça ? Même Joff semblait encaisser à nouveau le choc, et avait du s'asseoir pour ne pas s'effondrer.

« Pense ! Pense ! » se répéta-t-elle. Tout le monde était abasourdi, mais il fallait pourtant gérer la situation, notamment pour Tex. Elle aperçut que ce dernier s'était recroquevillé, silencieux, sa mère l'enserrant dans ses bras. Victor s'était accroupi auprès d'eux, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

L'entraîneuse s'autorisa un moment de pause : ses parents étaient les plus à même de s'occuper du garçon en ce moment. De vieux souvenirs l'envahirent : un parcours de Free-Fly monté à la hâte, un anneau qui s'effondre, emportant son vieil ami. L'image du jeune Thorn, envoyé à Sainte Mangouste après que Facoa lui avait fourni un balai de course, sans aucun encadrement. Tout cela était derrière elle ! Elle avait rompu avec les courses illégales, et fait en sorte de remettre son boss dans le droit chemin. Le Trophée des Voyageurs était régulièrement le théâtre de chutes au dénouement tragique, mais pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive ici ?

Et surtout, bon sang, comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle avait vu le choc ! Ce virage passait à basse vitesse, et l'Américain portait un des meilleurs cuirs de dragon au monde. Des collisions de cet acabit n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel, et n'étaient jamais fatales. C'était à n'y rien comprendre !

Le responsable de la course, un américain sec à la cinquantaine grisonnante, apparut devant Freya dans un ''Pop !'' de transplanage. Il prit une inspiration pour parler mais aperçut au même moment les expressions des personnes présentes. Il finit par dire à l'entraîneuse à voix basse :

– On demande à tous les parents et entraîneurs de venir d'urgence dans la tente principale, mais visiblement, vous êtes déjà au courant de ce que je vais devoir leur dire.

Freya acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. L'homme regarda fugacement Tex et pinça tristement les lèvres :

– C'est vraiment le Diable qui s'en est mêlé ! L'avant de son balai a tapé juste sous le casque.

Sur cette dernière phrase, il transplana à nouveau, laissant Freya dubitative. Le diable. Les sorciers américains avaient de ces expressions ! Ils attribuaient bien des choses au Créateur et à son opposé, mais en ce qui la concernait, elle ne se satisfaisait pas de cette explication. Et certes, la tenue de protection était plus fine dans le cou, de manière à laisser toute liberté de mouvement à l'articulation, mais cela restait largement suffisant pour arrêter un manche à balai...

Merlin ! le sortilège anti-vent ! Positionné à l'avant du balai, il était conçu pour repousser sans ménagement tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Et en l'occurrence...

L'entraîneuse fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur. Le sortilège avait du lui broyer la nuque.

Une soudaine agitation la tira de ses pensées. Elle aperçut Tex se relever brusquement, une pure terreur se lisant sur son visage. Avec horreur, l'entraîneuse entendit son élève répéter, d'une voix affolée :

– Je l'ai tué ! J'ai tué Prent !

Victor et Anna avaient été totalement pris de court par la soudaine réaction de leur fils. Freya s'avança vers son élève, décidée à le remettre d'aplomb, mais une grande masse la dépassa d'un pas rapide : Joffrey s'était précipité sur l'adolescent.

L'Américain l'attrapa par les épaules et lui lança d'une voix ferme :

– Regarde-moi, gamin !

Tex obtempéra, le visage toujours marqué d'effroi.

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! égrena l'homme en le regardant droit dans les yeux. On a tous vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu ne pouvais rien faire. Rien ! Tu n'avais plus de trajectoire d'évitement quand tu l'as vu. Alors ne te tortures pas l'esprit avec ça ! C'est affreux, mais tu n'y est pour rien !

Joffrey avait parlé d'une voix forte, et sans cesser de fixer Tex, comme pour s'il voulait littéralement faire rentrer ces mots dans la tête du garçon. Ce dernier resta un instant immobile, semblant ingérer l'information. Puis, il se laissa tomber au sol, et éclata en sanglots.

Freya resta sur place. Ces paroles correspondaient à ce qu'elle allait dire à son apprenti, mais le fait que ce soit Joffrey qui les prononce en augmentait la portée : pour Tex, cette mise au point de la part de l'Américain avait sonné comme une absolution. Désormais allégé de ce poids, il pouvait librement pleurer la perte de son ami.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les premiers coureurs franchissaient l'anneau final. Et tandis qu'il se dirigeaient vers la terre ferme, chacun des adultes présents se demandait encore comment faire au mieux pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Il n'y avait pas de réponse.


End file.
